Bella Comes Home
by 71star
Summary: Bella has lived with her after her parents divorced. It is now 15 years later and she's moving back to Forks, to be with her dad and brothers. Her brothers are overprotective and think noone is good enough for thier baby sister. Will she prove them wrong?
1. Prologue

**Coming Home**

Prologue

I felt funny about calling my dad and asking if I could move back to Washington.

What if he said 'no'?

Then what would I do?

I did not want to go to boarding school or have to travel with my mom and Phil.

I didn't like Phil all that much, he always looked at me funny.

Any way, the only thing I'd really be giving up would be the sun, Oh and my mom, not like she even knew I existed when Phil was around.

I already talk to Rene' and she knew how I was feeling, she gave her blessing as did Phil, although they couldn't understand why I'd pick Forks over L.A.

I missed my dad and my brothers.

My mom _always_ forgot about them.

She was never close to them, they'd come visit for 2 weeks in the summer and it was always us 3 hanging out, she made no attempt, I felt bad for them, but they blew it off and said they came to see me anyways.

So, I took a deep breath and called my dad.

I called him at the station, knowing he wouldn't freak out on the phone there.

"Forks Police Dept., Chief Swan speaking, how may I help you?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hi Dad!" I purred.

"Bella! What do I owe this occasion? Wait! What's wrong? What happened?" he was frantic.

"Nothing dad, I just wanted to call and talk to you." I said smiling.

"Oh, O.K. what's up Bells?" he replied.

"Well dad, I've been thinking. Mom and Phil are going to be traveling w/ his team and I have 2 choices, go to boarding school (gagging noise) or travel with mom and Phil (nausea noises.). I replied.

"Whoa! Bells, what did you just say?" Charlie was gasping.

" I want to come to Forks live." I said again.

"Are they O.K. with this idea?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, they don't even know I exist half the time." I sighed.

"Well then it's settled, you'll come back to live with us." Charlie was smiling.

"Dad? I think I'll be driving back, I have an awesome car and don't want to leave it." I asked/said shyly.

"Great Bells, when will you leave? Tomorrow? You'd be in early ." Charlie was still smiling.

I sighed and thanked Charlie.

I had a lot of packing to do!


	2. Chapter 1

**Home**

I couldn't wait to get my car packed and get on the road.

I had enlisted a few of my friends, who weren't happy that I was leaving, but they understood.

They helped me pack the essentials and the rest my mom could ship to me.

I took all my shoes and jeans, a few shirts and a hoodie, but everything else we donated.

I wouldn't have a need for shorts in Forks, Washington.

Mom and Phil gave me $1000.00 for shopping once I got there, to get my wardrobe started and told me to take the credit card for gas and food. I was really surprised that Phil was being so nice, he usually wasn't, but, since I was leaving and he'd have my mom all to himself, I guess he owed me that.

I hugged everyone bye and got my map quest map, made sure I had the directions downloaded to my phone and drove away.

I was scared, what if Emmett and Jasper weren't happy to see me, what if it was awkward to have a girl in the house.

Where would I sleep??? Had my dad thought about that??? They had a big house my dad had bought a few years ago, after selling his house that he and my mom had lived in when they were first married.

My dads new house was a big two story house.

His bedroom was downstairs (to hear if the boys tried to sneak out), and their were 3 bedrooms upstairs as well as an attic.

It was on a large lot that was surrounded by forest.

I called my dad when I was finally on the road and he told me to call him every hour or so, to make sure that that I was o.k.

He told me he hadn't told the boys about me moving back, he wanted to surprise them, they were on a camping trip with their friends for Spring Break.

Dad and I would have 3 days to get my room set up and shop, before I started school on Monday.

Ugghhh, a new school and in the middle of the school year, what was I thinking?!?!?!?

I had been driving for hours and was starting to get hungry, so I found a nice exit off the interstate and found a little diner to eat at and stretch my legs.

I called my dad to let him know I was about 3 hours away.

He said he'd be at the house waiting for me and he'd have reinforcements.

Finally, I hit Washington and called dad an let him know I was almost there.

I drove up to the house and there were several large guys outside and my dad.

They all looked at my car and me and were staring.

My dad ran up to the car and yanked open the door, before I'd even turned it off.

"Bella, my baby girl! You're home, I can't believe your home!!!" He picked me up out of the car and swung me around.

All the other guys were standing around my car and staring.

"This is _your _car?" A young kid said.

"Yep!" I smiled.

I loved my car, it was my pride and joy.

My beautiful red Volvo!

The guys all started unloading my car and made their way into my dads house and upstairs.

I was still standing outside, watching them unload, the younger guy came up to me and held out his hand "Hi, I'm Jacob. Our dads are best friends, maybe we can be too." He did have a beautiful smile, I shook his hand and it was so warm, I smiled back and said " Yes, maybe we can _(maybe even more) _be friends_._

My dad ordered pizza for everyone and we sat outside on the back porch and he introduced me to everyone.

They stayed for a while longer, there was a game on, I excused myself, to go look for my room.

I walked up the stairs and opened the first door on the left, it was messy, Emmett I giggled. The next room on the right was very neat and orderly, Jasper. I walked to the one at the end of the hall and sighed, opening the door.

Uuugghghhh… it was a mess!!!

There was weight equipment everywhere.

What the hell was my dad thinking, not even a bed!!!

Where was I going to sleep tonight????

After everyone left, I went to the living room and asked my dad what we were going to do with all the weight equipment.

He said a couple of the guys were going to come over and help him move and paint stuff tomorrow.

I smiled and he told me to sleep in Jasper's room, it was safe and sanitary.

I went to bed that night exhausted.

I awoke to noises coming from down the hall.

I got out of bed and walked down the hall, I gasped as I looked in the room that had been a mess just a few hours ago.

As I gasped, the young guy from last night, Jacob, I think was there painting my room a beautiful shade of blue.

He turned around and laughed when he saw me.

I looked down at myself, not knowing why he was laughing.

Then I realized that it must be my hair, I quickly turned and ran back to the hallway bathroom and looked in the mirror. Damn it! My hair looked like fucking Medusa!!! And I was wearing wholly sweats and a cami.

I looked like a hot mess and there was this gorgeous guy in my room.

I hurried and brushed my teeth, splashed water on my face, tried to brush my hair out, gave up and went for a pony tail, rushed into Jaspers room and threw on a pair of jeans and a tee.

I walked back into 'my' room to find he was gone, my heart kinda sank, until I heard the most beautiful laugh, it was husky, yet soft.

I quickly went to the kitchen to see several guys around the kitchen island, eating doughnuts and drinking coffee.

"Morning sleepy head" Charlie said to me.

"Morning dad" I replied sheepishly.

I walked over to the doughnuts, to see they were all gone, except for one glazed, I reached for it at the same time as Jacob.

He smiled "Oh, here, I've already had several, you can have this one."

"No, you've been working hard, you can have it, I can get some cereal or something." I said.

"No, I insist, please take it." Jacob looked intense.

"Really, that's o.k., I like cereal better." I insisted.

"Well, since neither one of you want it…" A hand quickly snatched it and shoved it into his mouth.

"Paul, you're such a pig! That was totally rude!" Jacob snapped and hit him upside the head.

"Should I run out and get more?" Jacob asked.

"Isabella, do you want Jake to run and get more?" Charlie asked.

"Dad, it's _**Bella **_an no, I don't want a doughnut, I will just eat cereal." I snapped.

I went to the pantry, got the cereal a bowl and poured some milk.

I then went to the living room and left the guys in the kitchen.

"Hi" Jacob said.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" he continued.

"Whatever" I replied and turned on the T.V., hoping he wouldn't notice I was ticked off.

"Well, I guess I'll go finish, wanna help?" he looked hopefully at me.

"Me? You want me to help? You've obviously not seen my work" I giggled.

"You can't be that bad, can you?" Jake replied.

I lifted my eyebrows.

"Put your stuff up and meet me upstairs, I'll get you a brush ready." Jake said over his shoulder.

I ran into the kitchen and put my stuff away.

"O.K., ready" I sighed.

Jake handed me a brush and gave me a quick lesson.

"Now, this is your room, so remember if you mess up, all your friends will see it!" Jake said sternly, with a smile.

"Thanks Jake" I smiled back.

"Ummm, no one really calls me Jake." he said.

I frowned and shrugged.

"Just kidding, you can call me Jake, it sounds good coming from your voice, but don't let the other idiots know, O.K., because really no one does call me that." He winked at me.

We finished painting my room about an hour later and he looked at me and laughed.

"You've got paint all over you, how did you manage that?" Jake was laughing hard.

I was blushing.

"Well, you've got some paint right there", I pointed to his cheek and rubbed my paint brush down his face.

He scowled and started laughing, picked me up and ran down stairs with me into the back yard.

I kept yelling at him to put me down, but he didn't listen he grabbed something, I couldn't see, then all of a sudden I was on the ground and he was spraying me with the water hose.

I started screaming and jumping up and down, everyone came running down stairs and looking at us, kinda like we were crazy.

All of a sudden the water was off and Charlie was frowning.

"Isabella, what are you doing?" Charlie snapped.

"It's BELLA dad and Jake, started just spraying me." I snapped back.

My dad looked at Jake.

"Jacob is that true?" Charlie asked.

"Well, kind of… She had paint all over her and then she spread paint all over my face and so I was getting her back." Jacob replied. "Sorry"

"It's O.K. Jacob. Thanks for being honest." Charlie replied.

"Isabella, go upstairs and shower and get into dry clothes." Charlie ordered.

I stormed off upstairs, I swear if he calls me Isabella one more time, I was going to start calling him Charlie.

I showered and put on a pair of my Victoria Secrets sweats and tee and brushed out my hair, leaving it down to dry.

I walked into my room and there was Jake, he was just finishing picking up the painting mess.

"Sorry I got you into trouble today." I said.

"S'K, no biggie, Charlie is always like that with me. He's like a second dad" Jake replied.

"Well, I'm going to make a grilled cheese for lunch, care to join me?" I asked.

"Yeah, double cheese for me please!" Jake said.

"Meet you in the kitchen in 10" I said.

"See ya" Jake replied.

I went into the kitchen, looking through everything for a big frying pan., finally locating one, I made a mental note to organize this mess later.

A few minutes later, Jake and I were sitting at the table eating grilled cheese and drinking milk.

After, Jake took me to the attic, to see what they had done up there.

"Wow!" I said

They had transformed the attic into a major workout area.

One wall had mirrors all over it and Emmett and Jasper's weights set up in front of it.

A treadmill, row machine and stationary bike completed the workout room.

It was awesome.

I ran over to Charlie and hugged him.

"Well, if that's all it takes to get a big hug from my favorite girl, then I'd do it all again" Charlie chuckled.

"Dad? When can we go shop for my bedroom things, I don't want to sleep in Jaspers room much longer." I asked.

"Tomorrow, well get up early and go to Seattle and buy you a new bedroom set." Charlie smiled.

"Thanks daddy" I said and squeezed him.

I ran into Jasper's room, grabbed my laptop and sat on my bed, looking for furniture that I might like.

I finally came to the bed I wanted. It was perfect, but would dad go for it.

The guys finished the weight room that night and dad thanked them all.

Jacob was the last to leave, it was about 6p.m.

"Bella, are you busy tonight?" Jake asked.

"Ummm, I don't think so, why?" I questioned.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies." he asked.

"You'd have to ask my dad." I looked at my feet.

"O.K., be right back." Jake walked to the kitchen.

Charlie and Billy were in there talking.

"Excuse me, Charlie, can I take Bella to the movies tonight?" Jake asked.

"Well, I guess so. Just don't stay out too late and remember, hands to yourself." Charlie said, with a smile.

"Thank you sir, no problems" Jake replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: This is my third story. I hope you like it…

It came to me while I was working today.

Man, it was a long day, I was waiting all day to get this posted.

Enjoy and I'll write more soon.

REVIEW, REVIEW!!!

All characters in this story belong to Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~ Friends

JPOV

I arrived that night to take Bella to the movies and a quick bite to eat.

As I approached the door, it opened, to reveal Bella.

She looked fantastic!

She had on a longer yellow tunic with skinny jeans and her Converse.

It wasn't anything special, but she looked fantastic.

I smiled as I walked in the door and greeted Charlie.

It felt kinda awkward to be in his house under these circumstances.

Bella excused herself to go get her purse and because my dad had a few ground rules for Jacob.

"Jacob, you know I love you like a son already, but.. You're taking out my little princess tonight and if she comes back, hurt, scared , touched in _ANY way you will pay. I've already discussed this w/ your dad, he wasn't happy about it, but said you'd follow all these rules." Charlie barked._

"_Y-yes sir, C-hie-f Swan." Jacob replied._

"_O.k. all ready, let's go Jake." I said._

_Jake got up, but looked like he'd seen a ghost or three sitting there._

_I grabbed my keys, asking Jake if I could drive._

_He nodded yes._

_The entire ride to the restaurant, basically threatened my life._

"_Jake, what's up? You don't look so good after the talk with my fa---. I started._

"_Listen Jake, don't listen to anything my dad tells you , and right around him, about me. If you feel the urge to kiss me, go ahead, I won't object. I'll put it out there right now, But of for any reason we go out and something does come of this and it happens not to work out, because of issues involving cheating or love, know this… Not only will you have to answer to my dad, you'll have to answer to my brothers as well." I said with a smile._

_Jake just nodded again._

_We finished eating and had made small talk, we walked across the street to the movies and as we were waiting in line, I saw a group of my friends from the Rez and I knew they'd say something about me being with Bella._

_I quickly bought out tickets and escorted her into the theatre._

_We made our way to the seats._

"_I'll go get snacks now, what would you like?" I asked Bella._

"_Whatever you decide is O.K. with me, it doesn't matter wither way, I'm just really thirsty." I replied._

_I smiled at her and walked out to the snack counter._

_There, were all my friends buying snacks too._

_I groaned and continued walking, "Hey guys, what's up?" I asked ._

_A round of nada and nothings._

_Then my friend Embry spoke up, "Hey, what are you doing here? Without us? Oh, snap, Edwards got a date!!!"_

"_Embry, shut it!" I exclaimed._

_I stepped up to the counter, ordered a gigantic coke and popcorn, twizllers and some random chocolate and went back to my seat._

_Bella smiled really big and swiped the twizllers from me, "Wow, how did you know? My favorite!"_

"_Luck I guess." I said smiling._

_She leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Grabbed the soda and took a drink._

"_Sharing?" she said._

"_Is that o.k.? We get free refills this way on the popcorn and soda." I replied._

"_Cool, no complaints with me" she said smiling._

_We'd decided to go see a sci-fi flick, because she didn't want to see a chick flick (neither did I, but would have to make her happy) and she doesn't like scary movies._

_About half way through the movie, she snuggled in to my arm and sighed, I put my arm around her and was lightly rubbing my fingers on her shoulder and a big smile on my face._

_When the movie was over, she sat up and I was hesitant to keep my arm around her, so when we got up I just let it drop._

_She grabbed my hand on the way out of the theatre and as we were walking up the aisle, I saw my friends._

_They looked at me and gave me the 'we're going to talk' look and threw popcorn at us on the way out, along with wolf whistles._

"_What jerks." Bella responded._

"_Those are my friends." I said sheepishly._

"_Oh! Sorry" she replied._

_We reached her car and she unlocked the door, she still had my hand, she pulled me next to her and planted on right on me, totally throwing me off._

_It was a nice simple kiss, I liked it, her lips were so soft. She simply let go of my hand and walked around to get into the car._

_We drove in silence for a few, before she put on some music. And then, she reached over and grabbed my hand again, I just got a goofy smile on my face._

_We arrived back at her house by 10. _

_She asked if I wanted to come in and watch T.V.., but I told her I needed to get home and help my dad get ready for bed. She nodded in understanding._

_We got out of her car and she walked me over to mine and kissed me quickly again, blushing, I could see it this time!_

_I just smiled, thanked her for going with me and said goodnight with a kiss on the cheek._

_BPOV_

_He retuned a kiss on the lips with a kiss on the cheek!_

_WOW! He must not like me or he might not have been sure if daddy dearest was watching._

_I walked inside, smiling._

"_Did you have a good time Bells?" Charlie asked._

"_Great time, he's super sweet dad and I think I might like him." I smiled and darted upstairs before the Q&A could start._

_I think I heard Charlie's mouth hit the floor!_

_I changed into my jammies and climbed into bed._

_I had all kinds of things going through my head._

_I was going clothes shopping tomorrow and finishing my room and my brothers were going to be home tomorrow night! I was so happy!_

_I fell asleep fast that night and awoke to sun actually shining._

_I ran down stairs and looked for Charlie._

_A note that read "Bells, went fishing, if you want a shopping partner, call Jacob, his number is by the phone and directions to Port Angeles._

_I went upstairs to get ready and think about the Jacob things._

_I decided against a shopping partner, I knew what needed and could get it done faster._

_Plus, I had to come home and plan everything out for school._

_Uugghhh school…_

_I shopped for a long time, leaving w/ several large bags._

_I walked up to my car, popped the truck and gasped._

_I saw the most gorgeous guy I'd ever seen, getting out of the car next to me, In what? A silver Volvo???_

_He looked at me and smiled and then his girlfriend exited the car, I dropped my gaze, she wad fucking adorable, they didn't go together too well though, she was hyper, jumping to his side and smiling at me, waved and proceeded along without him._

_I got into my car and of course, I'd had my music blaring, so I just backed up and took off, not looking his way again._

_I got home, unpacked all my goodies, getting them ready for tomorrow._

_Cleaned the house and started dinner._

_The boys would be home soon and I made there favorite,_

_Lasagna!_

_Charlie arrived home around 5, looking exhausted. He grabbed a beer, mumbled taking shower, bed."_

_I asked when the boys would be home, he said 7:00pm._

_I told him goodnight and went back to cleaning and laundry._

_I even went into Emmett's room and took out all the clothes on the floor, changed his sheets and sprayed his room down, because it smelled._

_I was in the laundry room when I heard the door being unlocked._

_I stood in front of it, waiting, not bothering to help the struggling fools on the other side._

_They walked in and I heard all the camping gear plunk on the floor._

"_Dad? Who's car is th--" Emmett stopped half way through._

"_Damn it Emmett. Why did you stop, I ran into your sorry as-" Jasper stopped._

_They looked at each other and then me and I knew I was in for it!_

_They both tackled me and we tumbled to the floor._

"_When did you get here sis?' What are you doing here? How long you visiting?" They were asking._

_I explained about mom and Phil and they were both so excited, they couldn't stop hugging me. I was gasping for air._

"_Hey? Where's dad and is that his girlfriends new car?" Emmett asked._

"_Ummm, dad is sleeping and that is my car."_

_Both their mouths dropped._

"_What? When? How?" they both asked._

_I told them it was a bribe from Phil, last year after they'd left._

_They were upset I never told them about, I just shrugged my shoulders._

"_What smells amazing?" Emmett asked._

"_I'm making lasagna" I replied._

_We all sat down and ate, catching up on ourselves and then Jasper said "Looks like Cullen will have to share the car spotlight with sis."_

"_What? Who? I asked confused._

"_Just one of my baseball and football buddies" Emmett replied._

_I just looked at him confused._

_We finished dinner and I cleaned up, while the boys put away all the camping supplies._

_We sat around and talked for a while, then the phone rang. It was 10:00pm, who the hell?_

_Jasper jumped to get it and made a sour face and handed the phone to me, glaring the entire time._

_Leaned over and whispered something to Emmett._

_I pick up the phone._

"_Bella, how can I help you?" I said._

"_Hey, just wanting to call and say thanks for last night and hope you have a great day at school." He smiled into the phone._

_He wished me a good night and promised I phone._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**New Girl**

BPOV

I got up early in the morning, before my alarm even went off.

I jumped in the shower and got dressed, making sure I looked extra special for my first day.

I pulled out a deep blue knit dress with black leggings and blue ballerina slippers, pulled the front of my hair back and let my curls fall.

I walked down stairs and made breakfast for the guys, they came running down stairs and were so excited…

"When was the last time you guys had a homemade breakfast? " I asked.

"Um, when was the last time you were here?" Jasper asked with his mouth full of pancakes.

"O.K. guys, finish up, we need to get to school early, I have to go to the office for my schedule, remember." I said sternly.

"Bella, you remind me of Jasper's girlfriend." Emmett laughed.

"What? Why did you say that?" I asked.

"Because you're dressed almost exactly like her." Jasper sighed.

"Yeah, but you're not annoying and hyper like Alice is." Emmett laughed.

Jasper punched him in the arm.

"Well, at least she doesn't look like a friggin' hooker, like Rose!" Jasper yelled and walked away.

"What is with you two?" I asked.

"Jasper and Alice got in to a fight this weekend while camping, she and Edward left early, because Alice wanted to go shopping and Jasper _hates_ shopping, refused to go with her , he actually put his foot down for once with her and now he's miserable." Emmett said.

"Let's just go!" Jasper grabbed his bag and walked out the door.

"I'm driving!" I said as we walked outside.

"You can drive yourself, we've got practice after school, so we can't come straight home." Emmett said.

"No, I'll stay and watch you guys practice. I love watching sports, besides, maybe there will be some hot guys there, I really need a man." I giggled.

"NO!" Emmett growled.

"You won't date anyone on the teams, most of them are losers or only want to get laid!" Emmett hissed.

"And you think I'm still a virgin?" I replied.

Emmett's face turned bright red and I thought he was going to choke me.

"You BETTER still be a VIRGIN!!!" Emmett yelled.

I looked at Jasper, who was in shock and I started laughing.

"Of course I am, but I really don't want to discuss my sex life with my brothers, so come on, I need to get to school. I will stay after and watch you guys practice. No arguments!" I snapped.

They obeyed and got in.

"Man, how did you get Phil to buy you such a nice car?" Emmett asked.

"He wanted me to quit making mom feel guilty and I joked and said buy me the new Volvo, in red and I will. So 2 weeks later I had my car, it was special order because it wasn't available here yet, it cost him a shit load of money." I said grinning.

We got to school, the first ones there. They boys walked me to the office and we got my schedule.

Ms. Cope welcomed me and asked if I was more like Emmett or Jasper. I replied I was a good mixture of both. I had Emmett's sense of humor and I had a serious side like Jasper.

She smiled and told me I'd make lots of new friends and I'd enjoy myself here.

First hour was Spanish.

I walked in and gave the slip to the teacher, she handed me my book and pointed to a seat in the back, luckily I was one of the first one's, so I sat down and opened the book and studied what she had on the board.

All of a sudden I felt someone staring at me. I looked up and saw the girl that was at the mall, she gasped and asked me to stand up, "The teacher said this seat was available." I replied.

"No, no, I love your dress, see." she squealed.

I looked at her and she was wearing the same one, except it was hot pink with black leggings and hot pink ballerina slippers and short pixie hair.

I giggled and said "Oh, nice taste in clothing".

"You too, not many people around here know how to dress, I mean look at her." She was looking over at a girls who was wearing ripped overall with a tank top and a flannel shirt. She mockingly shivered.

I giggled with her.

"Oh, so sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. My name is Alice Cullen" she held out her hand.

I shook it and replied "I'm Bella Swan".

Her mouth dropped to the floor.

"What? No way! Really?!?" She was dancing.

"What?" I replied.

"I'm Alice, Jasper's girlfriend." She gave me a big hug. "We're practically family!"

"Wait until you meet Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend, my older sister, she's not very nice at times, kinda stuck up, she's head cheerleader and every guy wants her, but Emmett has her!" she replied.

"Are you and Jasper still O.K.?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I just hate camping and they were going to go fishing and that's just ewwww, so he put his foot down, I was a little hurt and surprised, but everyone wanted to go but me and well, Edward, he was brooding. He's always like the 5th wheel. No one is good enough for him, he's so stinking picky, he'll die a virgin." she giggled.

Just then, the bell rang for class to start.

After class, Alice asked where I went next and I told her Math, then Lunch, Biology and Gym.

We shared lunch together, but that was it. I was kind of sad, because I really liked her and knew we would be friends.

Math was boring, I had some guy named Mike hit on me several times throughout class and he was excited we had Gym together. I groaned.

As soon as Math was over, I took off and headed to the lunchroom.

Emmett and Jasper were waiting for me and I told Jasper I met Alice, his eyes went wide and I said that she loved my outfit and we matched. "See, I told you" Emmett bellowed.

We got our food and they pointed me to their table, Emmett had his arm around me and everyone was watching and staring at us I was so uncomfortable.

We approached the table and this blond girl shot up and shoved me away from Emmett and started yelling at him.

Jasper and Alice were both laughing, I was embarrassed and pissed off, Emmett grabbed the blond by the shoulders and yelled at her to chill the fuck out. She finally shut up and said she was ready to listen.

"Rosalie, this is Bella, Bella, this is Rosalie, Bella is my sister!!!" Emmett growled.

Rosalie's face was priceless. "OMG, I'm so sorry! Will you ever forgive me? I'm not usually such a bitch." she said.

The entire table started laughing and Rosalie shot them a look. They stopped.

"What did I miss?" The most beautiful guy I'd ever seen said.

"Edward this is Bella, _**my little sister**_" Emmett replied.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I held out my hand.

He took my hand and kissed it and said "Pleasure is all mine" and winked.

Emmett grabbed me and shoved me in the seat next to him at the end of the table.

"Times a wastin', let's eat" Emmett said.

I sat the rest of lunch and picked at my food, no one to talk to, because Emmett had me at the end with no one around.

When it was time to leave, I was thankful, what a horrible day so far with the exception of Spanish.

I walked into Biology and handed the slip to the teacher, he told me I'd be sitting in the last seat on the left.

I sat down in the seat against the wall and opened the book to what was on the board and began reading, since I was early.

I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up. It was Edward.

I smiled and said hi.

"Um, you're kinda in my seat." he said.

"Oh, the teacher told me this table was open, sorry." I blushed.

"Oh, just this seat" and he moved my book to the space next to him.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Sorry about Emmett at lunch." I said.

"Sorry about Rosalie, she's such a jealous bitch." Edward replied.

"Are you o.k.,? She shoved kinda hard." he looked worried.

"Oh, good, good, I'm use to bruising, I'm kinda clumsy." I blushed again.

The bell rang for class to start and I kept my head down most of class with my hair as a wall between us.

Class was over and I got up slowly, knowing what awaited next, Hell On Earth!

I groaned, I guess a little to loudly and Edward looked at me. "You O.K.?"

"Oh, yeah, I have gym next and I'm clumsy and there's this guy names Mike, who's also in my Math class and he has gym with me and he bugged me all throughout math and said he could wait to see me in gym." I said.

Edward shook his head.

"Tell him you're Emmett's little sister, my friend and he'll leave you alone, I promise." Edward smiled a crooked smile at me.

"O.K. Thanks" I walked away smiling.

I did as Edward said and Mike held up his hands in a defensive mode and said no problems.

Finally, the day was over.

I walked into the office to hand Ms. Cope the slip.

As I walked out, Edward was leaning against the wall.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Waiting for you." he said matter of factly.

"I was going to walk you to your car." he said.

"Oh, I'm going to watch Jazz and Em practice, I drove them today." I said.

"You, you're going to watch sports?" Edward seemed confused.

"Oh, I love watching sports, especially when my brothers are playing." I replied.

"Wow!" Edward said with a gleam in his eyes.

We continued walking out to the field and he told me I could sit in the bleachers, he ran across the field and into the locker room.

Jazz and Em were out on the field warming up, Em ran up to me "Is Cullen bothering you?"

"No, why?" I asked confused.

"Well, let's just say he's extra friendly with all the girls, he's no good for you sis, stay clear." Emmett stated.

"Whatever, he just showed me to the field, no biggie." I replied.

I sat back on the bleachers and watched them practice.

Every once in a while, my brothers would do something crazy to show off, especially Emmett.

Then, he caught site of Edward waving to me and on their next set up, he rammed into Edward good, knocking him to the ground.

Edward didn't move, I ran down to the field and asked if he was o.k., he said he was fine and got back up, shooting Emmett a dirty look.

I walked back to the bleachers and sat back down.

Finally it was time to go and I told the boys they had to shower or they weren't getting into my car.

They walked towards the locker room and I told them I would meet them at the car.

I started walking back, when I felt someone behind me. I turned around and it was Edward.

I smiled.

"Emmett told me you were a player. And that you hit on all the girls at school." I stated.

"Hmmm, well, I guess I'll have to prove myself twice as hard." he chuckled.

"Well, this is me" I stopped in front of my Volvo.

"No way, you're the girl from the mall!!! He yelled.

I just smiled and shook my head.

He ran his hands over my car and said "Good Taste"

I smiled and said "You Too."

A/N: Sorry about the last chapter, there is several mistakes in there and I do apologize. I wrote it at like 3 something in the morning. Please forgive me!!!

Thanks!!! Review!!!

** I DON"T OWN ANYTHING!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Secret Meetings

EPOV

I love the fact that Bella liked to watch her brothers practice after school.

A girl who liked sports and knew what she was talking about is so sexy.

Emmett and Jasper had to shower everyday after practice or they couldn't ride in Bella's car.

So I walked her out to her car and we would talk for 5 to 10 minuets to get to know each other and I was so falling for her.

It was true that I flirted a lot, but I never dated any of the girls from school.

I'd dated one girl since I'd been here and that was a huge mistake.

She kept trying to get into my pants and I wasn't having any of that. She was great to hang

out with, but that was it.

Bella, she was a different story. She sent chills down my spine and electrical currents through my skin.

Her smile made me melt and I got tongue tied. Her laugh, it made my heart leap and her smell, it was intoxicating.

I wanted to grab her and just kiss her all over, gently and lovingly, nothing ever rough for Bella, she should be treated with the greatest of care.

I had to stop, because I knew I was getting a goofy grin on my face and she'd see it.

"Edward, did you hear me?" Bella touched my arm and smiled.

"Um, sorry, I had a thought and um, sorry." I looked down at my shoes.

"Em said they're having a party after the game Friday, since dad's out of town at a Police Chief Conference." she replied.

"Oh, yeah, I'll be there, you can count on that!" I smiled.

"Maybe you should stay the night, Alice will be." she smiled and blushed.

"Um, yeah, that sounds like a plan, I'll ask Jasper." I replied.

"Jasper? Why not Emmett?" she asked.

"Well, because with Alice staying I know that Jasper can't really protest about me being there. I don't think you'll see Alice in your room at all Friday night." he smiled and raised his eyebrows.

Oh my gosh, she was blushing. I had to touch her.

I looked over my shoulder while her head was down to make sure her protectors weren't coming and the coast was clear.

I put my hand under her chin, lifted it up and looked her in the eyes and gently stroked her cheek with my thumb.

She smiled and pushed her face into my hand.

"You have the softest, strongest hands to have ever touched my face." she blushed again.

"And have a lot of guys touched your beautiful face?" I asked with a furrowed brow.

She blushed again. "No, only my parents and Jasper once when Emmett yelled at me for eating the last of the cereal when I was here visiting, when I was little." she said.

"Good, I wouldn't want anyone else to have." I smiled at her.

She quickly stepped away and said "Goodbye Edward, thanks for the Biology advice."

I caught her hint and said "See ya!"

Emmett and Jasper walked up and looked at me, I waved by to them and got into my car and took off.

I couldn't help but think about Bella all the way home.

When I got home, I sat at the table and finished my homework, it only took me 20 minutes and by that time Esme was ready to set the table. I grabbed the plates from her and helped.

"What's gotten into you Edward dear?" Esme said.

"Nothing, can't I help my beautiful mother set the table fro dinner?" I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Alice…" Esme yelled.

Alice came fluttering into the kitchen. "Yes, mom?" she said.

"What's gotten into Edward?" she asked, looking at me and smiling.

"I'm not sure, I've been trying to figure it out myself mom. He was in a good mood this morning and took extra time doing his hair and he was humming and he's always smiling. Edward doesn't smile mother. Especially at school." Alice prattled on.

I continued to set the table and keep smiling.

"Edward, we're talking after dinner!" Alice said.

Esme giggled and said "You're in trouble now Edward."

I shook my head and kept smiling.

We all sat down for dinner and Carlisle even noticed I wasn't my usual self.

"Yes, dad, Edward is off and I'm talking with him tonight, not to worry!" Alice stated.

Carlisle broke out into laughter.

Esme shooed Alice and I out of the kitchen, giving us a reprieve for the night, since we had to have a 'talk'.

We went up to my room and Alice started.

"Who is she?" Alice said.

"What? What are you talking about Alice?" I asked.

"Don't play stupid with me Edward, I know you're after someone or you've got your eye on someone, but what I can't understand, is why you're acting all stupid. I mean really, you can have _ANY_ girl you want in school and you're acting like you're still afraid to ask this one out? _**Who is she? **_Alice demanded.

"I can't say. She's different, special, she's not like the others, she likes me for me, not because we've got money and not because of my looks and not because of my car or my friends." I stated.

She looked at me and then started to bounce and smile and squeal!

"_**BELLA!!!!!!" **_she yelled.

I blushed, damn it, she was good!

"Why don't you ask her out. She likes you too." Alice stated.

"What? How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I talk to her everyday Dumbward!" she replied.

I laughed at the name.

"When? When do you talk to her? You're always over at Jasper's!" he asked.

"Duh!!! While he's doing his homework, me and her talk and I noticed last week, she was smiling and humming while making dinner and I asked her the same thing I asked you, I don't know why I didn't put 2 and 2 together." she said kind of upset at herself.

"You can't say anything to Jasper or Emmett, they'll kill me!" I shouted.

"What? Jasper, no, he knows already." Alice said.

"WHAT??? Do you want your only brother DEAD!!!" I shouted.

"Jasper is cool with it, as long as you're serious and don't hurt her, because then you'll have a problem and I think Jasper is a lot more protective of her than Emmett, Emmett is just the muscle. Jasper kicked Emmett's butt onetime when they were younger, because he hurt Bella's feelings" Alice replied.

"Yeah, I know. She said that to me today." I said.

"So what do I do Alice? I need to know!" I begged.

"Well, didn't Jasper come and talk to you before he asked me out?" Alice stated.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well, before Friday, you need to talk to Emmett and Jasper. Offer to give them a ride tomorrow, because Bella and I are going shopping and she won't be there to drive them home after practice." Alice smiled.

"O.K., I'll call Jasper now and ask." Thanks Alice. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

I quickly dialed Jasper's number.

"Hello?" It was Bella.

"Um, hey, it's Edward. Is um Jazz there?" real cool Edward, I thought to myself.

"Yeah, hold on!" She sounded upset.

'JAZZ!!!!!! PHONE!!!!!!" she had some lungs and then a banging sound, I'm guessing she dropped the phone on the counter. I waited.

"Hey, Jazz here."

"Jazz, hey, um I was wondering if you and Emmett needed a ride home tomorrow, Alice said her and Bella were going shopping and since you guys are on the way, it's smarter than everyone driving, you know?" I was so friggin' nervous.

"Um, sure, sounds like a plan, maybe we can all go out for pizza, since the girls will be shopping and our dad leaves for the conference. Oh, speaking of which, you should just stay the night with Alice Friday night, I was thinking we could all do something Saturday. Rosalie is staying with Emmett Friday night and I don't want Bella feeling left out, maybe you 2 can watch a movie or something while we're all…" I stopped him.

"Enough Jasper! I don't want to know about 'while we're all off doing…', you're with my SISTER, remember!" I shouted.

"Oh, sorry dude I forget sometimes because it's been almost a year. A year!!!" Jasper said.

"That's cool, I'll see you guys tomorrow." I hung up.

BPOV

"What was Edward doing so cozy to you Bella?" Emmett growled.

"Was he bothering you?" Jasper chimed in.

"No, he was answering a Biology question for me! You 2 need to grow up!" I said and got in the car.

We drove home with only the music blaring.

I got out of the car and went straight to my room and slammed the door.

Stupid brothers, I'll never get a date with those two buffoons around!

All I could think of was Edward and his touch. I rubbed my hand where his thumb had been a short time ago. I smiled and I thought of his smile, it made me weak in the knees, I sighed.

"What are you smiling and sighing for?" Jasper asked.

I jumped.

"Oh, nothing, I was thinking about something I was ready yesterday, in one of my romance novels. That's all." I replied.

"So, is there anyone at school that interests you?" Jasper continued.

"What? I don't even know anyone, except my 2 bully brothers, Edward and Mike, he keeps asking me out, maybe I should agree. You guys are having a party Friday night, maybe I should go to the movies with him or something." I smiled, knowing that would piss Jasper off!!! I of course knew I wouldn't go anywhere with that slime ball!

"Emmett!!!" Jasper yelled and his face was RED, ooppss….

Emmett came running into my room.

"What? What's the matter?" he asked, concerned.

"Our baby sister is considering going on a date with Mike this Friday, while we're having our party!!!" Jasper spat.

"_**WHAT!!!" **_Emmett yelled and I swore the entire house shook!

He got in my face and started yelling. If I were serious, I would have been scared, heck I was a little scared.

"You are not going anywhere with that pervert!!! He's only asking you out for Friday, because he knows we'll be drunk and won't be able to drive and help you once he's attacked you!!! I forbid you to go!!!" Emmett screamed!

"O.K., that's fine. I'll just stay in my room and read, no biggie!" I shrugged.

"What? That's it? No fight?" Jasper asked. "No tears?"

"Nope, nada, I was only teasing you 2 anyway. I knew that you wouldn't let me and that Emmett would freak out and I know what a slime ball he is!" I smiled.

"Oh, so what was that, then?" Emmett asked calmly.

"Just seeing as to how you'd react, trying to get you 2 back for all the bad things you do to me!" I smiled.

Soon pillows were flying and we were all laughing and giggling.

I loved my brothers, even if I'd end up a Nun.

"Hey, let's go to Taco Bell, they've got .39 taco's tonight and I am craving taco's" Emmett said.

"You're driving then, I don't want my car to smell like tacos." I stated.

So we all jumped in Emmett's jeep and went to Taco Bell.

We ate and laughed and them I asked them a simple question.

"So, who do you think is boyfriend material at our school? I really need a date BAD!" I said seriously.

"NO ONE!" Emmett said with a mouth full of taco.

"Em, come on. There must be at least one person you'd trust to take me out and bring me back safely." I begged.

Jasper looked at me and smiled. I gave him a questioning look and smiled.

"Well, who do you think Jazz?" I was curious.

Emmett was looking at Jasper and Jasper was smiling like the Cheshire cat.

Emmett was shaking his head, "No, don't even think it Jazz! I'll rip your nuts off if you say his name! You know he's not…" Emmett was stopped by Jasper's reply.

"Edward!" Jasper said.

Emmett about choked on his taco.

I had the most shocked look on my face, I'm sure.

"Emmett, think about it. He's terrified of us, he knows if anything happened to Bella that he'd have to answer to us and mostly to Alice! He wouldn't hurt her at all. I think he'd be even more protective of her than we are, look at me with Alice, because I know if I ever mess up and hurt her or she gets hurt with me, he'd kick the shit out of me and I'd lose my best friend." Jasper said defensively.

"True" Emmett said.

"But, how do we know if he's interested?" Emmett said.

They sat there for about twenty minutes talking about me like I wasn't even there.

"Hey!" I finally said.

"I'm sitting right here!" I snapped.

"Don't I get a say in this? Don't I need to at least be attracted to the person?" I asked.

"No!" they said in unison.

"If you wanna date, we'll fix you up with Edward. He's the only one we can trust! Take it or leave it sis!" Jasper said.

"That's not fair!" I got up and dumped my try and walked out and climbed in the jeep, smiling all the way.

"Bells, we're sorry!" They said as they walked up to the jeep.

I had my hair in my face, head down and Ipod in ignoring them.

They climbed in and sighed.

We got back to the house, Jasper went upstairs and changed, Emmett took off his shirt and sat on the couch to watch sports, I was baking a cake in the kitchen.

The phone rang, "Hello?" I answered.

"Um, hey, it's Edward. Is um Jazz there?" Edward said.

"Yeah, hold on!" I was kinda pissed, no hi or anything.

'JAZZ!!!!!! PHONE!!!!!!" I yelled and dropped the phone on the counter to finish my cake.

"Hey, Jazz here."

I sighed and ignored the rest of the conversation.

"Bella, Alice wants you to call her when you're done baking, Edward said." Jasper relayed the message to me.

"O.K." and I finished my cake mix.

I ran upstairs after I put the cake in.

I immediately called Alice.

"Hello?" A deep, soft voice answered.

"Um, yes sir can I please speak to Alice?" I said.

"Bella?" the soft voice asked.

"Yeah? Edward?" I asked and he was chuckling.

"Can I please speak to Alice Edward." I said perturbed.

"Yeah, hold on. ALICE!" Edward yelled.

"That was my ear, Edward!" I snapped.

"Oh, so sorry! Because my ear wasn't ringing when you yelled twice as load for Jasper or when you _dropped the phone on the counter!" he replied._

"_Oh, sorry" I apologized._

"_No problem. Look, Alice is in the shower, do you want her to call you back?" he asked agitated._

"_No, just tell her I'll see her tomorrow, I'm tired, I'm going to bed." I snapped and hung up._

_Damn it! What did I just do. He'll never want to date me now, he thinks I'm a bitch._

_I just get frustrated and tongue tied when I talk to him, not as bad on the phone I noticed, but on the phone he was irritating. Not sweet and gentle like in the parking lot._

_I went back down stairs to finish my cake and I watched T.V. with my brothers for a while, until it was time to frost the cake and go to bed._

"_Night guys!" I shouted from the kitchen._

"_Nite sis!" they called in unison._

_A/N: Hope you like this… It is slowly building in my head. _

_Please review!!! Any ideas, send them to me!!! ***I OWN NOTHING/ALL STEPHANIE***_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 ~ Coffee Shop**

BPOV

Emmett and Jasper had the perfect first date for Edward and I.

HOMECOMING!!

UUUGGGHHHH!!! I hate dances, so they thought it all the more funny.

I hated wearing heals and dresses even more.

Alice was excited when Jazz filled her in, it meant a shopping trip and Makeover Bella day…YEAH…NOT!

Alice dragged me to a formal dress store, one she was obviously familiar with and must frequent often,

We walked in and they all greeted her by name and had a rack of dresses for each of us, ready to try on, I groaned.

"Bella, relax! It's just trying on a few dresses, nothing big! Let's get started, you first." Alice shoved me in a room and I groaned.

She handed me my first dress, which was a silver sheath dress, it was simple, nothing fancy. I stepped out.

"Nope, next!" Alice yelled.

I didn't even have time to protest, she had another dress thrust at me and sat back down, this went on for about half and hour, finally, dress number 500 or so it seamed, I was about to turn around and walk right back, but she yelled. "WAIT!"

"OMG! I think we found it! This is perfect, it just needs to be taken up a little at the knees and it will be perfect! Franc!" she yelled.

"Yes, Alice dear." he came running.

"This is it, but it needs to shorter at the knees, can you do it?" Alice asked.

"Why Alice, how dare you question my own private collection!" he smiled.

"Franc! Why didn't you tell me? I knew you were working on it, but I had no idea! It looks so Chanel and classic, I love it!!!" she jumped up and down.

"I didn't want you to be biased, that's why!" Franc said.

"Well, this was made for Bella, you must have had her in mind! The cut, color and everything!" Alice was excited.

"Um, hello? Can I change now?" I sighed.

"No!" I have to pin you up, then you can go.

I smiled and waited patiently for him to finish.

The dress was beautiful and the shoes matched perfectly.

I was deep blue, spaghetti strap dress, simple and straight, Alice had is hemmed to about mid-thigh, I though I was going to die and in the back, it came down into a deep plunge, revealing most of my back.

"Alice, Emmett and Jasper are going to kill you! They'll never let me out of the house with this on!" I protested.

"Stop worrying. Rosalie will wear something way more reveling and well, I'm hoping to as well, so their eyes will be on us, not their little sister! We've got to get Edward to notice you." she smiled evilly.

"I don't want your brother ogling over my body! That would be too weird!" I screeched!

"Bella, calm down! Japer ogles my body all the time, it's fine really!" she smiled and stepped in to the dressing room with her first choice. I heard a squeal and knew she found the perfect one, right away.

She stepped out and my jaw dropped!

It was a very short black strapless dress and it was all scrunched up and she was wearing these amazing stiletto's. I would have killed myself in something that tall.

"WOW! Alice, you look stunning! Jasper is not going to make it through dinner, let alone the dance, without ripping that off of you!" I said blushing.

"Well, let's hope so… Especially since my parents are out of town this weekend. It will be perfect for us! It'll be our 1 year anniversary as well." she smiled.

"Ugghh, please I don't want to hear about your sexcapdes with my brother!" I groaned.

"It's bad enough I can hear and Emmett talking about you and Rosalie all the time, not mental pictures I enjoy. It's always on the evening when we're in the gym working out. I have to turn my iPod up full blast, just to drowned it out. It is horrible, they even compare noises and who says who's name more! It is utterly disgusting!!!" I ranted.

Alice blushed and smiled. "Who wins in the moaning contest?" she asked slyly.

I groaned and threw a show at her.

"Get dressed, I'm starving!" I said.

"You are your brothers' sister! Always starving! Just like them two!" she was laughing.

"That's why I have to work out so much, they dare me to keep up with them, if not they call me a light weight! I can't have that."

Alice giggled and led the way to the food court.

Alice said she was going to the Salad Shack and I made a face, I needed real food.

I looked around for a few minutes before deciding on Pizza Palace. I ordered 2 large slices of pizza, one with pepperoni (in case Alice wanted a bite) and one loaded, with pepperoni, sausage, ham, bacon, green peppers, onions , an extra think slice at that, a large Dr. Pepper, garlic bread and a slice of cheesecake.

The guy behind the counter smiled at me and said 'Wow! Your boyfriend must be really hungry."

"Um, actually this is all for me." I blushed. "I don't have a boyfriend." I smiled.

"I can hardly believe that! Someone as beautiful as you, not taken? Unless, it's because you intimidate them by actually eating, a lot!" he smiled.

"Well, I have two older brothers to keep up with, so I've got to be able to keep up." I smiled again.

He rang me up and scribbled something on the receipt, 'Call me. 389-9875/ Jordan'.

I blushed and walked away to find Alice.

As I was walking through the food court, I looked up see Edward with his friends, they were sitting in the far corner and he had his arm around 2 girls, cheerleaders, no doubt, blond and built, ugghhh!!! I cringed and looked down, going the opposite direction, finally finding Alice on the other far end of the court.

I was pouting when I got to the table, not realizing it.

"What's the matter Bells?" Alice asked.

"I just saw your stupid brother. He is over there with some of the other football players, all cuddled up to 2 blond bimbo's!" I frowned.

"WHAT?" Alice let out this horrible screech.

Half of the food court turned to look at us.

I sunk down in my seat and dropped my head.

"Alice, please. Don't make a scene. It's no big deal. He's not mine, we're not dating, so I don't know why it upset me. Just forget about it. Besides, I got Jordan's phone number. He's a college student !" I smiled.

Alice looked at me and smiled "When were you going to tell me?" I shrugged my shoulders and smiled again.

"He was impressed by all I could eat." I laughed.

Alice giggled at that.

"Well, are you going to call him?" Alice asked.

"I'm not sure, Emmett and Jasper will freak out!" I said.

"So, meet him somewhere, don't let them know." she replied. "Then, if it's not going well, you can always leave and not worry about a long awkward drive home." she winked at me.

"Hmmm, you're right! When should I call?" I asked.

"Call now! Set up a date, before homecoming!" she smiled.

"Alice, that's tomorrow." I yelped.

"So, meet him for coffee tonight or breakfast tomorrow." she suggested.

"O.k., I can't believe I'm doing this" I sighed and dialed his number.

"Hello?" a deep voice answered.

"Um, hey is Jordan there?" I asked timidly.

"This is he, who's this?" he questioned.

"Bella, from the food court w/ all the pizza?" I reminded him.

"Oh, hey! What's up? Long time, no talk" he laughed.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to meet for coffee tonight. What time do you get off work?" I asked.

"7p.m., where would you like to meet?" he questioned.

"Well, there's a coffee shop at the corner of 5th and Main St., will that be o.k.?" I asked.

"Yeah, I live right around the corner, meet there at 8p.m.?" he suggested.

"Um, yeah, sounds great. See you at 8! Bye." I hung up and smiled.

"Well???" Alice asked.

I'm meeting him at 8., he lives right around the corner from the shop, Alice you're brilliant.

"Let's go, we've got an out fit to pick for tonight." Alice giggled.

"Remember, not one word to Jasper or I'm dead!" I hissed.

"Scouts honor!" she smiled.

I rolled my eyes at her.

We got to her car and sped away to my house.

Giggling, we ran upstairs, not even stopping to say 'hi' to the guys.

Charlie came up and asked if we had fun today and we said yes. I told him I had to go to the library later and get some books for a school project. I'd be a couple of hours. He smiled and said fine, as long as I took one of my brothers, I groaned.

"I'll go with her Charlie, if Emmett or Jasper goes, they'll embarrass her and she'll never get any work done." she smiled her dazzling smile.

"O.K., just be home by 9:30, no later!" Charlie threatened.

"Dad… It takes at least half and hour to get to Alice's house." I pouted.

"Well, good for you Alice drove over here today, so It'll be o.k." he smiled.

I let my shoulders fall and Alice said it would be o.k., I could work on the project more over the weekend. And gave me a big smile and wink.

I finally changed into what Alice had given me, a pair of skinny jeans and a simple black sweater with my black Converse. Yes, she made me comfortable. She French braided my hair and we were ready to go.

We walked down stairs, I had my back pack for good measure.

"Hey, where you going sweetie?" Jasper asked Alice.

"Oh, to the library with Bella, she needs some help in History for a report." Alice sighed.

"Oh, I'll get my jacket and tag along!" jasper replied.

"NO!" we yelled in unison.

He looked at us like wee were crazy.

"Why not?" he pouted.

"Because, it's the only time for girls." Alice replied.

"Fine! I'll see you when you get back?" he asked.

"Of course, I'll kiss you as soon as I return, sweetie!" Alice blew him a kiss.

"Bella, I'll take your car and go to the library and check out some books, incase they come looking for you, at least you'll have books." Alice smiled.

"Thanks, you're the best friend ever!" I gave her a hug.

"Oh, you so owe me a shopping trip with no restrictions, I lied to my boyfriend fro you!" Alice winked at me.

"O.K., no restrictions! I swear!" I giggled.

Alice dropped me off at the coffee shop.

I walked in to order my coffee, when I heard a loud boisterous laugh 'oh, God, no!' please don't let it be who I think it is.

All of a sudden I felt my feet off the ground and heard my name 'BELLA!'.

I was slowly out on the ground and turned around,. "Oh, hey Em. What's up?" I asked.

I saw him at the table with Edward and other teammates as well as several cheerleaders.

"What are you doing here sis?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, I'm here to get some coffee, before going to the library." I was pulling at my sleeve.

"Bells? What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing,." I said.

Looking over at his table.

"Oh, you wanna join us?" Emmett asked.

"No, I've gotta get to the library." see ya and walked away.

I walked outside and stood around the corner, catching my breath.

"Bella?" a strange voice said.

I looked up and saw Jordan.

"Hey" I smiled.

"You ready to go in?" he asked.

I held up my coffee and said "already ordered. Wanna go for a walk?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem, let me grab some coffee, I'll be right back." he said.

I smiled and as soon as he went inside, I dialed Alice.

"Hello? Bella, what's wrong?" Alice asked.

I explained about what happened and told her we were going for a walk in the neighborhood, I'd call her to pick me up in a little while.

Jordan walked out and held out a biscotti, 'thanks' I said.

We walked and talked for a while, he was going to Community College for 2 years, because he wanted to go to England for a semester, before going off to Berkley to major in what else, Journalism!

I was floored, we talked about books and politics, I lost track of time.

It was 9:15 and my phone was ringing. "Yes, Alice?" I asked frustrated.

"Bella! It is 9:15, we have 15 minutes to get you home!" she shrieked.

"Shit! Meet me at the coffee shop corner, we're almost there." I said and quickened my pace.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked.

"Well, my dad doesn't know I'm here, he thinks I'm at the library, Alice my best friend offered to come with me or I'd have to bring one of my brothers." I cringed.

He laughed and said he understood, he'd be protective of a little sister, if he had one, but he was an only child.

He asked if he could call me sometime, I told him I'd like that. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and I climbed in the car with Alice as we sped away.

"Oh My! He's so cute!!! And he kissed you!!!" Alice squealed.

"I know, I can't believe it!" I said.

I filled her in on everything we talked about and about his major, she was squealing with delight!

We pulled up to the house, Emmett was home and there was loud music coming from inside.

We walked through the door and Emmett and half the football team where there.

I grabbed Emmett by the ear and pulled him into the kitchen, Alice went to find Jasper.

"What the hell is going on Em?" I was yelling at him.

"Dad got called to Olympia for the weekend, some special U.S. Marshal thing he helps out with. So, I decided to have some friends over to release the tension before the game, chill out." Emmett yelled back and walked out of the kitchen.

I screamed, it didn't matter, because the music was so fucking loud!

"Wow, remind me to not get you mad at me!" I jumped as the voice came around the corner. Edward.

"What do you want?' I growled.

"Just came to get a beer, no biggie." he smiled.

I rolled my eyes and began taking out pans and bowls.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"It's my fucking kitchen, I can do what ever I want! What's it to you?" I spat.

"Damn, who pissed in your Wheaties!" Edward said and stormed out.

"Shit!!!" I growled and continued my rant.

"What did you say to Edward?" Jasper yelled at me.

"What? I didn't say anything to him, why the fuck is everyone bothering me! Leave me alone!" I screamed at Jasper.

"Bella! Don't talk to me like that! Something is bothering you, tell me." Jasper put his hands on my shoulders to clam me.

"Not now, I'm too pissed and anyone could walk in. Later. O.k., promise!" I sighed and continued my baking rant.

Alice came in a few minutes later. "Bells, what's up? Jasper said you were upset, Edward is putting and you're pissed. What the hell are you making?" she questioned.

"Just leave me to my baking, please. I'll fill you and Jazz in later. 'K!" I smiled.

"O.K." she gave a weak smile and left.

About 2 hours later, I emerged from the kitchen, feeling a little more relaxed, I'd done several tequila shots and was pretty tipsy.

The party was full swing and I looked and saw a few people paired off, Alice and Jasper on the loveseat, they needed a room, Rose in Emmett's lap and grinding away, again they needed a room and several people on the dance floor grinding away.

I found the one person I was looking for, some blond bimbo on his lap, kissing him and him not resisting!

I stormed up stairs and fell on my bed, crying.

I looked at my cell phone, 3 missed calls and 1 message.

I played the message "Bella, just wanted to tell you I had a great time tonight. I'd love to take you on a real date tomorrow night, give me a call if you're up to it. Again, had a great time."

I looked at the 3 missed calls, one was Jordan and 2 were from other friends at school.

I looked at the clock, almost midnight, Jordan I'm sure was still awake.

I pushed redial and waited for an answer. Voice mail, damn. "Jordan, Bella here, sorry I missed your call, give me a ring as soon as you get this, I'll be awake for quite a while. Bye." I hung up and sighed.

I walked over to my stereo and put on All American Rejects, "Gives you Hell", it fit my mood at the moment. I grabbed a book off my shelf and sat in my beanbag to relax.

About 5 minutes later, my phone rang. I grabbed it without looking at caller ID.

"Hello?" I asked giddy.

"Bella?" a male voice asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"Jordan, here." he was smiling.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked casually.

"Not much, what's all that noise in the background?" he asked.

"Oh, my dumb ass brothers are having a party, tomorrow is the biggest game, Homecoming and they're blowing off steam." I replied.

"So, did you get my message? Well, duh or you wouldn't have called back." he replied.

I giggled. Suddenly my door flew open and Alice and Jasper where on my bed, looking at me with big question marks over there heads.

"Um, can I call you back in a few, my brother just walked in." I sighed.

"Sure, I'll talk to you in a few." I closed my phone.

"Yes, Japer/Alice?" I replied.

"It's later." they replied.

"Fine…" I sighed.

"O.K., well, remember what I told you at the mall Alice?" I sighed.

"Yes, Edward with the girls, right?" Alice replied. Jasper looked confused.

So I filled him in on the entire mall story, about seeing Edward.

"Then, when I went to the library, I stopped by the coffee shop and Edward was there again with more bimbo's hanging on him. Jasper I thought you said he was a good guy? I mean, I'm going to Homecoming with him tomorrow night, on recommendation from you and Emmett. Now, it looks like he's a man whore!!! What the fuck is up? And now he's downstairs making out with someone else!" I started crying.

Jasper put his arms around me and I broke down.

"Is this why you were ranting in the kitchen?" Alice asked.

I shook my head yes.

"I'm so sorry Bells." Jasper said.

"Edward must have started drinking early today and he gets all man whorish when he does that.

Do you still want to go tomorrow night? With him?" Jasper replied.

"Well, I've got the dress, I can't not go. I'll just mingle with others once we get there. I mean, we'll all be together for dinner, so it'll be o.k., right?" I questioned.

"Yes, it'll be fine. It's his loss anyway." Jasper held me and then I said I was fine, he let me go and him and Alice walked out.

I picked up my cell phone again and hit redial.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" Jordan asked.

"How did you know it was me?" I questioned.

" I put your name in my phone, so now it pops up with a beautiful flower every time you call." Jordan said.

"Oh! Thanks" I replied.

"Hey, are you o.k.? You sound kind of upset?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, just aggravated at my brother's, that's all." I replied.

"So, what about tomorrow night? Dinner and a movie?" Jordan asked.

"Oh, sorry I have Homecoming. I've already got the dress, you know." I replied.

"Oh, totally. I understand. Been there, done that." Jordan laughed.

"Of course, your in college." I smiled.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Jordan asked.

"Oh, some dumb jock friend of my brother's. Nothing major" I so lied about that.

"Oh, so no boyfriend or anything close to serious?" Jordan asked.

"Nope, nothing." I replied.

"Well, how about a Sunday brunch and matinee?" Jordan asked.

"Let me call you tomorrow, I'll have to ask my dad. You know, teenager here." Jordan laughed and said 'of course'.

We talked for a few more minutes and then said our goodbyes.

I sat up on my bed to see Emmett fuming.

"What?" I asked.

"What do you have to ask dad permission for, Bella?" he questioned.

"None of your business!" I yelled.

"Damn it Bella, what's up with your yelling? You've been pissed all night, not enjoying the party, but your damn cake rocked! It's all gone." he smiled.

"What do you really want Emmett?" I asked.

"Well, Jazz told me why you were pissed." he said.

"WHAT??? Why can't he leave his fucking mouth shut!!! This is stupid!. I don't care if Edward wants to fuck around with someone else, you and Jasper were all keen on him and look at him, he's with every girl that throws herself at him. You said he was a nice guy. I'd hate to see what a bad one looks like. You and Jazz stay out of my love life, I don't need any fucking help! I've got a date Sunday afternoon! Don't even go there Em, I don't want to hear it. You and Jazz are practically fucking your girlfriends in the living room, dad lets them stay the night with you and he knows what you're doing! But I ask to go out for one fucking thing and I get turned down! Not anymore! Fuck you all!!!" I broke down and cried.

Emmett came over to me and held me.

"Are we still on for tomorrow night?" Emmett asked.

I sighed. "Yes Em, we're still on for tomorrow night."

"Bella, give him a chance, he really does like you. He gets all stressed before a big game and drinks, then he becomes a man whore! I know it sounds horrible, but maybe he needs someone like you to make him focus. Really, this is the only time he even messes around with other girls. The rest of the time he's moping and brooding Edward. Really. Please, I'm your brother and I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. You know that. I love you. And I really would like to see you with him. He likes you a lot." Emmett said.

"Em, can we just get through tomorrow night. Please. One step at a time." I sighed.

"Well, I think most everyone has left, want to come down and watch a movie? Rose had to leave, she got in trouble in school this week, so she couldn't stay out late tonight, if she wanted to go to Homecoming and stay out all night. So she chose tomorrow night." Emmett laughed.

"Fine, give me a second to change and wash my tears off." I smiled.

I changed and washed my face.

Looked at my phone and there was a text.

_Hope to see you Sunday, brunch and movie! ~ Jordan_

I smiled and grabbed my phone and headed downstairs, not sure of anything until after tomorrow night.

It beeped again as I was sitting on the couch.

_What about breakfast tomorrow? You can't be that busy all day? Please._

I was about ready to text back and my phone disappeared out of my hands.

I looked up to see Edward, scrolling through it with a look of disappointment on his face.

He tossed it back and stomped into the kitchen. I got up and walked after him.

"What the hell is your problem Edward?" I yelled.

"You Bella Swan, you!" he yelled back.

"What? What the hell did I do? I'm not the one hanging all over these people and making out with them, that's you buddy. If anyone has a right to be pissed, it's me! And why would I? We're not even dating! So fuck you Edward Cullen! Fuck You!!!" I spat.

I was standing in the middle of the kitchen crying. He tried to walk towards me and I ran out, dialing my phone as I ran to my room.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered.

"Oh, sorry Jordan. I didn't realize you'd already fallen asleep." I was sobbing.

I heard a click and guessed he must be turning on a light.

"Bella, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" he sounded concerned.

"I just got into a fight with my date for tomorrow night, he grabbed my phone and was pissed when he saw the text from you and started yelling at me. I mean I'm not his girlfriend or anything, just going with him for my brothers, uugghhh!!!!" I was still sobbing.

"Bella, you don't have to go or you can go with someone else." he said.

"No, you don't know my friends and brother's, I have to go, my friend bought me this insane dress and I have to wear it, it's awesome! You should see it." I smiled into the phone.

"Um, well, I would love to, but how?" he suggested.

"Oh, sorry I forgot. Well, maybe we could meet for coffee after the dance?" I suggested.

"Yeah, great. Meet you at the coffee shop?" Jordan asked.

"Well, let me call you when we're leaving and then we can meet. 'k!" I said.

"Yeah, sounds great, talk to you later. Night." Jordan said.

"Night." and I hung up, smiling.

I laid in my bed and sleep finally took me over.

A/N:

Very long chapter, but I just couldn't get it all out.

Hope you enjoy it!!!

Review!!! Review!!!

PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***Stephanie owns all… I do not***


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Homecoming**

BPOV

I slept in for the first time in weeks.

I was exhausted from the night before.

I don't know how long I cried, I felt like crap, my hair was a mess and my face was swollen.

I sat up in bed and my breath caught, Edward was sitting in my bean bag, using my laptop.

"What the fuck are you doing Cullen?" I spat.

"Waiting for you to wake up. Don't you have a breakfast to go to?" he accused.

"It's none of your concern Cullen, now please leave my room!" I spat.

He got up off my beanbag, walked over to my bed and whispered in my ear "If you weren't such a bitch, I'd date you!" and walked out.

I threw my clock at the door, right as it closed, sending it into a million pieces.

I went over to my stereo and turned it up as loud as possible, putting in Paramore (Riot) and jumping in the shower.

I was singing at the top of my lungs.

When I was done, I stepped into my room, with my robe on (thankfully), to Emmett and Jasper sitting on my bed, hands covering their ears.

I screamed and went over to my stereo, turning it down.

"What the fuck? Doesn't anyone knock anymore?" I asked.

"It's not like you would of heard us, Bells." Jasper said.

"Why did Edward storm out of the house all pissy this morning?" Emmett asked.

"He read my text last night, was pissed about what he read and then, came into my room this morning, accusing me of something and then telling me _**'If you weren't such a bitch, I'd date you!'**_

I was screaming it at them.

"Why did you let him read your text?" Emmett replied.

"What? I didn't let him read anything, he took my phone from me! He flipped it open and read it, I couldn't stop him! Why are you two so hell bent on protecting him? He honestly doesn't seem like that great of a guy!" I was still yelling with new tears streaming down my face.

My phone starting buzzing, a new text.

Emmett went to grab it, but I reached it first.

"Can't I have any fucking privacy?" I asked.

"Fine, when you're ready to be rational, we'll be down stairs, waiting to talk!" Jasper demanded.

They walked out of the room and I just screamed for about 5 seconds, as loud as I could, I had to release my tension.

I flipped open my phone and it was Jordan _'I guess breakfast is out, hmmm, maybe a quick lunch? I really would like to see you. Call me, Please." ~J_

I dialed his number, trying control myself.

It rang 3 times and went to voice mail.

"Hey Jordan, sorry, I over slept, the party went on way late. How about coffee at 3? I have to get my hair and stuff done this morning, but I've got a nail appointment at 1:30 and should be done by 3. Meet me at the Starbucks inside Barnes and Nobles. If you can't make it, just text me, thanks."

I sat down on my bed and sighed.

My phone rang and I picked it up quickly "Hi" I said happily. "Hi Bella!" uugghh, it was Alice.

"You're really awake this morning. What's the occasion?" she asked.

"Oh, I thought you were Jordan calling back, that's all." I sighed.

"Sorry to disappoint you." she sneered, playfully.

"No, It's not like that Alice, I love you! When are we leaving to get our hair and stuff done?" I asked.

"Well, that's why I'm calling. I was making sure you were alive and well, before I came and bothered you, because I know what a bad mood you were in last night." she smiled.

"Give me at least 20 minutes, my brothers want to talk to me." I asked.

She agreed and I went downstairs to talk to them.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"Listen. We know Edward is pissed at you for some stupid text and you're pissed at him for being a man whore, but get over it. You to need to have fun tonight. I'm making it my special assignment to make sure you two have a blast!" Emmett stated.

"Listen guys, I am sorry I yelled so much, but he really pissed me off, acting like we were dating or something, he never even officially asked me to Homecoming, so how do we know he doesn't have a date?" I asked.

"We've already cleared it with him, no other date, just you. Could you at least be nice tonight?" Jasper asked.

I looked at him, wide eyed.

"What? I've been nice… He's the one making out with bimbo's, not me…" I spat.

"You're the one making hook-ups with guys named Jordan though!" Jasper yelled.

"What?" I asked.

" I called and talked to Edward today and he said he saw your texts to some guy named Jordan and that he's asked you our several times. And then I find this in your room. Really? The guy who works at the pizza place? That's as good as you can do Bella?" Japed said.

All I saw was red…

"What the hell gives you the right to be so damn judgmental about someone I might want to date? I don't want to hear it from either of you, got it. He is a nice guy, not someone I'm going to get serious with, just someone I can talk to, Got it!" I spat and walked out the door at Alice's horn honking.

I got into the car, slamming the door a little harder than needed, but I was pissed.

"What did those assholes say this time?" Alice asked.

"They were defending your brother to me, hoping I would see him in a different light, not the man whore that he is!" I said.

"Listen Bella, Edward is a lot of things, but man whore isn't one of them. I swear, he's a virgin and only when he drinks, does he hit on random chicks, usually before the big game. I hate it, but maybe if he had someone steady in his life, he might not act like that." she replied.

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, thinking about what she was saying.

"I'm still his date for tonight, right? He hasn't asked anyone else?" I asked.

"Nope, still for him, he's hoping when you two are a lone, you'll be ale to talk and work things out. Last week, he was all happy and whistling at home and the past two days, he's not left his room, except for your brother's party and then tonight, that's it." Alice replied.

"O.K., I'll give him another chance, only if he behaves and talks rationally, not like a crazy man." I told Alice.

She agreed to give him the message. By that time we were at the mall, getting out hair and makeup done.

Our hair was first.

Alice told the hair dresser how my dress was and they both agree to pin back the sides and let the rest flow in curls down my back. It was pretty painless and took about ½ hour.

Then it was on to the makeup store, this took longer and was not fun. I didn't like to wear makeup as

A rule anyways, but when she was finished, I looked in the mirror and found I could almost be what Edward wanted..

When we were done, I begged Alice to go to the food court.

She agreed, but nothing big, since we were going out to eat in a few hours!!!

I groaned but agreed.

She wanted a smoothie and I of course wanted pizza, we split up and agreed to meet in the middle.

I walked over to my favorite pizza place and came face to face with Jordan.

"Hey, WOW! You look great!!!" he replied.

"Um, thanks." I said back.

"Oh, that's right, homecoming tonight. Well, your date is one lucky man. If you look this good in jogging shorts and a tank, I can't imagine what you'll look like in your dress. So are we still on for coffee?" he asked.

"Oh, um, I'm kinda riding with brothers and their girlfriends and they rented a limo, so I have to go wherever they go. Sorry." I bit my bottom lip and replied.

"Oh, well, that's o.k., some other time. As you can see, I got called in because of homecoming, so I can't make our coffee date this afternoon. I could take a break and sit with you for a few, if your friend won't mind." He asked.

"O.K., that sounds good.' I smiled.

He yelled to his co-workers he was taking a 10 and grabbed two Dr. Peppers and 2 slices of pizza.

H walked over with me to the table Alice was at and I introduced them.

He sat with us, laughing and talking for at least half an hour.

Alice looked at the time and said we needed to go, we had to get our nails done.

Jordan looked at Alice and said "Do me a favor please? Snap a picture of Bella tonight and send it to me, please." With that, he gave me a quick peck on the lips and jogged back to work. Waving at me as we left.

Alice was giggling the entire way to our nail appointment.

"He is so cute. I would totally go for him. If I didn't have Jasper, that is…" Alice said.

I smiled and smacked her arm.

We finished with our nails and went back to Alice's, since that's where we were getting ready.

We ran up to her room, I tripped on the way up and ran right into Edward, getting lipstick all over his baby blue polo.

"Damn it Swan. Watch where you're going!" he snipped.

I walked the rest of the way to Alice's room, plopped down on her couch, rubbed my ankle and stared into space. Alice was on the phone with Jasper. They talked for about 45 minutes.

I had my iPod in at this time and decided to veg out and go in to the kitchen for water.

I walked in the kitchen singing to a song and ran into Edward again, damn, was God hating on me today or what!

"Sorry, I had my eyes closed." I mumbled.

"Swan, you seriously need some coordination. I hope you're not planning on dancing tonight." he replied.

"Well, I guess that answers my question!" I snapped and walked out the back door to the gazebo.

I sat out there for almost an our, when I heard Alice calling me.

I got up and walked inside, passing by Edward sitting on the couch, reading a magazine.

I went to Alice's room and she was tapping her foot.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you forever!" she exclaimed.

"I needed air, your brother is pissing me off again!" I said.

"I just talked to him and he said he was going to be good tonight. I told him he had competition for your affection and he wasn't happy about that, especially when I told him it was a college student, he was pretty upset." Alice said smugly.

"Now, get dressed it's almost time!" she demanded.

She yelled at Edward to get dressed as well and we didn't have to worry about Rosalie, she was getting ready at my house. When I spent the night here, she usually spent the night there, It was a better arrangement, since Emmett's room was closest to mine.

I finished getting ready as did Alice, she helped me with my shoes and last minute touch ups.

We heard the door bell ring and Alice squealed, knowing it was Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

I told her I'd be right down, I need to make a call first.

I snapped a picture of myself in the mirror and then called Jordan.

He picked up on the first ring. "You've got mail!" I said and then hung up.

Seconds later my phone was ringing, "Yes?" I asked.

"Bella, you look exquisite! I would love to be the one with you tonight. I'm going to be so jealous!!!" Jordan replied playfully.

"I'll have Alice take a better on later, promise." I replied.

"Bella, come on! Time to go!" Alice yelled from downstairs.

"Sorry, I've gotta go, natives are hungry and restless" I said.

"Bella, have fun tonight. Call me if you can. Night" Jordan sighed and hung up.

I walked down stairs with my purse in hand and as I reached the last step, of course I make a grand entrance and fall, but not before a set of strong arms and an amazing scent caught me.

I looked up and it was of course, Edward.

I groaned.

"Oh, am I that horrible to look at Swan?" he questioned.

"Um, no… I'm just always clumsy and running into you." I responded.

Esme snapped a picture of Edward and I as he was still holding me, looking like he was dipping me during a dance.

I groaned again and he set me on my feet.

Esme made us gather around for pictures.

First as a group, then as siblings and then as couples, Edward and I were the only 2 to protest, but were still made to do it.

Alice had swiped my phone and snapped several pictures as well, so I could send them to Renee, quickly.

After pictures were done, the limo arrived and we were all escorted out the door, Esme taking more pictures of us as we climbed in.

As we drove to the restaurant, Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice were making out, hot and heavy, leaving Edward and I feeling awkward.

"You can kiss my sister if you want Cullen" Emmett boomed.

"What? Don't I get a say in who can kiss me?" I protested.

Edward leaned in my ear and asked "Would it truly be so horrible?"

I blushed and turned in my seat, I was going to send my mom and dad pictures of tonight.

A few seconds later my phone buzzed, I popped my phone open and read the message.

"You two look very happy together, your 'non' boyfriend, right? I guess I won't bother you anymore. ~J"

I read it and instantly teared up. Thankfully no one noticed I saved that text and would write him later.

We finally arrived at the restaurant and I excused myself to go to the restroom, after we ordered.

I dialed Jordan's number, no answer, just voice mail "Jordan hey, I fell coming down the stairs, please don't be jealous, I'm very clumsy, especially in heals. Call you later, Bella." I hung up and took a deep breath and walked back to the table,

Edward and I sat in silence most of the night, him not talking to me and vice versa.

Finally it was time to go to the dance.

We arrived and found our table, Alice and Rosa, sat their purses down and I sat down at the table, Edward mumbled, 'going to get a drink, be right back'.

I sat at the table, strumming my fingers, looking pathetic, I know.

My phone buzzed.

As I was going to answer it, it disappeared from my hands.

"I'm your date tonight and I'd appreciate it if you'd treat me like it, I'm trying damn it and you keep texting him." Edward spat.

He handed me my phone back, I slipped it in my purse and looked at him.

"Well, if you're my date, it would be nice if you took me to the dance floor. I'd rather not sit here all night doing nothing!" I replied.

He offered me his hand and when he pulled me up, he whispered in my ear "just follow my lead and you won't hurt yourself or anyone else." He smiled into my neck, kissing it.

The sensation when his skin touched mine was electric.

He pulled me close to him and put his feet under mine.

Soon we were gliding around the dance floor.

"Edward, you're a fantastic dancer." I smiled.

He just shrugged his shoulders.

A slow song came on and he pulled me closer. Tighter.

I could feel him smelling my hair and smiling on the top of it.

A few slow songs played in a row and I didn't notice anyone around us.

I just felt his wonderful hand, holding mine and smelled his wonderful smell.

All of a sudden he bent down and kissed me, softly a peck on the lips.

"Wanna go outside for some fresh air?" Edward smiled.

"Yeah, that'd be great." I smiled.

He grabbed my hand and led me outside.

"You look beautiful tonight.' He said, breaking the silence.

I shivered.

"Would you mind?" He was standing over me.

I shook my head no and he was crashing his lips to mine.

I was caught off guard and totally shocked.

But, I gave in and slowly his tongue started darting in and out of my mouth.

He groaned into my mouth and he started to rub his hands up and down my back.

He moved his mouth to my neck and was kissing my neck and then he began sucking on my ear, I groaned and my heart was pounding.

He pulled me onto his lap and deepened the kiss, it became urgent and full of lust.

I wanted him so badly at that point and time.

All of a sudden someone was clearing their throat.

And I was being removed from Edward.

"Damn it Edward! We trusted you with our sister and now here you are, with your tongue shoved down her throat." Jasper and Emmett both looming.

"What if I was the one who made the first move guys?" I spoke up.

They turned to look at me. Alice turned completely pale as Emmett and Jasper turned red.

"I think it's time we go, Bella." Jasper said.

"Fine." I grabbed Edwards hand and we walked to the limo.

"Why did you take the heat from me?" Edward asked.

"Well, I do like you Edward, but sometimes like at the party last night, you piss me off and I don't like the person you are when you drink. You'll jump whatever comes at you." I said.

"Really, Bella? I promise I am still a virgin. I just kissed those other girls, nothing else." Edward said.

"See, that I can't handle either. I _**really **_like you Edward and I would like to see you a lot more, but only if I know you're only going to be with me and no one else." I replied.

I can't believe I'm spilling it all to him, have I lost my mind or is that what his kiss did to me?

I can't think, everything is cloudy…

Everyone else joined us in the limo and Emmett wanted to eat, Rosalie wanted to go to an after party and Jasper and Alice wanted to go home.

The limo driver dropped all of us at home and Emmett and Rosalie left in his Jeep, Alice and Jasper went upstairs, practically ripping each others clothes off.

I rolled my eyes and Edward just growled a little.

I told Alice they needed to wait at least 10 minutes so I could shower and change, she handed me my bag and told me to go into Edwards room. She then shut the door in my face.

I knocked on Edwards door and asked if I could use his shower.

He nodded yes and got me a towel and washcloth.

I dropped my bag and got out my pajama's.

I quickly showered and changed, as I walked out of the bathroom, Edward was laying on his bed in only his pajama bottoms, watching a movie.

He motioned for me to come over to him, I walked slowly and stopped a couple of feet from the bed.

He held out his hand for me to take, I hesitated for a second, then I took it and he pulled me with all his force onto him. He flipped me over and was laying on top of me.

He was staring into my eyes and suddenly his lips were crashing onto mine again.

The kiss getting deeper and deeper.

His hand were on my hips and he angled my body perfectly under his.

I could feel his erection and it made me uncomfortable.

I struggled to get into a different position, he realized what I was doing and got off of me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen." He blushed and adjusted himself.

"It's o.k., I've just never been that close before." I blushed.

"Bella? Can I ask you a question?" Edward looked so serious.

"Yeah, of course, you can ask me anything." I replied.

"Would you be my girlfriend? I would like to be official with you and only you." Edward said.

I looked at him in shock, not fully comprehending what he was saying.

A/N:

Sorry about leaving it a cliffhanger…

Please review and tell me what you think…

Should she go to Edward or Jordan?

HHHMMMM…

REVIEW!!!!!

****Stephanie owns all… I own nothing****


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**So Many Choices**

BPOV

Homecoming was amazing, Edward was everything I wanted, but I liked Jordan too.

Edward asked me to be his girlfriend and I had told him that I really like him too, but I had to think about it/

My head was in a fog.

I needed to be by myself for a while.

It was actually a sunny day; I decided a nice walk on the beach would clear my head.

I put on my swimsuit (a 2 piece triangle top, simple black with white trim) and a pair of cut off shorts and a blue tank top, slipped on my flip flops and headed to La Push.

As I drove I realized I hadn't heard from Jacob since our first date, I guess I wasn't his type, what a shame, because he was so hot, I wanted to jump his bones the second I saw him smile.

I shook my head and found a parking place; I got out took off my flip flops and walked to the beach.

I put my iPod in and walked, trying to clear my head.

It was getting hot out, I found a spot, laid my towel down and took off my shirt and shorts, deciding to worship the sun for a little while.

I was laying there listening to the music, when a cloud suddenly covered me; I groaned and flipped over, getting ready to leave. I was startled to see Jacob standing above me. "Bella." he said, sitting down beside me, looking over my body several times, and licking his lips.

I took out my ear buds and turned off my iPod.

"Jake." I simply stated.

"Thanks for the call." I said bitterly.

"Um, yeah sorry about that, I got really sick and then all that time passed, I was sure you'd already had a boyfriend at your school, so I didn't want to bother you. Intrude." Jake said, thoughtfully.

"Oh, Um thanks." I said, confused.

"So, how are things going with you? You adjusting to Forks?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, O.K., if my brothers would try and stay out of my love life, or lack there of." I giggled.

"So, you're unattached?" Jake asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean I've gotten offers, just haven't made any decisions as of yet." I replied.

"Oh." Jake's voice fell.

Just then, my phone buzzed. "Sorry, just a second." I told Jake.

As I got up, I felt him watching me.

I walked a little ways as I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Bella? Where are you?" Jordan asked.

"Oh, hey Jordan, I needed to clear my head, so I came to La Push for a little while." I replied.

"Are we still on for tonight? I'd really like to see you again." Jordan asked.

I hesitated and wasn't sure what to say.

"Um, I can go, but only for a few my dad said, tomorrow is school." I lied, but was still undecided about Edward.

"Great, let's meet at the coffee shop, I just want, no I just need to see you again." I smiled.

"Um, 5p.m. O.K.?" Jordan asked.

"Sounds good, see you then." I said.

I turned around to see Jacob still waiting.

I walked back over and apologized.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Jake, would you and your dad like to come over for the game tomorrow night? It's supposed to be some big deal and I know Charlie would love it. Come." I smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Jake replied.

"Well, I better go homework to finish." I smiled.

Jake walked me to my car and kissed my cheek. "See you tomorrow Bells."

I climbed into my car and smiled and as I drove, I frowned, I came to the beach to clear my head and now, I basically had 2 dates. What the hell was I thinking???

I drove up to the house, only to see Edwards car in the drive way.

SHIT!!! Could this day get any worse?

I frowned and walked inside. Forgetting that I only had my swimsuit top and shorts on, Edward immediately looked up and smile widely, Emmett walked over to me and said "What the fuck Bella? Put some damn clothes on." He took his shirt off and threw it at me.

"Fuck you, it's my swimsuit top. Not a bra dip shit!!!" I shouted and went upstairs to my room.

I looked at the clock, it was 3:30, I jumped in the shower and washed, getting out I dried my hair straight and went to my closet, I pulled put a blue and white sundress and a pair of white flats.I put on a coat of mascara and some strawberry gloss and ran downstairs.

I was almost out the door when Jasper stopped me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Out, I need some things, girl things." I whispered.

He made a big 'O' with his mouth, "O.K., but don't be too long, we natives get restless when we're hungry!" he said.

"What the fuck?!?!?! Am I the maid and chef now too?!?!" I screamed.

Edward and Emmett looked up.

"Hey I was only joking, damn; we'll order pizza, chill out. Dad won't be home until late, be home by 7:00, O.K.?" Jasper asked.

"Fine" I walked out the door.

I drove to the coffee shop and parked, I had butterflies in my stomach.

I got out to see him waiting on the corner.

"Hi." Jordan smiled as I walked up to him and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hi." I smiled back.

We walked inside and ordered our coffee and sat in a quiet corner booth.

It was so easy talking to Jordan; he never made me feel young and stupid, like my brothers.

When I looked at my watch, it was 7:15 and told Jordan I had to go, or my brothers would send out a search party, great timing, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I sighed into the phone, knowing it was Tweedle Dee or Tweedle Dumb!

"Bells, where are you? It is 7:15, I told you to be home by 7:00!" Jasper was screaming.

"Oh, sorry dad, I lost track of time! I'll be home in a few." I spat.

"Wow, your dad sounds pissed, I better walk you to your car." Jordan said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

When we got to my car, Jordan leaned down and kissed me, I mean kissed me, he put his hands around my waist and was pulling me closer, but I was pushing away. I didn't want to be kissed like that, not yet.

"What the fuck Bella? I thought you wanted me?" Jordan spat.

"Um, well, I don't know about wanting you like '_that_'!" I stated.

"Oh, you're a virgin; well this is lucky for me then isn't it?" He smiled a creepy smile.

He had a hold on my arms and I remembered what my brothers had taught me, he wouldn't let go after I asked several times, so I kicked him, in the family jewels!

I got in my car, and drove off, calling Alice as I was driving.

She picked up the phone, breathless.

"Wow, must be a heck of a sale on Gucci!" I joked.

"Bella! Hey actually we just finished shopping and we're trying to cram everything in my car. I really need to let Rosalie drive next time, her car is much bigger." Alice giggled and I heard Rosalie too.

"What's up? What are you doing?" Alice questioned.

"Nothing, I just need some girl time, can I meet you at your house?" I asked.

"Yeah, we'll be there in half and hour, meet you there." Alice said.

With that I drove off to my house, to get my stuff for school.

I walked in and they all looked up from their pizza.

I ignored them and went straight to my room, packing and calling my dad at the same time.

"Chief Swan, please." I asked the person on the other end.

"Chief Swan, how can I help you?" he asked.

"Dad, can I spend the night with Alice, I know it's a school night, but I promise I won't be up to late." I begged.

He was laughing "Your brothers bugging you again?"

"As always." I sighed.

"O.K, just let them know where your going." he said.

"Oh, dad, tomorrow is the big game, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" he questioned.

"Well, I invited the Black's over for it, I hope that was o.k.?" I asked.

"Oh my, I forgot about that, thanks Bells, I'll go to the store on my way home and pick up things for that. O.K.?" he asked.

"Thanks daddy. See you tomorrow." I said.

I turned around to see a fuming Emmett in my room.

"What is your problem?" I asked.

"You invited the Blacks' over tomorrow? Billy is fine, but his son irritates us, we don't like him!" Emmett yelled.

"And where do you think you're going?" Jasper appeared behind him.

Both of them standing in my room, arms crossed.

"I'm spending the night with Alice!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, well that's o.k. then" Jasper smiled.

"We're still not happy about tomorrow, Bells." Emmett said.

"Well, if dad hadn't been working so hard, he would have invited them himself, so don't blame me, I just ran into Jacob at the beach this morning. I know dad wants Billy here." I said.

I grabbed my things and headed downstairs.

"Need some help?" Edward smiled.

"Sure, thanks." I smiled back.

He carried my bags out to _his _car.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Well, you're going to my house; I'm going to my house, so why take 2 cars? I can drive you to school too or you can ride with Alice, whichever." He smiled and ran his hand through his hair.

"Thanks, I'd like that." I smiled "Riding to school with you, that is." I blushed.

He held open the door for me and said he'd be right back. I'm guessing to say bye to my brothers.

We made it to his house in no time and Alice and Rosalie were just pulling up.

"Bella!" Alice yelled and grabbed me in a hug.

"Hey, wow you guys buy out the mall?" I asked.

"There are bags in here for you too." Alice giggled.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

Edward took my bags and a few more of Alice's and walked inside, with a huge grin on his face.

Rosalie decided to go to my house and spend the night with Emmett, Jasper wanted to come here, but Alice told him later, after 10:00p.m.

We ordered pizza and retreated to Alice's room.

We were listening to music and eating, when I started to cry.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Jordan isn't who I thought he would be." I sobbed.

She had a questioning look on her face.

But, before she could ask, I told her about my afternoon with him and him forcing himself on me.

And how he made fun of me for being a virgin and saying it 'must be his lucky day'.

I cringed when I though about it.

Alice grabbed me in a hug and kissed my head.

"Bells, there's nothing wrong with being a virgin, you just want it to be with the right person, I totally waited and haven't been 'deflowered' that long, Jasper was my first and I was his." she smiled.

"Uggghhh, I don't want to know…"I grumbled.

"He's so not worth it Bells, there are other fish in the sea, and I think my brother is one of them circling you." Alice giggled.

That reminded me "Alice are you coming over for the big game tomorrow night?" I asked.

"Um, not sure, Jazz hasn't mentioned it. Why?" Alice looked puzzled.

"Well, it would be nice if there were another female in the house with me. I don't want to be there with 5 guys and me." I chuckled.

"5 guys?" Alice questioned.

"Oh, um yeah, Billy Black and his son Jacob are coming over too, Billy is my dads oldest and dearest friend, they come over for all the games." I said.

"Jacob Black is going to be in your house?" Alice snarled.

"Um, yeah? Is that bad?" I asked.

"Well, he's the biggest womanizer on the face of the planet." Alice stated.

"What? I went out with him once and he was sweet. He didn't even try to make moves on me or anything.

I don't think I'm actually his type though, because he never called me after that. It wasn't until I saw him yesterday that he talked to me." I replied.

Alice went off "Bella, Jacob has a type and you're it! FEMALE with a working vagina, you're a virgin and you've got nice full lips." she spat.

"What? What are you trying to say?" I questioned.

"Bells, he only wants one thing from girls, if they won't give him sex, he'll force you to give him head and you can't fight against him, he's too strong. He will even make you feel guilty for it afterwards and degrade you!" she was now yelling.

"Whoa… he's not coming over for me; he's coming for the game." I stated.

"I will be there Bells, I won't let you be alone, promise!" Alice stated.

We sat back and finished eating, and then there was a knock on the door.

"ENTER!" Alice giggled.

It was Edward, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"Um, Jasper came early, hoping we could watch a movie, he brought one with him." Edward said.

We both smiled and pushed Edward out, "We'll be down in 10 minutes."

We changed into our p.j.'s , Alice wore pink satin shorts with a pink satin button down top and I had on a pair of Jasper's boxers, that had Rockband on them and one of Emmett's black wife beaters.

Alice groaned when I walked out of the bathroom.

"What?" I asked her, blushing.

"We really need to get you some new p.j.'s" Alice said.

"Whatever!" I waved my hand in front of her and we walked down stairs giggling.

We got to the end of the stairs, Edward looked up and my breath hitched, he looked so hot!!!

He was sitting on the couch with only his flannel sleep pants on, no shirt, Oh God! Help me! I blushed.

"Hey! That's where my boxers went to!" Jasper yelled.

I smiled and walked over to one of the oversized chairs.

Jasper motioned for Alice to sit next to him on the love seat and Edward was sprawled out on the couch, looking like a SEX GOD!

Jasper had brought over a couple of older movies, both scary. I internally groaned.

The first one was "The Serpent and The Rainbow."

Alice got us all popcorn and sodas. The movie started out fine enough, and then it became scary.

I screamed and Edward giggled. I put my hands over my face and groaned.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and screamed. Then I heard that beautiful chuckle.

"Would you like to join me on the couch, Bella?" Edward asked.

I shook my head yes and I asked for a blanket too, I was getting cold.

I sat next to him on the couch and he covered me up.

Half way through the movie, I still had my hands over my face and Edward asked if he could share the blanket, because he was getting chilly. I saw Alice grinning; I rolled my eyes and gave him the blanket.

"Aw, Bella, can't we share? I know you're cold too. Come on. "He patted the spot next to him.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, but moved closer. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

I gave in and snuggled in closer.

Finally, the movie was over, but I was comfortable.

Jasper asked "Anyone for more?"

We all agreed and he put in the next horror flick, "The Mummy", I sighed, this one wasn't so bad.

I was getting sleepy and my eyes were getting heavy, until I heard strange noises. I looked around and saw Jasper and Alice practically getting it on.

"Alice!" I spat, "go get a room!"

Jasper and Alice stood up and walked upstairs to her room.

I sighed, "Well, I guess it's the couch for me."

"You can share my bed, if you want, I promise I won't try anything, it's just this couch is not very comfortable, believe me, I know." Edward smiled.

"Um, O.K., your parents won't mind?" I asked.

"They're gone all weekend, but, no they wouldn't mind. Jasper sleeps over all the time, Emmett occasionally stays over, but him and Rose are so loud, they prefer your house, since Charlie works late and his room is downstairs." he smiled.

I blushed, "I know, I hear them all the time, all 4 of them, my room is in the middle." I groaned.

He held out his hand "shall we?"

I shook my head yes and he led me upstairs to his room.

The electricity I felt when he held my hand was so intense, I can't even begin to describe it.

We got to his room and thankfully Alice had put my bag in his room, so I could brush my teeth before bed.

I excused myself to do just that, you never know, he might want to kiss me. I could only hope he'd kiss me!

I finished up and walked out and he was sitting there leaning against his headboard, eyes closed and hands behind his head, singing to the song on the radio.

He opened his eyes as I walked out of the bathroom and smiled.

"Wanna watch T.V.?" he asked.

"Sure, that's cool" I said.

He patted the spot next to him and pulled back the covers.

"So, have you thought about our talk at Homecoming?" he asked while flipping through the channels.

"Um, yeah, I have. I just don't want to rush into anything, I want you to be sure too. I know you like to play the field, I'm not blind. Especially before a big game, I know you drink heavily and mess around with anything attached to 2 legs, especially blonds!" I said, kind of aggravated.

He sat up and turned to me, holding my chin in his hands.

"Bella, I've never had a serious girlfriend, I've never even asked a girl out or brought one home to meet my parents, it's true that I have been a 'man whore' in the past, but Bella you do something to me, make me feel something I've never felt before and I can give up all the flirting and drinking even, just to be with you. Really, I would. And my parents, they already love you as do Alice and Rosalie." he smiled.

"Please, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked smiling and looking at me with those mesmerizing green eyes.

I smiled and shook my head yes.

He grabbed me and kissed me, softly.

"Thank you, you've made me so happy Bells, you just don't know!" he smiled that crooked smile and I kissed him again.

This time, it was more. We finally broke apart to catch our breath.

"Oh, are you coming over to our house for the big game tomorrow? Alice is." I said.

"Oh, um, yeah I heard you invited the Black's as well. So yes, I will be there, my girl isn't going to be in a house alone with Jacob Black." he frowned.

I smiled, I was _his girl!_

_I snuggled onto his chest and he covered me up, I soon fell asleep, with his arm wrapped around me and his sweet smell._


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Game

**JPOV**

**I will have Bella, she is too sexy to not be mine…**

**She will enjoy doing things to me and I to her.**

**I will have to put on all my charm when I'm there, Charlie already likes me, so I'm in.**

**I got dressed and thought of all the things Bella will be doing to me later that night.**

**My dad and I arrived at Charlie's and I saw the familiar silver Volvo in the drive way, I cursed under my breath and then realized that she wasn't dating anyone and let a smile cover my face again.**

**We knocked on the door and were greeted by this tiny girl, "Welcome Mr. Black and Jacob." she smiled this huge smile. **

**We walked in and found Charlie in the living room with the Cullen's.**

**They were all laughing and smiling.**

**I turned around to go to the kitchen, just at that same moment, I felt a hand on my shoulder.**

**I turned around and looked at the hand on my shoulder, nodded and shrugged it off.**

"**What do you want Cullen?" I spat.**

"**I want you to stay away from **_**my girlfriend**_**, yes, I did say **_**my girlfriend!" Edward growled.**_

"_**We'll let Bella decide if she wants me to stay away or not." I answered and stomped off towards the kitchen, with Edward hot on my heals.**_

"_**Hi Bella. Thanks for inviting me." I smiled at Edward as I said it and leaned down to kiss Bella on the cheek.**_

_**She blushed.**_

_**Edward came up to her, pushing me out of the way and snaking his arms around her, kissing her head "Hi Love. Need help with anything?" Edward asked.**_

_**Bella shook her head no and the room was flooded with the scent of strawberries.**_

_**It was about to drive me crazy.**_

_**Just then, Billy came in "Come on son, the game is getting ready to start." my dad prodded.**_

_**I turned on my heel and walked out of the kitchen with a sigh of disgust.**_

_**BPOV**_

_**I hope everyone gets out of the kitchen, it's just a little irritating.**_

_**Edward and Jacob bickering over something and where the hell is Alice!**_

_**I put the last of the snacks in the over and ran upstairs to change my shirt, that I'd gotten sauce on…**_

_**I heard giggling coming from Jasper's room.**_

_**I opened the door to find him on top of Alice, full make out mode, hands undershirt and all.**_

_**They both looked up and sat upright, Alice jumping up and running into my room, I glared at Jasper and he just smirked at me, daring me to say something.**_

_**I just turned around and slammed his door, walking to my room.**_

"_**What the hell was that?" I yelled at Alice.**_

"_**What? You know I'm dating your brother, what are you upset over?" Alice snapped.**_

"_**I thought you were here for me today?" I pouted.**_

"_**I am, but Edward and Jacob were cramping the kitchen and so Jasper pulled me up here, I really couldn't fight him off, you know, he's so big and strong." Alice batted her eyes at me and we started giggling.**_

_**EPOV**_

_**What the hell does he think he's doing?**_

_**He just kissed her!**_

_**I want to rip his throat out.**_

_**I'll just snake around her and kiss her hair.**_

_**She was so sexy, she just didn't understand what she did to me.**_

_**I was glaring at Jacob to take it further, but out of respect for his dad, he turned and walked away.**_

_**I kissed Bella before going into the living room myself.**_

_**Charlie clapped me on the back "I'm so glad my Bells is going out with you Edward." Charlie crowed.**_

"_**Really?" I asked confused.**_

"_**Yeah, she's so accident prone, it'll be nice to have a Doctor in the family." Charlie smiled again.**_

_**I saw Jacob glare at me and I just smiled and settled down by Charlie.**_

"_**Charlie, next game you and Bella should come to our place, Esme, my mom puts on a big spread and then we have a bbq afterwards." I said.**_

"_**Well, that sounds nice, you'll have to have your parents call me and invite me though, no offense." Charlie said.**_

"_**Oh, no sir, none taken." I replied.**_

_**The rest of the afternoon went on pretty easily.**_

_**Bella made wonderful snacks and her homemade teriyaki meatballs were to die for!**_

_**When the game was over, Bella went into the kitchen busying herself with cleaning the dishes, Alice and Jasper had went for a walk and Charlie and Billy were out front talking sports.**_

_**Leaving Jacob and me.**_

_**I grabbed the remote and started going through the channels to see what else was on.**_

"_**Don't think because Charlie likes you now, that he'll always like you Cullen." Jacob snorted.**_

"_**It only takes one little thing before he distrusts you." Jacob kept talking.**_

"_**Thanks for the heads up, I'll make sure I don't do anything to piss him off then, because Bella is one to be treasured and loved and respected, my parents taught me how to treat a woman and I listened." I spat back at Jacob.**_

_**He shook his head and walked out the front door, I joined Bella in the kitchen to help her finish cleaning, so I'd have some alone time with her.**_

_**I walked up behind her and wrapped my hands around her waist and kissed the top of her head.**_

"_**How is my girlfriend doing now?" I whispered in he ear.**_

_**She giggled and blushed.**_

"_**You know what your dad said to me today?" I felt Bella stiffen and groan.**_

"_**No love, he didn't call me any names,. He said he was happy you were dating me, so there was a Dr. in the family, because you're so clumsy." he admitted.**_

_**Bella smiled and that's all that mattered at that point and time.**_

_**I think I'm falling in love with Bella Swan.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**O.k. short chapter, I know… But I've got another story in my brain and it's in need of coming out…**_

_**Sorry…**_

_**I hope you enjoy… REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_****Stephanie owns all things Twilight****_


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Christmas

EPOV

Bella and I have been dating for a few months now and it was almost Christmas time, I was with Alice trying to decide on a gift for Bella.

"What about this?" Alice called me over to her.

"Oh! I think that's perfect." I replied.

We were in my dad's friends jewelry store, he sold everything to our family at his cost and if it was something he personally made, he only charged for the materials, nothing else. This would be perfect, this will let her know how I truly feel, because I think she feel's like I'm not loving her enough sometimes.

We talked to Aro and of course, he gave us a wonderful deal on something that should have cost around $600 or so and we got it for half of that. I hope she's not mad that I spent that much on her, although I would have spent more, Alice sure did, she bought Bella an entire wardrobe.

Esme and Carlisle had bought her a pair of beautiful diamond stud earrings.

I couldn't wait for Christmas day.

BPOV

I was out shopping with Alice, trying to find the right gift for Edward, which was impossible, because he had everything already…And I had limited funds, Charlie offered me his credit card, because he knew what Edward had gotten me and I refused, thinking if Edward really loves me, he'll like whatever I buy him.

I went into a piano store and Alice groaned, "Please Bella, he's got everything for his stupid piano!"

"Wait, I'll be just a second." I waved Alice on.

"Fine, I'm going to The Gap, Jasper is hinting for new jeans." Alice shouted at me.

I walked in and saw different types of sheet music, I asked if I could get it personalized and the lady said yes, it took 24 hours to do so. I bought the paper and had her personalize it with "Written by Edward Cullen", it was beautiful, it will be written in calligraphy and it looked like parchment paper that was slightly burnt at the edges, perfect for Edward's moodier music.

I thanked the lady and she told me it'd be ready at 4 tomorrow.

I walked out and went into a jewelry shop, maybe a nice ID bracelet, seeing as though the personalized paper was on $20.00, I still had money left.

I walked in and asked where the silver men's bracelets were at and the lady pointed me in the right direction, as I was about to pick something out, I heard a loud sigh to the left of me and saw a tapping foot.

"What Alice? I think he'd like something like this." I was protesting as she drug me out of the store.

"If you want to buy him something like that, I'll take you to the best place in town." Alice stated.

"Alice, I don't have money for the 'best' in town." I whined.

"Bella, he's a family friend and we're in here all the time, so I know we'll get something in your price range." Alice stated.

I told Alice what I was looking for and she told me she'd be right back, so I just looked around for a while.

About 10 minutes later, Alice walked out with this thin, grey haired man and introduced us.

"Aro, this is Bella, Edward's girlfriend." Alice smiled.

"Ahhh, nice to meet you Bella." Him and Alice exchanged a sly smile.

"What are you looking for Bella?" Aro asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe a cuff bracelet of some type." I stated.

"Ah, I have the perfect thing for Edward." Aro smiled.

He pulled out this thick piece of leather and told me that he had the Cullen family crest stamp and could stamp it into the leather, simple and practical, especially since Edward already had the family crest ring, like the rest of the family had.

I looked at Alice and she smiled. "I think he'll love it!"

"O.K., that's it, that's perfect!" I was grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright Bella, that will only cost $30.00." Aro stated.

I looked at him like he was crazy, the leather alone was worth more than that and then to add the snap and stamp, it was closer to $80 or $100, I knew…

"Um, are you sure? It's real leather right?" I questioned.

Alice giggled. "Bells, he's a family friend, we get a special discount." she whispered.

I smiled and was a little relieved.

He told me it would be ready tomorrow afternoon, after 4. That worked out perfectly for me.

I was so excited that I'd gotten such good deals today and still had money left over.

Alice and I headed back to her place and when we walked in the door, Emmett and Rose were arguing as usual and Edward was in a mood, because he was playing something violent on the piano, Esme was cooking, so I walked into the kitchen to see if she needed help, she nodded to the salad items and we proceeded to work in silence for a few moments.

"Esme, what's the matter with Edward? He's been distant this week." I asked.

" I noticed to dear, I'm not sure. Maybe you should talk to him." she smiled.

I excused myself from the kitchen and walked over to the brooding piano player.

I sat down next to him 'hey sexy, what's up?', he just smiled and kept playing until the song ended.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Um, yeah." he said hesitantly and his eyes were nervous.

We walked to the back yard and sat on a bench in front of the stream.

"What's the matter Edward? You've been so distracted this week, I'm beginning to worry about _**us**_." I sighed and put my head down.

He sighed as well, putting his hand under my chin, he lifted my face to meet his. "I've just been thinking, there is nothing wrong between us, everything is right, more than right, at least on my end." he stated.

I looked up at him "What do you mean Edward? Is there something wrong with me, that I don't know about?" I spat, not meaning to, but that hurt.

"Can we not do this?" he asked.

"Fine, we don't have to talk ever again!" I ran off crying.

I ran up to Alice's room and saw her and Jasper in full make out mode.

"Shit! I need to go." I ran out of her room and out the front door, where Edward was waiting for me.

"You can't go anywhere, you rode with Alice, remember?" he chuckled.

"What the hell Edward? You have the nerve to laugh after we brake up? Glad to see I meant so much to you!" I screamed.

The look in his eyes was pure sadness.

"You really just broke up with me?" he asked, still stunned. "What did I do? All I've done is love you Bella, that's all." he was crying, I'd really hurt him.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry." I ran to him, hugging him and he hugging me.

"You've just been so off lately, it has had me worried. I want _us _to be _us. I don't want to break up with you. I just want to know what's going on with you." I said._

"_I can't tell you, it'll ruin a surprise, a good surprise I have for you." he stated and smiled. " I didn't want to say anything, because I might give it away." he stated._

_I smiled at him and jumped into his arms, kissing him and slamming him against his car. He groaned and pulled away._

"_Damn Bells, we've gotta stop doing that." he said as he adjusted himself. I blushed._

"_Come on, lets go to my room before dinner is ready." Edward said._

_I smiled and followed him upstairs._

_EPOV_

_It was Christmas eve and my parents were having their annual party, Bella would be here tonight. I smiled at that thought._

_Esme yelled at me to get into the shower and right before I did, Alice bounded in my room._

"_Hey Bro, when are you giving Bella her presents?" Alice asked._

"_Well, her and Charlie are going to be here tomorrow, for a few before Charlie has to go to work. Then Bella will be spending the night with us. I would like Charlie to be here for it, since I asked his permission first, so probably when everyone is around." I replied. "Now go, my shower awaits!"_

_With that, I got into the shower and washed quickly._

_20 minutes before guests arrived, Bella was usually early for these , I hoped everything was fine._

_I picked up my cell and looked, 3 new messages, all Bella. 'hey, we're going to be a few minutes late, thee were problems at work, so Charlie had to stay late. Be there about 6:15, sorry'._

_I snapped my phone shut, got dressed and ran downstairs to tell my mom, that Bella and Charlie would be late. She smiled and already knew, Charlie had called her._

_I sat out by the stream with a beer and waited for what seemed like hours, in reality, only about 20 minutes._

_I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned around. There was a vision in red._

_Bella had on a short red dress, spaghetti straps, with a bow across the chest, the bow having a few sequins and these red heels, OMG! I wanted to jump her right then, even though we hadn't done anything yet, I was hoping that the day was coming soon, Bella was becoming more and more irresistible._

_The party went without a hitch, I led Bella outside and we sat on the porch swing, just enjoying the quiet._

_I turned to her and gave her a passionate kiss, so I could the point across about how much I wanted her._

_Charlie came outside and cleared his throat, I sat up and smiled, slightly dazed still from the amount of passion that just came from Bella, in that kiss._

_I went to sleep with visions of Bella in my head!_

_BPOV_

_I was so excited about today, Christmas!!!_

_I had never got to spend Christmas as party of a big family before._

_I got up showered and was cooking breakfast for Charlie._

_He came down and kissed me on the cheek, asking if I was excited about today and I was just beaming, all my questions I'd had about Edward and I were fading._

_I ran up stairs and got dressed, ready to spend the day with Edward and his family and Charlie, of course._

_As I was finishing up, my phone rang._

_I picked it up "hello?" I answered._

"_Morning sunshine, wanted to make sure you were awake and to see what you were wearing today." Alice asked._

"_I'm wearing a red v-neck sweater, black dress pants, black peep toe heels and the black jewelry set you bought me last week." I was smiling._

"_It is the Stella McCartny sweater we bought a few weeks back?" Alice asked._

"_Yep!" I said popping the 'p'_

"_OMG!!! Edward is going to die when he sees you in this outfit!" Alice was screaming._

"_Oh, by the way, make sure your dad is dressed kinda nice, nothing to fancy, but please, no flannel! We've got a big surprise for him!" Alice squealed._

"_Already taken care of. I bought him a nice red polo and he's got on a pair of faded Levi's and black boots, he looks pretty good. What's the surprise, you gotta tell me!" I begged._

"_Well, my aunt came into town this morning and my parents think her and Charlie would hit it off nicely, so they're going to introduce them, then the four of them are going to some Italian restaurant for dinner, my mom made ours already, it'll be ready by dinner time, she left the instructions for you, since you're the only one who can truly cook! Oh and pack a bag, you're staying here tonight! Love ya!, gotta go!!!" Alice then hung up._

_EPOV_

_I was getting anxious, Bella and her dad were just coming down the drive way, Alice kept rubbing my back, telling me it would be o.k._

_I was hoping she was right, things had been a little tense between Bella and I and I had to set it right._

_There was a knock at the door and I opened it to find a smiling Bella, looking stunning, I couldn't take my eyes of her. The bright red against her creamy skin, it was making my body do bad things._

_They sat their gifts under the table and Esme came in followed by her sister Irina._

_Irina was mom's older sister by 3 years and they were total opposites. _

_My mom was an old soul, I think that's why her and Bella got along so well._

_As for my aunt Irina, she was a free spirit, but looking to settle, she married young, too young, like Bella's dad and it didn't end well, he was an abuser and she was looking for someone to be protector and lover now. She wanted to move back to Forks, to be close to her sister and family. She was ready to settle down again, after 13 years. About the same amount of time Bella's dad been single._

_She introduced Irina to everyone and Charlie couldn't keep his eyes off of her. She was very pretty._

_Her hair was long and flowing to mid back, a blondish-copper, where as my moms was a brownish-copper, kinda like mine. She was about 5'8, slender, big crystal blue eyes and a radiant smile, she also had fair skin like my mother, growing up in Alaska, there's not much sun._

_Carlisle came home from his hospital rounds and asked if everyone was ready for gifts._

_Alice was bouncing up and down as always, Emmett put stacks of presents in front of everyone._

_When all the gifts were distributed, Esme went first._

_Carlisle had bought her a new pair of diamond hoop earrings._

_Alice followed, Emmett had bought her a case of Red Bull, we all groaned, especially Jasper._

_Irina was next, Carlisle and Esme had given her a beautiful tennis bracelet with diamonds and sapphires (her birthstone)._

_Bella was next, she opened my gift from Alice, it was a coupon book and a bunch of gift cards, the book was handmade and they were shopping passes, some for full days, others for a few hours and then the last one she about choked on, it was a shopping pass, but for Fashion Week in Paris! She started crying. "Bella, don't worry about it, we'll have a blast when we go this summer" Alice smiled._

_I reached over and wiped her tears._

_Everyone else went around opening their gifts as well._

_Charlie had gotten Jasper and Emmett a membership to the Forks gym, they were so excited and he got me and Alice a Spa day, with the works. He bought Edward a fishing set, saying he wanted to take him out with him, that was a very good sign, I smiled and kissed my dad on the cheek, he'd basically just told Edward I was his forever and he had permission to marry me, that's how significant that gift was._

_He bought Esme and Carlisle tickets to the ballet in Seattle in a few weeks._

_He apologized to Irina, saying none of us knew she'd be here, but offered to take her to dinner next week._

_She accepted._

_I opened Bella's gifts and was very pleased, I loved the note paper and the cuff, they were so personal, that's why I loved Bella._

_She was crying again, because she'd just opened the gift from Esme and Carlisle, the diamond earrings and then the next gift was to both of us, from Jasper and Emmett. We both looked at each other, worried._

_We took the bow off the box and opened it, pulled out the contents without looking closely. Then I saw the condoms, flavored, glow in the dark, Bella blushed, Charlie turned a murderous red and Jasper and Emmett were rolling on the floor._

_Carlisle the always calm one spoke and they stopped "Well, at least you made sure that your sister and Edward would be protected and not have any unnecessary little ones running around. Esme jabbed him in the side and Charlie shot them a 'we'll talk later look.'._

_Finally, it was time for my gift, Alice was bouncing up and down._

_I moved the sea of paper away from us and sat next to Bella, taking her hand._

"_Bella, I love you more than anything in this world and I know we're to young for marriage, which is why I got you the next best thing." I stopped to open the box._

"_Bella you are my soul mate and this ring clearly states that, It is my promise to you that'll I'll keep you happy and safe and when the time is right I promise to ask you to marry me and spend forever with you." I smiled at her and she was sobbing. I put my arms around her and kissed her head._

"_Edward this is the best gift ever and I promise I will always be here for you and try not to jump to crazy conclusions about our relationship any more. I love you!" Bella said._

_After that, our parents cleaned up and then left for their dinner, we all went off to our separate rooms._

_A/N:_

_I hoped you all like this chapter, if you did, please review…_

_Pictures of a few things on my profile._

_Any suggestions, let me know… I'm all ears…_

_**Stephanie owns ALL… I'm just borrowing**_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Together Forever

EPOV

It was summertime now, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie just graduated, Bella and I were still going strong and were excited about our upcoming trip. We were going to see her mom in Jacksonville, 2 weeks and counting.

"Edward, want to go out with the guys tonight, or does Bella have you wrapped up so tight, that you can't leave her side?" Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, I can go, damn. Let me call Bells and tell her." I said.

"Nope, we're all going out tonight, without telling our women…" Jasper smiled.

"How much have you guys drank already? Alice and Rose will kill you!" I laughed.

"That's the point, dude! We haven't been out in so long without the girls, that it's needed at all costs. We love them, but sometimes we've gotta break free." Emmett said.

"Fine, fine, but if Bella gets pissed, you 2 are going to answer for it." I said.

"Nope, we're not taking the heat for you, you've got to man up on this one and let Bella know who wears the pants in the relationship." Jasper sighed.

"Oh and grab your fake ID, we're going to have a blast tonight. We're going to Seattle." Emmett laughed.

"Shit, Seattle. Bella is gonna freak!" I screamed.

"Shhh, Alice is upstairs dumbass!" Jasper whispered.

Emmett and I started laughing. "Look who's whipped now!" I laughed.

"Go pack your shit and let's go, before they start asking questions." Jasper sighed.

I ran upstairs and packed a few things and we jumped in Emmett's Jeep and took off.

BPOV

Uuuggghhh!!! What a horrible morning. I woke up with a splitting headache and was not looking forward to a day of shopping with Alice, but I'd told her I'd go, because I did need a few things for my Florida trip and then in another 6 weeks, Alice and I would be going to Fashion Week in Paris, I was so excited, but I wasn't going to let Alice know, just yet.

I got up and took a shower, looked in my closet and tried to find something acceptable to wear.

I finally settled on a pair of black leggings, a blue baby doll top and my personal touch, black Converse.

I threw my hair up in a ponytail, put on some mascara and lipgloss and waited for Alice.

5 minutes later, a horn beeped.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I said getting into the back.

"Ali why do you have your dad's car?" I asked.

"Oh! We've got a lot of shopping to do today and the bags most defiantly wouldn't fit into my car, oh and I forgot we're going to Seattle, I called Charlie and he said that's fine, we've got a hotel room and everything." Alice was excited.

"Why didn't you tell me, I could have packed a bag, damn it Alice!" I sighed.

"It was suppose to be a surprise, a day without the guys, now it'll be a night too, we're going to go dancing, just the girls, I'm so excited." Rosalie explained.

We sang and laughed the entire way there, we were almost there and I realized that I hadn't talked to Edward today, so I text him: _**'Hey sweetie, I haven't talked to you today, I miss you and I love you!'**_

I sighed and waited, we'd reached the hotel and still nothing, maybe he was in the shower or jogging or something.

We checked into the hotel and then left to go shopping.

After about 4 hours or shopping, I told Alice I needed to eat.

We went to the food court and grabbed salads and pizza.

I looked at my phone to make sure it was working, I text Alice and she looked at me funny.

"I text Edward hours ago and nothing, I hope he's O.K." I said.

"I know, I've been trying to get Jasper and nothing, what about you Rose?" Alice asked impatiently.

Rose smiled and put her head down….

"What Rose, what do you know?" Alice frowned.

"Well, I came home and caught Emmett packing an overnight bag and I **MADE **him tell me what was going on. Of course, he tried to act all high and mighty, saying crazy shit about this is a man's weekend and we'll do what ever we damn well please." Rose giggled, then continued. " I gave him the look and he broke. HAHA! He said they were going here, to Seattle and having a 'guys' weekend and not telling us, to show us they wear the pants on the relationship. HAHA! They had to quilt Edward into it, he was going to call you several times, I guess, but they took his phone away." Rosalie finished.

"That's when I came up with the 'girls' weekend, we can play that game too… I think I know what clubs they'll hit tonight and we'll be there, but we've got to get some serious sexy outfits and we're going to hang back, making sure they don't see us, right away. If I know Emmett, he'll get them in the VIP area, so they'll be overlooking the dance floor and we're going to pick up some hotties and have fun tonight!" Rosalie said.

"Um, I don't know guys, I don't want to fight with Edward, things are going so good, I don't want to risk it." Bella sighed.

"This is exactly why I shouldn't have said anything! Damn it!" Rosalie said.

"Bells, look, everything is strong between you and Edward and he's the one who ran off here first, not the other way around." Alice smiled.

"O.K. fine, just nothing too trashy." I insisted, looking down at my promise ring and smiling.

We went to the mall and shopped for what seemed like hours, it had only been 2, kill mew now…

Alice was shoving things over the door to me and finally I said 'wait' and opened up the door.

"This is it!" I exclaimed and Alice and Rose gasped.

"OMG! It is perfect, Edward is going to die when he sees you in that!" Alice exclaimed.

It was blue, Edward's favorite color **(pictures of all dress on profile).**

We finished shopping and bought our shoes, got our hair, nails and makeup done.

We went back to the hotel to get ready and then went to the hotel restaurant for dinner.

After, we headed to the club, found a table in the back corner, ordered drinks and sat down for a few.

It was really weird being at a club without the guys.

The club was picking up and we saw the guys walk in Rosalie was good, they headed upstairs to the VIP section, they looked good. I wanted to run to Edward, but they kept giving me dirty looks.

Then, a group of cute guys came over and asked to sit with us. The girls said yes and made room for them.

I sighed and moved over as well, the one who sat next to me was quite nice looking, "Whatcha' drinking?" he asked. "White Zinfandel" I replied, blushing, he touched my cheek and said "Wow, you blush easily, I'd like to see more of that. What's your name? Mine is James, that's Dmitri, next to the blond and Felix, with the pixie."

"Bella, my name is Bella and the blond is Rosalie and the pixie is Alice." I smiled, blushing again and getting another touch on the cheek.

Next this I knew, we'd all been introduced and Rosalie ordered shots all around, I was going to kill her later, because she knows how I got after doing shots and it was never good. She gave me 'relax' look and so I did.

After our 5th shot, I was really loose and wanted to dance, I was giggling and Rosalie and Alice were all over their 'dates', I wasn't, but he was on me. I tried to relax.

We were getting ready to dance, when I saw the guys go to the dance floor, with girls.

"Hey, a couple more shots and then we'll go out, 'k! everyone and I shot my eyes to Rose and Alice and then the dance floor, they agreed.

Edward was with a redhead and she was pawing all over him, dressed in barely a scrap of material and his hands were on her ass and they were grinding away. Jasper was with a brunette, she was almost his height, she had straight hair and looked like a model, they were dancing slowly although the music was fast and looking into each others eyes. Lastly, there was Emmett and he was dancing with a girl, almost as striking as Rose, she had long blond hair and a knockout body, but huge boobs, totally fake. They were kissing and grinding, this night might backfire on all of us.

They finished the next 2 songs and went back up to the VIP section, we told the guys we were ready to go dance.

James grabbed my hand and kissed it and led me to the floor, a slow song was on. He was really tall, I had my head on his chest and his chin rested on my head, he was being a gentleman, he had his hands around my waste and mine were around his neck.

"You smell wonderful" James said whispering in my ear.

"Thank you." and of course I blushed. He looked down and rubbed my cheek again, already knowing I would be blushing. He then took my left and held it, looking at my ring. "I noticed you're taken, huh? Is this your batchlorette party?" he asked.

"Um no, it's just a promise ring." I smiled, _**what just a promise**_, what was I thinking!!!

We finished the slow dance and the others joined us, we were out there laughing and having a good time, none of us looking up at the VIP section or anything, like we didn't even know.

We danced several songs and excused ourselves to go to the restroom, saying they would meet us at the table.

We walked to the bathroom and glanced at the VIP section, the guys were alone, we walked inside and overheard the 3 bimbo's talking. "Oh my God, Jasper is so fucking sexy, I love his Texas accent, it's so hot and he's such a gentleman. I know, Edward is so sweet and every time I run my fingers through his hair, he makes a purring noise and his arms are so strong, they feel great on me. Emmett is fucking HOT! And his kissing, WOW! If his kisses are that good, I can imagine how good he does everything else." They kept giggling, Rosalie, acting like she was really drunk, bumped into the blond bitch while she was applying another ton of lipstick and it went straight across her face.

We all giggled, Rosalie acted innocent, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I've had a little too much to drink, can you forgive me?" She used her thick Texas accent.

"Yeah, I guess so, just don't let it happen again, I've got a hot man waiting for me, I think we're going to really get to know each other tonight." The blond said.

Rosalie smiled and we finished up.

The girls were gone and I about lost it.

"No, we're not doing this girls, we've got 3 hot ass guys waiting for us and if our want to be dicks, then let them, we'll make them regret it! Now, let's go back out there and have some fun. Got it Bella, no pouting, James is fucking hot and so into you." Alice smiled.

I gave a false one and we walked back to the table, heads held high.

The guys had drinks for us waiting and we sat and talked for a while.

Slow songs came on again and we all went to the dance floor this time, it was a sad slow song and my mind wandered to Edward, it was "The Wind Blows" by All American Rejects.

As the night went on, the music got better and we danced a lot. James was a great dancer and respectful, not touching below the waist and always brushing my cheek when I blushed.

Our guys must have been oblivious, because they didn't notice us at all.

It was almost closing time and we decided to go to Denny's for breakfast, the guys decided to join us, we took separate cabs so we could chat amongst ourselves.

Alice and Rosalie noticed my mood change, once the guys were away.

"What's wrong sweetie?" they both asked.

"I can't believe I watched them making out upstairs, his hand was halfway up her fucking skirt! Why?" I started sobbing.

"Shh, It's O.K., everything will work out." Rosalie promised.

We arrived at Denny's and the guys walked over to our cab, James opened up my door and noticed I'd been crying. "What happened?" he asked, pulling me to the side.

"Oh, I don't handle shots very well, I get really emotional, sorry" I said.

We walked in and were seated in a round booth, Alice and Rosalie both giggling with the other guys and I was just sitting there with James staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're beautiful, your hair is a wonderful color and you have the most beautiful skin, not to mention soft." he said as he stroked the blush on my cheeks.

We ate and talked, Alice and Rosalie exchanged numbers with Dmitri and Felix, James kissed me on the cheek and said he'd see me around, he was such a gentlemen, I smiled and touched where he had kissed my cheek, they paid for our meals and we (the girls) sat and talked for a little while.

I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

I walked towards the back and came face to face with the guys and bimbos, Edward in full make out mode!

Emmett had the look of horror on his face and Jasper looked like death, they cleared there throats, but he ignored them, I took off my ring and threw it at his head "shit guys what the fuck?"

"Hi Edward!" I spat.

His face turned green.

"Bells, hey, it's not what you think." Edward spoke.

"Oh, were you giving her mouth to mouth?" I spat again.

"Hey, you're the girl from the club, your bitch friend ran into me." the blond bimbo said.

I turned around and ran back to the table.

"Let's go, I just ran into the guys and Edward was making out with her, I threw my ring at him and the blond bimbo recognized me from the club!" I was sobbing.

We walked outside and hailed a cab, I cried the entire way back to the hotel.

"It'll be fine, there are other fish in the sea, it's better now than later, when you're engaged." Alice smiled, wiping my tears.

"I can't believe my brothers, I can't believe them, they didn't do anything!" I cried.

All of a sudden, all 3 of our phones rang, we all looked at them and threw them down, knowing what they wanted.

Rose picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hey, Dmitri, I hope I didn't wake you. We were wondering if you guys wanted to go to lunch with us tomorrow before we head home."

"O.K., there's a little Bistro around the corner from the Hilton, meet us there at one." Rosalie replied.

"O.K., they're going to meet us at one, let's get some sleep and have lunch with the hunks, before we go back to face the assholes." Rosalie replied.

My phone rang all night long and suddenly a buzz, a message, I flipped it open. _**B 3 **_'_**I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean for this to happen, your brother forced me to go out with them and we got really drunk and I didn't really know what to do, she was all over me and they were all over the other girls, I just followed their lead, I'm so sorry." E 3**_

I text back. _**'screw you and your excuses, were are over, I guess you'll never change, I don't want to see you anymore! Guess it's better now, when we were just promised to each other and not actually engaged or better yet married! Fuck off Edward!"**_

I fell asleep, no more tears shed!

I was awoke by Alice bouncing on my bed.

"Come on sleepy head, it's 11:30, time to play Bella Barbie, especially with those bloodshot eyes and bags." Alice smiled.

I showed her the text from her brother and the response I sent back.

"So, are you sure it's over?" She asked.

"Yeah, this is like the 3rd time he's cheated, I can't go through it again, I'm going to give James my number today." I smiled.

I dressed in a red romper, black heels and jewelry, Alice gave me smoky eyes and curled my hair so it fell all down my back and over my shoulders.

Rosalie wore a black strapless romper with stilettos, smoky eyes as well and her hair was always pageant perfect.

Alice wore a pair of black silk shorts, a pink top and black heels, soft makeup, in pink hues, hair spiky.

We walked out of the hotel and down to the bistro.

We walked inside and were a little early, the guys weren't there yet.

We asked for a table outside, since it was so nice.

We saw the guys walking up and the hopped the little gate and sat down, James' eyes popped out of his head and he said "WOW! I thought you looked hot last night, today is even better." he smiled and of course I blushed, earning a stroke of the cheek. I looked up and the others were in there own private conversations.

"Let me see your phone." I said to James, he looked at me curiously, but handed it to me.

I snapped a picture of myself and put my number in, he looked like he'd just won the Presidency or something, I have never seen such a beautiful smile.

He took my hand "Hey, where is your ring?" he asked.

"Oh, long story, you wanna hear it?" I asked.

He shook his head yes.

"Well, after you guys left, I went to the bathroom, to wash syrup of my fingers and he was in a back booth, playing tongue hockey with some bimbo. I yelled at him and threw the ring at him and told him we were over." I sighed and put my head down.

"Hey, it's O.K. I'm here if you wanna talk. Can I have your phone for a second." James asked.

James took my phone and snapped a picture of himself and put in his number.

We ate lunch and chatted lightly.

"So where do you live?" Asked James.

"Forks, you?" I asked.

"Oh! Wow! I live in Port Angeles!" James said.

"I'm actually in the Police Academy with these 2 bozo's" James said.

"Wow! What a small world! My dad is Chief of Police in Forks and a lot of recruits come to Forks from Port Angeles,

due to our small size, we don't have an acedemy." I stated.

"Hmmm, I might have to have to put in a good word for me." He smiled.

We finished lunch and said our goodbye's and he promised to call me soon.

I smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

We got in our car and headed home.

A/N:

Please don't kill me…

I promise you'll love the story… :0)

Keep reading!!!

Review

Review

Review

Review

PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!

**I don't own anything**


	12. Chapter 11

_****SORRY, there were some mistakes in the previous chapter, thanks to everyone who pointed them out, I apologize, I wrote the chapter while on pain meds, please forgive me and reread before this chapter…**_

_**Thanks so much!!!****_

_Chapter 11_

_Alone and Betrayed_

_BPOV_

_Monday was a bitch!_

_I left to see my mom tomorrow, I haven't spoken to Edward since that night, 2 weeks ago._

_I ignored my brothers for the past 2 weeks as well, my dad didn't notice, he was at the station most of the time, short on officers._

_Alice and Rose had forgiven the guys and those 4 hung out all the time, I just ignored them, Alice kept trying to talk to me and trying to get me to forgive her brother, telling me that he was tore up over the fact of what he's done, I told her to stay out of it, we got in huge fight and I told her to tell Edward he didn't need to show up at the airport the day of the trip, to just rip up the ticket, he wasn't welcome. She had sighed at that, but promised to pass it on, that was the last time we talked, that was a week ago, she ignored me when she was at my house and I of course didn't go to hers, Rose always said 'hi' to me and gave me a sad look, but I knew who's side she was on!_

_I talked to James a few times during the past couple of weeks and set up a date when I got back from Florida. I could hear the smile in his voice, I told him I'd call him from Florida._

_Emmett and Jasper had overheard that conversation, which was intentional, I sat on the front porch talking to him, on the home phone, not my cell._

"_What the hell? You're already dating someone new Bella?" Emmett boomed._

"_No asshole, it's just a friend and we're just going to the movies when I get back from Florida. I'm not ready to date seriously now, thanks to your asshole of a friend!" I screamed and ran inside to my room._

_I threw myself on my bed and cried. About 20 minutes later, my bed shifted and I looked up to see Jasper._

"_Look sis, what we did was wrong and I'm meeting him this afternoon to get the extra ticket from him, want one of us to go with you to Florida?" He asked hopefully._

_I shook my head no and he sighed._

"_Jasper, you know it would be awkward, she doesn't even want me there for the week, how would it be if the son she left so many years ago showed up? She'd be pissed!" I sighed._

"_Well, I'll drive you to the airport and as for when you get back, talk to Edward, he is really sorry for what he did. And the whole James thing, not going to happen!" he grimaced at me._

"_Jazz, FUCK YOU! I thought you were being all sweet and caring and now, it's something different,_

_I will go out with whomever I want to go with, thank you very much and don't worry about wasting your time tomorrow! I've already got a ride!" With that, I shoved him out of my room and locked my door, I threw stuff in my suitcase and finished packing, I closed my suitcase and sat down on my bed in a huff, I picked up my phone and dialed._

"_Bella!" James said._

"_Hey James, um, I was wondering, about going out, would you like to get pizza or something tonight, I can't stay out late because I have to leave out early tomorrow for Florida." I held my breath._

"_Yeah! Give me 20 minutes, I'll pick you up!" he was smiling again._

"_O.K., I'll see you in a few." I hung up and went to fix my hair and add some light makeup and gloss._

_I ran out the door, to wait for James, sure enough, I finished in time, we were backing out of the drive way when Emmett walked out and gave James a dirty look, I just smirked and settled in._

_We arrived at the pizza place and were talking, getting to know each other a little, when the door opened loudly, I looked up and groaned, I whispered to James 'please keep your cool, it's about to get hot in here'. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, right as those green eyes bore into mine as did all of there eyes, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett, who of course approached the table, I just kept giving James a smile._

"_So, this is where you and him went, at least I can keep an eye on you now!" Emmett spoke._

_He motioned for everyone to sit at the table next to ours, Alice shot me a dirty look and I looked up at her with sadness in my eyes, I can't believe she was taking his side!_

_James and I sat in uncomfortable silence and finished our pizza, he kept giving me little smiles and I'd reply back with a smile of my own, knowing those green eyes were staring at me._

_Thankfully their pizza was just getting there when our check was, so we paid and left, not saying anything to them, James put his hand on the small of my back to guide me out and I heard 3 chairs fall to the floor, I turned to look around and I gave my brothers the 'I dare you' look and again, neglected the green eyes staring at me._

_I grabbed James' hand after that and kissed his cheek as we walked back to his car._

"_Thanks James, I'm sorry about the show back there, my brothers are assholes!" I smiled._

_We rode back to my house and surprise, my dad was just pulling in, he looked confused when I was stepping out of Nissan Pathfinder, instead of the Volvo he was use to seeing._

"_James, I want to introduce you to my dad, it'll be good timing, since my brothers aren't here." I said before getting out of the truck, he smiled nervously._

"_Hi daddy! I haven't seen you in days!" I gave him a big hug. "I want you to meet someone."_

"_Dad, James/ James, Dad or Police Chief Swan Actually." I smiled._

"_nice to meet you sir." James said respectfully._

"_Just call me Charlie, James" my dad said._

_James held out his hand and gave a nice firm shake, my dad cracked a smile._

"_Well Bella, I know you've got an early flight tomorrow, I'll call you during the week. O.K." James said._

"_Oh Shit!" Charlie shouted._

"_What's wrong dad?" I asked._

"_I've got to work until 10 in the morning, I'm just coming home to shower and eat quickly before going back, I can't take you and Edward to the airport. Maybe Car…" I cut Charlie off._

"_Dad, there is no more Edward, we broke up 2 weeks ago, I'm going by myself." I replied._

"_Oh, sorry princess, I've been working so hard, I didn't know. You O.K.?" he asked._

_I smiled at James, I will be._

_Right then, asshole one and two appear._

"_James, thanks for everything, I had a good time tonight." I kissed his cheek, he did the same._

"_Hey, you need me to give you a ride?" James asked._

"_No, we'll be doing that!" Jasper said with venom._

"_Well, I'll call you later Bella, night." James said._

_I waved and stomped inside and slammed the door._

"_BELLA!" my dad yelled._

_I stopped half up the stairs and turned around, tears already streaming._

"_Family Meeting!" dad bellowed._

_We all sat at the table._

_Dad and Emmett at the head, Jasper and I across from one another, glaring at each other._

"_What the hell has happened that Bella is not with Edward and that you two are acting like overprotective assholes!" dad yelled, I smiled at the last part._

_Emmett started "2 weeks ago we went to Seattle and made Edward go with us, well we were pretty drunk (yes dad we had fake I.D.'s, sorry) Edward found a little hottie and was all over her, Bella caught them in the act, in Denny's." _

_Jasper finished "Bella overreacted and won't listen to him or us, he loves her, he was just drink, he can't handle his liquor, it happens every time he drinks." he stated flatly._

_I was crying so hard, I couldn't focus._

"_You 2 are on house restriction for 2 weeks, no Rose and no Alice, the only time you won't be home, is if you're at practice and seeing as it's the beginning of summer, there is none. No phone calls, hand over your cells. Actually Emmett, you'll give me yours tomorrow, you'll need it on the way to the airport, you're driving Bella in the morning, as I have to work another long shift. I'll swing by on patrol and pick up the phone. I will stop by and see if you're alone and trust me if you brake my trust, both of you will have your vehicles taken away. I will not tolerate this kind of behavior and to have it affect your sister!!!!" Charlie sighed and mumbled 'damn boys, gonna choke 'em, fake ID, Chief of Police' while headed to his room to dress._

_I walked to my room and slammed my door, setting my alarm and falling asleep fully clothed._

_My alarm went off too early, I went to shower and dressed._

_I wore a blue tank top, with my white hoodie over it and a pair of skinny jeans and white Converse._

_I put a little gel in my hair, not bothering to straighten it, knowing once I landed in Florida, it would frizz out._

_I grabbed my bag and purse and ran down to the kitchen, grabbed a granola bar and juice, ate it quickly and waited for Emmett to come down._

_They'd talked to dad and Jasper was coming as well, so we could 'talk', I had nothing to say._

"_Bells, we're sorry!!!" they said in unison._

"_Whatever, just get me to the airport, I need to be away from you guys for a few days." I shifted in my seat and text James…_

"_Bells, listen, we're truly sorry, this is affecting everyone now… Alice is pissed at me, especially now that were on house 'arrest' for 2 weeks and I can't even talk to her and her and Edward are fighting, she keeps trying to tell him he needs to contact you and try apologizing, instead of waiting for you to come around, because we all know how stubborn you are. And we miss hanging out with our little sister, I can't stand to see you crying day after day. Maybe this week will give you time to cool off, rethink things." Jasper finished._

_I sighed and took a deep breath "I'll think about things while I'm gone and if I do forgive you assholes, maybe dad will let a week be enough punishment… No promises though, ya'll fucked things up good this time. And as for Edward, that is a done thing, not going to happen, he cheated 3 times, how will I ever trust him? I can't, I love him so much and the way he looked last night, I wanted to run into his arms and kiss him and just stay there forever, but then I see him with his tongue down another girls throat!" I let out a sigh and tried not to cry._

"_Bells, it'll be o.k., it'll all work out, just think about what we said for our own good, we want you with the group, we love you and Alice misses you dearly, she hasn't shopped since your fight, you know? She was excited about you guys shopping for Florida and it didn't happen and so she's kind of on shoppers strike, Carlisle likes it, saved him some serious dough, but he knows his little girl is miserable, so he's not happy." Emmett smiled at me._

_I smiled back._

"_Just drop me in the front guys, no need to park, I'll be fine." I stated._

"_O.K., call us with your landing times and we'll pick you up." Japer said._

_I smiled and said "O.K., be good and we'll see what happens when I get home."_

_I hugged both of them and went to check in._

_After, I made my way to Starbucks and a little shop, to buy snacks for the long ride as well as 2 bottles of water. _

_I made it to the gate and waited 35 minutes for my plane to board, I passed the time with Jane Austin._

_When we boarded, I buckled up and took my window seat, knowing that the other seat would be empty, I put my purse in it and continued to read._

_Right before the plane was going to take off, I heard a breathless "I think this is my seat", I looked up and into his green eyes, I was hurt, fuming and in love all at he same time…_

"_I thought Alice told you to shred the ticket and Jasper asked about it and you said you did!" I accused._

"_Well, I thought about it and I was about to, but then it hit me, if I did that, I'd miss a whole week with you and not be able to show you how truly sorry I am, now, I think this is my seat, can you move your purse please?" Edward smiled._

_I huffed, grabbed my purse and turned in my seat to glare out the window._

_Half an hour into the flight, Edward couldn't handle the quiet treatment any longer._

"_Bells, look, I am truly sorry, I can't handle my liquor and your brothers knew that, I wanted to call and tell you, but they hid my phone and then in Denny's it just happened." he put his head down._

"_Edward, you were that way in the club as well, your hand was up her fucking skirt and you didn't even notice me on the dance floor! I got dressed up for you, not for James or whatever guys I might have met that night, do I regret going? No, James has become a good friend, he's going to be a Police Officer and Charlie likes him, might hire him if he's in the top of his class." I kinda smirked at the end and I was trying to keep my voice in check too._

"_Bells, really, I want you to have this still." He held out my promise ring. I got bitter._

"_What so you can promise to cheat on me for a 4__th time! Do I have stupid written on my forehead!" I whispered._

_He grabbed my hand and forced the ring on, holding it there and then kissing it. "This is where it belongs, not on any other girls finger, I don't want any other girls, I just need to stay away from the booze!" he laughed at himself._

"_Look, we'll 'pretend' to get along this week, because Renne' doesn't know a thing, but once we're back on this plane, you're taking your damn ring and your stupid smile and leaving me alone, do you understand? I am not ready to be with you now." I sighed loudly again._

_He gave me his crooked grin and said "Sure, Bells, whatever you say." then he leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips, lingering for a second and then pulling away and going to sleep with a smile on his face!_

_I continued to read, waiting for the long ass flight to end._

_A/N:_

_O.K… _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter, I took my time and rewrote the previous chapter as well, sorry about that screw up… I will try not to make anymore…_

_Read_

_Review_

_Read_

_Review_

_Review_

_Review_

_Read_

_Review_

_PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**Stephanie owns all**_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Florida

EPOV

I can't believe I bit the bullet and decided to go to Florida with Bells.

Of course, she has no idea I'm coming.

I didn't tell anyone my decision until it was time to leave for the airport.

"Alice, I need you to drive me to the airport, hurry!" I ran into her room, frantic.

"What? How? You shredded the ticket." she asked.

"No, I told you I did, but changed my mind. I have to win her back, there is no other choice." I told her.

She put on her shoes, grabbed her keys and purse and we were off. Thank God for the yellow Porsche.

"So? How are you going to pull this off Edward? She really hates you right now and Jasper said she's seeing that James guy." Alice sighed.

"NO! She is not seeing that James guy ever again, if I have anything to do with it. I'm taking her promise ring too and I'm going to beg for her forgiveness. I need her and I do love her! Damn Jasper and Emmett for making me fuck it up!!! They know I can't handle alcohol and I really need to stay away from the vial shit!!!" I shook my head with a grin.

"Edward, I want you and Bella to work out, I miss her terribly and I shudder to think of what's in her bag for Florida, but I want you both to be happy. Don't say something stupid, show her love, be gentle, be romantic, with in reason of parents being around. A week without any other influences, will be great for you 2, I know it… I know you 2 will be married someday, if you can make this week work." Alice smiled.

I looked up and we were at the airport. 45 minutes until the flight, I had to hurry.

"Thanks Alice, you're the best!" I kissed her cheek and ran to my destiny.

BPOV

There I was sitting in my seat, ready to enjoy a week away from the craziness and then I hear :'Excuse me, I think this is my seat.'

I looked up and it was Edward, with that stupid crooked smile and wonderful green eyes, but they weren't sparkling, like they usually do.

He went through his entire lecture of winning me back and blah, blah, blah…

I took his stupid ring and told him we'd put on a show this week for my mom, because she didn't know what was going on and I wanted to keep it that way.

He of course agreed.

I looked over at him and he was sleeping with a stupid grin on his face.

I put on my iPod and grabbed a bottle of water and chips and sat there listening to my music and eating my chips.

All of a sudden, my right ear bud comes out and there's another hand in my chips and my water is half empty.

I glared at him. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm hungry, I didn't eat breakfast." he pouted.

"Get your own snack then, these are mine." I groaned.

"Fine, I'll get the stewardess." he smirked.

He motioned for her to come over and asked what they had aboard to eat.

She told him about the peanuts and sodas and they also had turkey or BLT sandwiches.

"2 Cokes, 2 peanuts and 1 of each sandwich, please." Edward said.

"Yes, sir, 5 minutes." she said.

I looked at him and shook my head, took my ear bud back and finished my chips.

5 minutes later, I see the food bring delivered.

When he unwrapped the turkey sandwich, my stomach began to growl. Traitor stomach.

I saw him smile out of the corner of his eye.

I turned and looked out the window.

"Bells, would you like half? I have 2 sandwiches here." Edward asked, very sincerely.

"No, I don't want to deprive you of your growing boy needs." I smirked.

"Please, I feel guilty eating and your stomach growling." he smiled.

"Fine, I'll share my ear bud too. Thank you!" I said with a genuine smile.

He smiled and some of the gleam was back in his eyes, not all, but some.

We settles into comfortable talk, about movies and music, no relationship or family talk, except for questions about Renee'.

I told him about her being quirky, flighty, air headed and not to mention Jasper and Emmett, they were a sore spot. He agreed and said he'd let her lead the questions.

By that time, it was time for us to land.

We got up from our seats and got our carry-on's.

He grabbed my hand as we were walking into the terminal and I realized how much I missed his touch.

I looked up to him and smiled.

"O.K., the woman in the baseball shirt and hat, that's Renee', charm her." I smiled.

"Renee', you could pass for Bella's sister." Edward smiled.

"Mom/Edward, Edward/Mom" I smiled.

Edward grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Bells, give me a hug, I miss you." she smiled.

"Me too mom, it's so hot here. Hotter than Phoenix." I replied.

"No, that's the humidity, now take off that crazy sweater before you roast." she smiled.

I did and Edward smiled, I had his favorite tank top on.

"Alice would approve." he smiled.

"Who's Alice?" Renee' asked.

"Oh, she's my sister, she helps Bella with her wardrobe." Edward chuckled.

"Well, lets get your luggage, Phil is waiting at the house and wants to take us out to dinner." Renee smiled.

We piled into there car. It was a 2008 Nissan Maximum.

"So, how is Charlie?" Renee asked.

"Great, he's been working a lot, short on officers, so I've only seen him twice this week and that's because he came home to shower." I replied.

"And, the boys?" she asked.

"You mean, my brothers, your sons? Emmett and Jasper?" I snapped.

"Bella! You will not talk to me that way." she snapped back.

"Mom, you never even say their names, they're great, a little overprotective, but great. You would be so proud of them! Both stars of the football and baseball teams, handsome as ever, when was the last time you saw their pictures???" I asked.

"Well, it's been a few years, since they visited, that's been what? 7 years, when we were still in Phoenix." she replied.

"At dinner, I'll show you some pictures, you need to know your son's, I don't know what you're so afraid of." I snapped again.

I look back at Edward and he was looking at me, like I was crazy for talking to my mom like that.

We got to the house and Phil came out and gave me a hug and Edward a firm handshake.

"Edward, tomorrow would you like to go to practice with me, maybe you can hit a few." Phil asked.

"Phil, Edward is on the baseball team back home, he co-captain, he'll be captain next year, when JASPER is gone to college." I smiled.

Renee shot me a dirty look.

I smiled.

We got to Red Lobster and Edward pulled me back a little "Please be nice, you keep throwing your brothers in your moms face. You told me not to bring them up and here you are every 5 seconds." he kissed my forehead and I smiled.

We sat down and ordered, while we were waiting I pulled out my camera and started showing my mom pictures.

By the end, she was tearing up and said her and Phil would come visit when Phil had to play Seattle this year.

We ended up having a great week, Edward went with Phil a couple of days and that left me and my mom to talk and shop. It was nice, but different, we never got along like this before, we were actually getting along for the first time in a long time.

On our last day, we went to breakfast before we left for the airport.

"Edward, I see this ring on my step-daughters hand, she said it's a promise ring, it's a pretty fancy promise ring, you must be serious about marrying her someday." Phil said.

"Yes sir, I truly love her and I want to be with her forever. I know we're young and we wouldn't get married until after college, which will be at least 4 years, but yes, I am very serious about her and my family loves her." Edward spoke with pride.

Phil smiled and nodded in agreement "If you can put up with her stubbornness and clumsiness then good luck."

We finished our breakfast and they dropped us off at the airport.

We enjoyed our flight back to Washington and Edward informed me he called Charlie to come get us.

We went exited the plane and again, he held my hand, we hadn't had much time to see each other this past week, I was with my mom and he was with Phil.

"Bells, can we please discuss our relationship tonight, let me take you on a date, just the 2 of us." Edward pleaded.

"Fine, pick me up at 7:30." I sighed.

We reached the baggage claim and Charlie was standing there, glaring at Edward and I.

"I thought you said you 2 broke up, Bella?" Charlie snapped.

"Dad, it's a long story. Can I explain later?" I asked.

"Fine, your brothers are driving me crazy you know? Have you forgiven them yet?" he asked.

"Not sure, I'll let them know after I go to dinner with Edward tonight." I smiled.

"O.K., but know that if you forgive them, their punishment is over and I know it's really driving Carlisle crazy, he called and asked if the boys could come to dinner the other night, I hated to turn him down, but I explained, to an extent and he understood, but said that Alice was driving him crazy, even Rosalie is staying away from Alice. I feel sorry for you when you get home Edward." Charlie chuckled.

We dropped Edward off, he kissed my cheek and said he's see me tonight, to dress nice, no jeans.

I rolled my eyes and Charlie laughed.

"O.K. Bells, spill." Charlie prompted.

I told him the entire story.

He seemed happy about that fact and told me James had stopped by the station several times, even did a couple of ride a longs, but he said he felt like something was off about him. But would be open minded until it was time to decide.

I just smiled.

We got home and the boys were so happy to see me, Charlie said he'd see us later, he had to get to work.

We went to my room to talk and I let each of them have 5 minutes to say hi to their girlfriends, after I talked to them, telling them I needed them here at 6, to help me get ready, Alice was screaming on the phone.

"I'm so glad to have my beast friend back!" she screamed into the phone.

The boys thanked me and I told them about mom and making her feel guilty and about her coming to visit when Phil's team plays here, they were so happy, they gave me hugs and said I was the best sister ever.

We chatted for a while, before I shooed them out to shower.

Alice and Rosalie showed up and the boys went nuts, I gave them another 5 minutes to kiss and then ushered the girls into my room.

"Alice and I did an impromptu shopping trip, we had to buy you a new outfit, we haven't shopped in 3 weeks, it had been a nightmare!" Rosalie smiled.

"Alright, let's work our magic to get these 2 lovebirds together again!" Alice said.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter… I hate keeping Bella and Edward apart, they love each other so much…**

**Let me know what you think…**

**Review!!!!**

**Thanks!!!**

**Maybe a Poll is in order???**

**I'll try and figure it out….**

****I don't own this…****


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Together?

EPOV

I was so happy to be picking up Bella for dinner.

I have a good feeling about tonight, I think it will make or break us.

I'm not sure if she's completely forgiven me, but I can only hope so…

I arrived at her house only to have her brothers open the door, glaring at me.

"Cullen, this is your last chance, you screw this up, we'll tell the entire football team you're gay and beat the shit out of you, got it?" Emmett said.

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you 2, now would I?" I replied.

"No, no way you're putting this all on us, damn it! You didn't need to be all over that girl in Denny's!" Jasper replied.

"Stop! It's over and done with all of you! No more! I'm tired of all the fucking bullshit!" Bella yelled while coming down the stairs.

I shoved passed Emmett and meet her at the bottom of the stairs, she looked beautiful.

"Bella, there are no words for how wonderful you look right now. That dress is amazing!" I smiled.

"Thanks." she blushed, dam it killed me when she did that, my entire body melted and I knew I had to make this work!

I held out my hand to her, to lead her out.

"Home by 11:00" Emmett yelled.

"Fuck You! Dad already said I didn't have a curfew tonight." she flicked him off and smiled.

We got in the car and drove to the restaurant, in silence, both of us wanting to talk, but not knowing what to say.

Once we got to the restaurant and were seated, in our semi-private booth, I slid next to her (it was a round booth) and took her hand.

"Bella, this belongs with you, no one else, I want you to have it. I want, no, I NEED us to be together. I can't function without you. Please for give me. I'm begging you!" Edward said.

BPOV

We had a nice dinner and I listened to his side, I told him to keep the ring for now, I still needed to think things over.

He reluctantly agreed, but promised he would earn my trust back.

We finished with light conversation about the looming school year.

It was going to be weird, Emmett and Jasper were going to college, as was Rosalie.

Emmett and Rose were going to UCLA, Emmett was going to be the first and only freshman on the Varsity Football team, yeah, he was that good.

Jasper was going to Seattle University, he had a dorm room, but would be home on weekends for Alice.

He walked me to my door and kissed me lightly good night.

"Can I come by tomorrow? I'd like to see more of you." Edward asked.

"Um, no, I'm going shopping with Alice and Rosalie, were going back to school in a few weeks and I need a new wardrobe, seeing as though we'll be seniors." I replied.

"Oh, O.K., well maybe later then." he replied.

"Have a good night Edward." I said and kissed him on the cheek.

I ran upstairs to call Alice and Rose and tell them about our shopping trip, which I knew they'd be happy about.

I changed and went to the kitchen for a midnight snack and saw Jasper sitting there.

"Hey Jazz, what's up?" I smiled.

"Nothing, just thinking of Alice, I don't like the thought of her being in school without me, all the guys are going to be hitting on her and I don't like that idea. I need everyone to know she's mine, I love her and I want to marry her, not now, but after college." he smiled.

"Well then give her a promise ring or… engagement ring, dad will probably freak out, but if you love her… Just don't fuck it up! Don't go and do anymore stupid stunts like ya'll did before. Alice loves you, I do know that." I smiled.

"You're right little sister. I think I need to go shopping tomorrow. I'll do it at our going away dinner. I need to ask Carlisle first, I'll talk to you later." Jasper kissed my cheek and told me he was going to the hospital to talk to Carlisle now.

I finished my snack and went upstairs to bed, Alice and Rose would be there early.

I finally found sleep and all too soon it was over, I felt my bed sink as I rolled to the middle and then I heard laughing. Jasper and Emmett were up to something. All of a sudden, they were tickling me.

I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

Emmett's phone rang and he left the room.

"So, how did it go last night, I see your still alive, so Carlisle didn't kill you." I replied.

"He was actually pretty happy. He granted me permission, as long as we waited until after graduation and I don't get her pregnant, of course." he smiled.

"I'm so happy for you Jasper! I can't believe it!!! How will I contain my excitement. Ugghhh, I hate keeping secrets!" I said.

"So, what about you and Edward? How's that going?" Jasper asked.

"Ugghhh! He wants me back, but I don't know. I told him I needed to think about it. I made him keep the ring, I think I just need to be single for a while. What do you think?" I asked.

"I think if you're happy, that's all that matters sis. Are you happy?" he asked.

"Jazz, I really don't know. I love being with Edward, but I can't trust him. So, I am a little bit happy, only because I'm not constantly worrying about him cheating on me. I think we need to be friends, but I know I can't. Every time he's near me, I want to kiss him! I'm so confused!" I replied, flopping down on my bed.

"Well, Bells, you need to do what makes you happy and with what you can live with. School starts in 2 weeks, maybe keep your options open, maybe Newton will ask you out again." Jasper laughed.

I slapped him and rolled out of bed. Knowing Alice and Rose would be here shortly.

Jasper yelled through the door he was leaving and to keep quiet. I promised of course, I wasn't big mouth Emmett!

I dressed for the day, even in something Alice and Rose would approve of, I put on a pair of black Capri's, a red halter top and black heels, light make-up and French braided my hair, so it didn't get all messy while trying on clothes.

They arrived a few minutes later and I told them we were taking my car, since the trunk was bigger.

They were surprised by my willingness to shop.

We spent the next 5 hours shopping.

I was begging for food by then, so we went to the food court and I quickly went to my favorite pizza place and came face to face with Jordan.

"Hey sexy, long time no see." he smiled.

I blushed "Hey Jordan. How've you been?" I asked being nice.

"Good, would be better if you were with me though." he smiled.

"Jordan…" I started.

"Look, I'm sorry Bella, I was an ass and I am sorry…please forgive me and at least be my friend." he smiled.

"Fine" _I've more hot friends then I know what to do with_, I mumbled to myself.

"What? Did you just mumble under your breath?" He asked laughing.

I shook my head an told him never mind.

I got my food and sat down with the girls and their salads.

"Was Jordan bothering you?" Alice said.

"No, he wants to be my friend." I sighed.

They both giggled and said "You've got quite the collection of friends, don't you? That makes what? 4 or 5? Jacob, James, Jordan and Edward… What's with the J's???" they giggled again.

We finished shopping and by the time I got home was exhausted.

I told the guys to order pizza, but they were off 'house arrest' and were taking the girls out, they wanted me to come, but I was to beat, I just wanted to veg out.

I went upstairs, took a long hot bubble bath, threw on my pink sweats and cami, my matching jacket and left my wet hair down. I called in some Chinese food and ran to pick it up.

When I was walking in, I ran into James.

"Hi stranger." James smiled.

I looked up, "Oh, hey! Sorry, I've been busy since I got home, I wanted to call, but like I said." I smiled.

"No problems, I've talked to your dad a few times, I'm working hard to be the top of my class, If I'm in the top 2% of my class, I have a chance, so I've been working really hard and working out." He patted his stomach for emphasis.

I giggled.

"Well, I better get my food and let you get home to eat yours too." I replied.

"Yeah, another boring movie night." he chuckled.

"Oh, your friends do that too, huh?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, but not tonight, Victoria and Laurent are on a date and I didn't want to be the 3rd wheel, so here I am." James smiled.

"Me too, except I'd be the 5th wheel or something like that, depending if Edward went or not, then it'd just be uncomfortable." I managed a small smile.

"Oh, Edward is your Ex, right?" James asked.

"Yeah, we've been trying to work things out, well, he's been trying to work things out, I'm not sure what I want, I think to be single for a while, you know, play the field, I'll be a senior after all and 18 in a few weeks." I smiled.

"Wow, you're not even 18 yet?" James asked. "How did you get into the club and drink?" he asked.

I stared at him with the 'are you stupid face' "Um, fake I.D.'s." I smiled.

"Wow, Chief of Police's daughter is wild and naughty.' James smirked.

"Yeah, well my brothers got them for all of us and when dad found out, he destroyed all of them. My brothers got in trouble 'house arrest' as they called it, pretty funny." I giggled.

"Well, I really do need to eat, I think I might pass out, if I don't." I smiled again.

"Call me!" I shouted as he walked out the door.

I was sitting at home eating my orange chicken and rice, watching 'Sleepless in Seattle' for the millionth time and my phone rang.

I didn't recognize the number, so I put it back down and finished dinner and a movie.

It was around midnight when I realized I was by myself the rest of the night.

I called my dad to make sure everything was O.K. and he said yes, just still short staffed and that Emmett and Jasper were staying the night at their girlfriends homes.

I told him goodnight and dragged myself to bed.

I couldn't sleep, so I turned on my T.V. and sat up in bed.

I grabbed my lap top and signed on.

Up popped the first message:

_**Greeneyedmonster: hey bells**_

_Browneyedgirl: hey Edward_

_**Greeneyedmonster: what did you do tonight?**_

_Browneyedgirl: Chinese and Sleepless in Seattle_

_**Greeneyedmonster: uughhh, again? Aren't you sick of that movie?**_

_Browneyedgirl: nope! Love it, so romantic…_

_**Greeneyedmonster: I can be romantic**__!_

_Browneyedgirl: yeah, o,k._

_**Greeneyedmonster: not fair, you know I can be, you don't want to give me a chance!**_

_Browneyedgirl: not fighting w/ you. We're friends! Nothing else!_

_**Greeneydmonster signing off**_

_**I closed my computer and my phone rang.**_

_**I looked at called ID, perfect, Edward.**_

"_**What?" I spat.**_

"_**Damn it, you're not being fair! You said you'd think about things! Now you're telling me that we're just friends? What the hell?" he yelled.**_

"_**Edward, I don't want to do this, but I'm starting off senior year as single and available. I don't think I can be anyone's girlfriend right now, I want to be single." he laughed at me.**_

"_**You think anyone will date you knowing you've been with me." he scolded.**_

"_**Edward I don't what you think you're talking about, I haven't 'been' with anyone." I said,**_

_**He scoffed at me. "You think any one is going to believe you a second time around? Maybe at first because you're the 'new' girl, but dating me, everyone has expectations and they'll all think I used you up and threw you away!" He spat at me.**_

"_**So you'd be willing to damage my feelings to save your fucking reputation?" I yelled.**_

"_**Goodbye Edward .OVER!!!!" and I slammed down the phone, only to pick it back up and calling Alice.**_

_**The phone rang and rang, then I remembered that Alice and Jasper were together, so she wouldn't answer.**_

_**I tried Jasper's phone, hoping that by calling it, they'd answer. No such luck.**_

_**I didn't want to call Emmett, I couldn't talk to him the same.**_

_**I put my phone down and prayed for sleep, I'd deal with the rest later.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**I hope that last part wasn't to disturbing for anyone.**_

_**It was hard to write…**_

_**I hope you enjoyed!!!**_

_**Review please!!!!**_

_****Stephanie owns all****_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Last days of Summer**

**BPOV**

**The last few weeks have been crazy.**

**Alice and I got to finally use our Christmas gift, we went to Paris, it was beautiful and we had a blast, bought lots of great clothes and met lots of cute guys, neither of us wanted to come home.**

**We had a going away party for the college kids, Emmett and Rose were so happy and Jasper proposed to Alice that night, saying he didn't want to mess around with promise rings, he wanted the world to know that Alice Cullen was his fiancé.**

**Alice was very happy and couldn't wait until everyone at school knew she was engaged.**

**That thought scared the shit out of me, that could have been me and Edward. I knew that I wouldn't be happy if that were me, I couldn't be engaged at 17...And married by the time I was 21 or 22. I had to many dreams and accomplishments I needed to fulfill.**

**Everyone left that weekend, Dad, Jasper and Alice went to Seattle to help Jasper settle in and Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme drove to UCLA, to help those 2 set up, in the townhouse they'd bought for them.**

**I was home cleaning and getting things ready for school on Monday, when my phone rang, it was James.**

"**Hey, what's up beautiful?" he asked, causing me to blush.**

"**Um, just cleaning, my brothers left for college, so I needed to defunk the house." I giggled.**

"**So, would dinner and dancing or a movie sound like fun tonight? You are still officially single, right?" James asked.**

"**Yep, still single and **_**staying that way**_**." I said proudly.**

"**Ouch, that hurts Bella." James joked.**

"**7p.m. sound good?" I asked.**

"**Sounds great, dress in jeans and a cute shirt, nice shoes, nothing fancy." he said.**

"**O.K., see you then." I hung up and was smiling.**

**I finished stripping all the beds and cleaning the boys rooms, jumped in the shower is was now 5.**

**As I got out of the shower, there was a banging in the door.**

**I threw on my robe and ran down stairs.**

**I opened the door to see Edward standing there.**

"**What?" I asked.**

"**I needed to see you, I can't stop thinking of you. I'm so sorry for our last conversation, I would never tell anyone that I slept with you and used you, I was just seriously upset that you want to stay single, I still am, but I will respect your wished and try and give you space, but I need one thing from you Bells. I need to know that we're still O.K., as friends and that we can still hang out, it's just the 3 of us and I know it'll be hard at first, but I still want to be your friend and earn back your trust." he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.**

**I sighed and replied "Edward, we can still be friends and hang out, on **_**1 very important condition!**_

_**When we go out, we're friends, no jealousy, boyfriend things, O.K. STRICTLY friends!!!" **_

"_**O.K." he held out his hand to shake.**_

"_**O.K., well, I have to get ready, I'm having dinner with another friend." I replied and waited for his reaction. I saw him swallow and give a smile, only meant to appease me, but he kept his mouth shut.**_

"_**Have a nice time Bella, can I call you tomorrow?" he asked.**_

_**I shook my head yes and kissed him on the cheek, telling him goodnight.**_

_**I felt relief after that and ran upstairs to finish getting ready and to call Alice.**_

_**Alice squealed when I told her all that had happened.**_

_**She told me to wear my skinny black jeans, my silver halter top and silver flats.**_

_**I kissed the phone and told her I loved her and I'd see her tomorrow night.**_

_**I finished getting ready, a little mascara and strawberry lip-gloss, my silver and black choker to go with my outfit and some silver bangles, I left my hair down in soft curls, since the back of my shirt was open.**_

_**I stood in front of my mirror and sent a picture to Alice, asking if it looked O.K.**_

_**She text back quickly with a thumbs up and said Jasper approved too.**_

_**I went downstairs to wait for James, about 10 minutes later he showed.**_

_**I grabbed my handbag and locked the door.**_

"_**WOW! You look fantastic!" he replied.**_

"_**Thank you." I blushed and he ran his finger over my cheek.**_

"_**I've missed doing that, I love your blush." he smiled.**_

_**We drove to Port Angeles and he asked if I liked Sushi, I replied yes, so he took me to this new Sushi bar that opened, it was really crowded, but he managed to get us a cozy table.**_

_**We sat and talked and ate for at least 2 hours, then he asked if I was up for dancing or a movie.**_

_**I said dancing, I didn't feel like sitting any longer.**_

_**He smiled and we headed for a little club on the outskirts of Port Angeles.**_

_**He valet his truck and placed his hand on the small of my back to lead me inside, he led me to the VIP section, telling me his good friend was the manager and they had a standing table. When we arrived at the table, I noticed Felix and Dmitri sitting there as well, they smiled and asked where my friends were. I told them about the craziness after our meeting and they shrugged it off and mumbled about being too high maintenance anyways. I laughed at that and agreed.**_

_**James led me to the dance floor and man can he move, he was bumping and grinding with me all night and we laughed and had a really great time.**_

_**I excused myself to go to the bathroom and he told me to meet him in the VIP section.**_

_**I waited in the ladies room line and when I was finished, I came out and ran into an extremely tall man.**_

_**I felt his hands on my shoulder and then heard my name.**_

"_**Bella?" the voice asked.**_

_**I looked up and it was Jacob Black.**_

"_**Hey, Jake, how've you been?" I smiled an gave him a hug.**_

"_**Great, you?" he asked.**_

"_**Good, I'm here with some friends, do I've gotta get back, but call me and we can hang out or something." I smiled at him.**_

_**The smile I got in return, blew me away, I almost stumbled it was so glorious.**_

_**I made my way back to the VIP section and asked James if we could go, I was beat from cleaning all day and had another busy day tomorrow.**_

_**He agreed and took me home.**_

_**We were standing at my front door and he leaned down to kiss me.**_

_**It was a soft gentle kiss.**_

"_**Night, Bella, talk to you soon." he smiled and kissed my cheek, I blushed and he ran his finger along my blush before walking away.**_

_**I text Alice about tonight and told her I would just see her tomorrow night, for our annual back to school sleepover, that we held at her house, every year, except it'd only be us 2, no Rose this year.**_

_**I changed into my sweats and an old t-shirt and climbed into bed, sleeping like the dead for once.**_

_**EPOV**_

_**I couldn't wait until tonight!**_

_**I knew Bella was coming over for their annual sleepover, but I was just going to be happy about being around her right now.**_

_**Alice came bouncing in at 10 this morning and looked like she's drank a case of Red Bull!**_

_**I smiled at her and asked how Jasper was.**_

_**She informed me they both cried, a lot, and if I ever repeated that, she'd beat the shit out of me.**_

_**I hugged Alice and told her this year was going to fly by.**_

_**Around 5p.m., there was a knock at the door, Alice was on the phone with Jasper, so I flew down the stairs to see who it was.**_

_**I opened the door and there was Bella, I smiled so big, I thought my face might break.**_

"_**Hi Edward" she said, entering and kissing my cheek.**_

"_**Hi Bella, how've you been?" I asked.**_

"_**Ready for school to start, I can't wait for this year to finish, I want to go to college and get on with my life." she smiled as she looked out onto the setting sun.**_

"_**Where are you planning on applying for college at?" I asked.**_

"_**Well, mom and Phil want me to come to Florida and attend on there, but that's too far away from my friends. Charlie wants me to go with Jasper and then he, Alice and I can room together in a house, what he really means is 'keep an eye on those 2' and I really would like to go to UCLA, they have a great journalism program and Rose says it's beautiful there. I'd live in a dorm though, I couldn't live with them 2, they're too noisy." she giggled. "What about you?" she asked.**_

'_**Um, probably Dartmouth. They've got a great medical program and I can take accelerated courses, so I can graduate early and come back here to do my internship, be a doctor in about 6 years, instead of 8. That would be sweet." I replied.**_

_**We talked on the couch for about an hour, before Alice finally came down, eyes all red and puffy.**_

"_**Talking Jasper again, huh?" I asked.**_

"_**Yeah, I miss him a lot!" she cried.**_

_**Bella took her in her arms and told her everything was going to be fine and the year was going to fly by and we'd be going there to visit every other weekend and he's be here the opposite weekends.**_

_**She smiled at that and dragged Bella upstairs.**_

_**They emerged for dinner, Bella wearing a blue tank top and short shorts, hair in a pony tail, she looked fantastic.**_

"_**Bella dear, your dad said he has to go away in 2 weeks and would like you to stay with us while he's gone. He said he'll be away fro at least 10 days." Esme smiled.**_

"_**Thank you Esme, I don't want to be any trouble, I can stay at home, I'm almost 18." she smiled**_

"_**No problem at all dear, you'll stay here and we'll know you're safe.' Esme smiled.**_

"_**Thanks Esme." Bella smiled and got up to hug her.**_

_**We made small talk over dinner and then Bella and Alice disappeared again into Alice's room.**_

_**I went to my piano and played for a while, only stopping when I felt eyes on me.**_

"_**That was beautiful" she smiled.**_

"_**Oh, um, it's a work in progress." I smiled.**_

_**We talked for a little while longer and she said she was sleepy.**_

_**I walked her back to Alice's room and kissed her goodnight on the forehead, I heard her breath catch, but I turned and walked away, remembering what she said.**_

_**I retreated to my piano room and continued to work on my current composition.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Next chapter gets better…**_

_**School starts, things heat up with another, jealousy…**_

_**It'll be great!!!**_

_**Read and Review…**_

_****I do not own Twilight****_


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**SENIORS**

**BPOV**

**Alice and I got up at the crack of dawn to get ready.**

**We'd went shopping a few ago and I actually enjoyed it. I wasn't going to wear seats and sloppy jeans everyday.**

**Today Alice was wearing a pair of black leggings and a pink baby doll dress with pink flats.**

**She put me in a black mini-skirt and a blue tank top with a black shrug and black heels. For once I didn't complain about the heels, I'd been secretly practicing walking in them, so I didn't kill myself.**

**She did my hair and makeup and Esme called us down for breakfast.**

**We walked into the kitchen and Edward was waiting at the table, drinking coffee, when I walked through the door, he spit his coffee out and Alice and Esme giggled. I of course blushed.**

"**Wow, Bella, you look great." Edward smiled.**

"**Thanks" I smiled.**

**Esme I sat the food down and we eat quickly.**

"**You ladies ready?" Edward asked.**

"**Let's go and set the school on fire!" Alice said.**

**We arrived at school and found out the Edward and I had every class but one together.**

**I groaned because now I'd have to endure him in gym class this year.**

**Alice had English and Math with us and we all shared lunch.**

**Math was the first class of the day, we all groaned.**

**Luckily, gym was last.**

**We made it to lunch and Alice was waiting for us, beaming.**

"**What's up? You look like Jasper is here or something." I asked while walking up with my tray.**

"**Nope, I just heard a group of guys walking by and talking about you!" she was beaming.**

"**What? Talking about me??? Why???" I was totally baffled.**

"**They were saying what a knockout you were and glad to see you out of the sweats, they were" 'enjoying your hot body' she said.**

**I shook my head and blushed.**

"**I'll be back, I forgot my fork." I said.**

**Alice smiled and watched as all the guys stared at me.**

**I had my head down, thinking of something, when I ran into a brick wall.**

**I looked up and to my surprise, Jake was standing there.**

"**Jake? What are you doing here?" I smiled.**

"**I got transferred this year, there were only 3 of us in the senior class, so we were able to come here, Quill and Embry are here too, they're still getting food." Jake smiled that dazzling smile.**

"**Join us, won't you?" I smiled.**

"**Yes, can Quill and Embry too?" he asked.**

"**Of course, we're right over there." I pointed to Alice and she was waving.**

**We all sat down and Edward came in a few minutes later, his face fell, when he saw Jake's arm around my chair.**

"**Edward, you remember Jake, right?" I smiled.**

"**Yeah, gotta go, forgot something." he turned on his heel and walked away.**

**Alice looked at me and shrugged.**

"**Don't forget what I told you about Jake, don't get too wrapped up in him, he wants only one thing" Alice smiled and got up to dump her tray.**

**A few minutes later, the bell rang and Jake grabbed my tray and threw my stuff away.**

**He grabbed my hand and walked me to my next class.**

"**You going to the game on Friday? It's just a scrimmage of our own team, no one else, but I'd love to see you there." he leaned down and smiled while kissing my cheek.**

**I blushed and said I'd be there.**

**I walked in and Edward was sitting at the back desk, I took the seat next to him and he smiled.**

"**So, you're going to ignore me or what?" I asked.**

"**I thought you were going to stay single." he spat.**

"**What are you talking about?" I spat back.**

"**Jake, you 2 were awfully cozy at lunch and before class." he snarled.**

"**What? He had his arm around me and then kissed my cheek before class, just like you've done a few times today!" I yelled.**

**Everyone turned to look at us and I blushed, out of fury, not of shyness.**

**I put my head down and let my hair fall like a wall between us.**

**I ignored him the rest of class and when the bell rang, I shot out of my chair and ran to English, Alice was already there and had a chair ready for me and Edward. We had the back 3 chairs. I was in the middle, great.**

"**What's wrong? You look pissed." She frowned.**

"**Your brother pissed me off in biology!" I replied.**

"**What did the ass do now?" she asked.**

"**He was mad because Jake had his arm around me and because he kissed me on the cheek before biology, nothing more than Edward had done a few times today as well." I smiled.**

**She shook her head and then looked up, Edward walked in and sat down beside me. "Sorry for my temper last hour. I had no right to be like that, we're friends and I wasn't being very friendly, I still have feelings for you and it'll be hard to see you around other guys." he half smiled and grabbed my hand to kiss it.**

**I smiled back and accepted his apology.**

**English flew by and all too soon it was time for P.E.**

**Edward and I walked in and Jake and Quill were there, laughing and smiling, I groaned.**

**We didn't have to change out today, just get our locker assignments and listen to rules.**

**Jake motioned me over to sit by them and Edward followed, surprisingly.**

**That's when the whispers started.**

'_**Yeah, she comes back and all the guys are all over her, her and Edward were only fuck buddies for the summer.'**_

'_**I heard that she got pregnant and had an abortion, that's why they're not dating, but Edward is too much of a gentleman to leave her.'**_

"Shut the fuck up!" I turned around to scream at the gossipers and it was none other than Lauren and Jessica.

I turned around and Edward put his arm around me and rubbed soothing circles on my back, I shrugged him off and gave him a look, he knew I was pissed.

"I didn't say anything if that's what you're thinking. I promised you I wouldn't, I want to earn your trust back Bells, I've realized that you are my world." Edward said has he leaned over to kiss the top of my head.

I wanted to melt as soon as he did and he could feel me relax with his kiss, I felt him smile into my hair, I didn't protest, I just sat there with a blank expression.

Finally our first day was over, Jacob grabbed one hand and Edward had the other. They both pulled at the same time and I screamed in pain. The arm Jacob had been holding, he pulled a little to hard on and my shoulder popped! I felt it and heard it, I sat down on the bleachers and started crying.

Edward picked me up and growled, yes growled at Jacob, who was trying to do the same.

"My dad is a doctor, I will be taking her!" Edward stated.

He carefully carried me to his car, where Alice was waiting.

"What the hell happened Edward? Why is Bella crying?" she yelled.

"Chill out Alice, it wasn't even my fault. Jacob Black happened!" Edward spat!

He explained what happened and we jumped into the car and rushed to the ER.

He insisted on carrying me and when we arrived, the nurse said "Bella Swan?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Still clumsy after all theses years, dear?" she smiled.

I didn't recognize her, but she knew me, of course I was always in the ER when I was little.

She told Edward what room to put me in and to get me into a gown and Carlisle would be there shortly.

He sat me on the bed and took off my shoes, with socks and then proceeded to my shirt.

"What do you think you're doing Cullen?" I spat.

"Um, she said you had to be in the gown and that means taking off your clothes." he smiled that crooked grin.

"Send Alice in." I requested.

He walked into the hallway and was gone for at least 5 minutes.

"She's in the cafeteria, Jasper just showed up, they're eating and dad will be here in a few." he sighed.

"Fine, no peaking!" I smiled and he blushed.

Edward finished helping me undress and shortly after his walks in.

"Bells, long time no see… What happened?" he says with a smile.

Edward told him the story and he was very proud I actually didn't cause this harm myself.

They took me to x-ray and then back to the room for the results.

"Bells, you've just dislocated your shoulder, I'm going to give you a shot for pain and then reset your arm, don't fight me on the shot, it's going to hurt like hell when I set it." he grimaced.

"It really does hurt, I've had it happen while playing ball." Edward smiled, not reaching his eyes.

"O.K. doc, do what you've got to do." Bella squirmed.

The shot was given, she cried, Edward soothed, Dr. Carlisle set her arm, she screamed and then cried, Edward soothed her some more.

She had to stay for a few hours and make sure everything was O.K. and then was released.

Edward was allowed to take her home and Dr. Cullen to sign her forms, as her dad was working 72 hours straight, with little help at the Forks Police Department.

I finally made it home, Edward carried me inside, like my legs were broken or something, sat me on the couch, brought in my backpack and finally when I asked him to leave, he did but he was sad about it.

The next morning, Edward showed up with Alice to take me to school. Alice was excited, because she got to dress me today, since I couldn't lift my arm, I was basically at her mercy.

She decided on a pair of black Capri's, white halter top with black polka dots and black ballet flats.

Alice decided to French braid my hair which fell to the middle of my back.

We were finally ready to go and Edward was at the bottom of the stairs, waiting, "come beautiful" he said to me, I blushed as always and Alice was beaming.

Edward was my personal book carrier all day long, even for the 2 classes we didn't share, he had permission to get to class late and leave early.

That carried on for the next 4 weeks. He was sad when it ended, because then I was driving myself to school again and didn't need his help.

He was really pissed one Friday when I showed up on the back of Jake's motorcycle.

He yelled at me for 10 minutes straight and then gave me the silent treatment the rest of the day, calling me that night to apologize.

Senior year was going great, I always had a date, between Jared, Jake, James and Edward, I was never home. They all knew about one another and knew I wasn't going to be serious with any of them, it was perfect.

Until one night, James had taken me out and Jasper and Alice doubled with us.

We decided to go to a club, Alice had a sexy black dress, that was to her thighs and 4 inch stilettos and she had put me in a silver tank style dress and silver strapped heels, we left my hair down, because it drove James crazy, he loved nuzzling in my hair.

We were all having a good time and dancing, the guys went to the bar to get drinks and Alice and I continued to dance.

I felt hands on my hips and continued to grind, not thinking anything of it.

I went to out my hands around the said persons neck and they started kissing down my arm, it was very erotic, I thought it was James, seeing as Jasper was with Alice a few feet away. I turned around and looked, it was Jake, I gasped and he just pulled me closer, kissing me passionately.

I kind of gave in, he was that good.

James came back and pulled him off me, I was embarrassed and took off to the bathroom, Alice ran in and said we needed to go. James and Jake got kicked out for fighting.

I walked out with Alice and we said goodnight, I gave Jasper a hug and told them I'd see them tomorrow, we were all going shopping with Edward.

I walked to the car with James and apologized, James said he wasn't mad at me, he knew it was hard for men to keep their hands to themselves with me. Always so sweet.

We arrived back at my house and it was empty, my dad must have been working late.

I invited James in, but declined. He didn't want to make my dad upset, he wanted on the Forks P.D. really bad. He really looked up to my dad.

He kissed me sweetly goodnight and made sure I was all locked in before leaving.

The next day was great, we shopped and had fun like old times, I was going to spend the night with Alice, because I knew she was in a funk after Jasper left.

It was an every weekend thing.

After she cried her self to sleep, I was still wide awake, I went downstairs and there was Edward, boxers and no tee, watching T.V. and eating ice cream from the carton.

"Want some?" he asked.

I sat down beside him and grabbed his spoon.

And we shared the entire tub of ice cream.

After we were done, he was staring at me and leaned in for a kiss.

I didn't resist.

After a few minutes, he picked me up and carried me to his room, again, I didn't resist.

Things got very heated and he started to undress me, I let him, I then undressed him.

We ended up making love, both of us, each others firsts, it was actually perfect. It hurt like hell, he was very big, long and wide.

After, I curled up on his chest and fell asleep, until his alarm went off, we both groaned and I got up and dressed, sneaking into Alice's room, her still sleeping, I jumped into the shower and smiled while I showered.

When I was done, I wrapped the towel around me and walked out to her room and I was humming and smiling, going through her closet for something to wear.

"Edward and you finally did it, huh?" Alice replied and I jumped.

"What? What are you talking about?" I smiled.

"Please, I know what first time after looks like. Are you 2 together now?" she inquired/

"Nope, still single." I smiled.

She shook her head and threw clothes at me.

They were a pair of acid was skinny jeans and a white tank top, then she said "go ask Edward for a button down top."

"What? Why?" I asked. "Just do it Bells!" she screamed.

I jumped and ran out into his room.

He was just coming out of the shower, wrapping a towel around him.

I turned and blushed.

"Um, it is nothing you didn't see last night." he replied with his crooked smile.

"Um, Alice said I needed to borrow one of your button down shirts today." I smiled at him.

He smiled and disappeared into his closet.

He came out with a deep blue dress shirt, "Here this will look great!" he smiled again.

Damn it was so hard to stay away from him.

He helped me with the shirt, which swam on me. He rolled up the sleeves to my elbows and left it unbuttoned. I thanked him, but before I could walk away, he kissed me and it was so passionate, I almost took him again!

I broke free and ran to Alice's room.

She was smiling, "Looks good, he knows what he likes. Lets just tie the bottom into knots on each side, so it's not so long."

She finished by pulling my hair into a loose bun, with hair curling around my face.

When we walked down stairs, he gasped and smiled.

He then walked up to me, while Alice went to the kitchen. "Why won't you be mine, please? After last night, all I want is to be with you, only! " Edward pleaded.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I just really need to be single right now, I don't regret last night, it was wonderful, more than I could have asked for my first time and I'm glad it was with you. There's no one else I'd rather have taken it from me than you." I kissed his cheek and smiled.

He gave me a small smile and said it was time to go.

We walked into the garage and proceeded to school.

Everything was going great, Edward and I had sex a lot in these past few weeks, he was just that good at it now and he did things I didn't know possible and WOW, his tongue was fantastic, of course, he did amazing things with it and I even got brave enough to go down on him, he was moaning and told me that was the best he'd ever had.

I stopped, got up and walked out, tears down my face.

I didn't talk to him the rest of the day and told Alice I needed to go home.

She tried to get me to talk to her, but I was too upset.

The next few weeks went by in a blur, then it was time for Prom.

Alice asked if I knew who I was going with.

I told her no, I had several offers.

She was happy, because Jasper was coming to take her and she was also happy because school was almost out.

I called Jasper that night to talk to him. "Jazz, hey, I'm really confused." I stated.

"Come stay with me for a couple of days, just you… I can miss my class tomorrow and I only have one class this Friday, we can talk and spend some time together, Saturday is Prom and we'll have fun." Jasper was smiling.

"O.K., I'll ask dad and give you a call back in a few." I smiled in the phone and he said he'd wait for me to call back.

I called Charlie and asked if I could stay with Jasper for a couple of days. We weren't doing anything in school, because everyone was excited about Prom, which when I brought that up, Charlie said Jasper would take me to get a dress and they had a limo picking us up on Saturday. I sighed, I guess I was going.

I called Jasper back and told him, he said he'd see me in a few hours, to let myself in if he wasn't there, he had practice.

I called Alice and told her what was going on, she sighed, jealous I got to see Jasper, but understood I needed his POV on the current Edward situation. I told her I was going to Prom and she asked about my dress, I informed her that Charlie was making Jasper take me shopping for one and the limo would be at our house first than hers, around 7:30 p.m. to take us to dinner.

She wanted us to go get hair and everything done Saturday afternoon, I told her I'd be home around 3p.m., to schedule accordingly. I also made her promise NOT to tell Edward I was going. She giggled and hung up, I knew Saturday was going to be hell!!!

I made it to Jasper's and let myself in, looked at the note on the table and said he'd be home around 7 and we'd order pizza, but to wait for him, incase anyone joined us. I groaned at the thought, but then giggled to myself, hhhmmm college guys.

I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom to shower and relax for a few, it was only 6p.m.

I quickly showered and changed in to my pajama's, a simple pair of Victoria Secrets boxers (baby blue) and a white tank top with matching baby blue polka dots. I left my hair down since it was wet and pulled it over my shoulder, while I sat down and watched T.V., I must have dozed off, because I awoke to a load wolf whistle and a 'Jazz, you've been holding out on us!'… 'We're telling Alice!'…

"Shut it Assholes, this is my sister Bella" he smiled and threw a blanket at me "Cover Up please!" he groaned.

I smiled and stood up.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I held out my hand to greet the 2 handsome guys in front of me, obviously twins.

"Hi, we're Alex and Felix, Jasper's baseball buddies." they smiled.

They shook my hand and Jasper interrupted "I'm hungry, let's eat."

Jasper ordered the pizza and went to take a shower, Felix and Alex left to do the same, saying they'd be back shortly, Alex winking as they left.

Jasper walked out in his pajama pants and asked if I'd like something else to wear. I told him no I was fine, he mumbled under his breath, something about stubborn and turning his friends on. I slapped the back of his head.

"So, what's got you so confused sis." he smiled.

I sat on the couch and took a deep breath, "I had sex with Edward." I blurted out, knowing if I didn't, I never would.

"YOU WHAT!!! We need to call Emmett NOW!" he growled.

"No, please, don't bring him in on this, please." I begged.

He sat and composed himself for a minute.

"Why didn't Edward call and tell me himself?" He asked stern fully.

"Because I told him not to." I stated. "besides, we're not even dating, I just wanted it so bad and I knew that Edward was the only one I wanted to have that honor and things were going so good, it wasn't complicated or anything, until a few days ago. We were making each other happy and then he said it was one of the 'best' he's ever had." I stopped and took a breath and Jasper turned bright red.

"I'm so beating his ass Saturday, he's going to ruin everything!" Jasper pinched his nose and sighed.

"What do you mean ruin everything?" I asked.

"Well, Alice told me what was going on, minus the sex part and she wants you back with Edward, she says he's really remorseful this time and wants you so much, that it hurts, so I was going to help Alice Saturday get you 2 together." He gave me a weak smile.

"Jazz, listen, I don't want anyone serious right now. I'm having fun going out with whomever and I enjoyed what I had with Edward, until he compared me, no matter if I'm the best or not. He pissed me off!" I sighed.

Then Alex and Felix came bounding in, they were a mix of Jasper and Emmett, large, but not as crude as Emmett, they were sweet and thoughtful.

Shortly after, the pizza arrived and we settled in for pizza, beer and a movie. Alex sat next to me on the couch and got as close as possible, without Jasper choking him.

We had a great weekend, we went dancing, shopped and Alex and I made out, without Jasper knowing, I might add.

He was really good and he wanted to see me again, said he'd drive to Forks next time to take me on a proper date.

I agreed and gave him my number, as he gave me his. _Great, another one for my collection_, I thought.

Jasper took me to breakfast the next morning and we talked about colleges, I had been UCLA all along, until I read about The University of Arizona's 'Walter Cronkite' school. I told him they beat everyone in competitions and such and that I already loved Arizona, I'd be comfortable there.

He smiled and knew I just wanted to be kind of on my own.

He kissed me goodbye and said he'd see me in a few hours at home.

EPOV

Prom is finally here, I hope Bells is still going.

I screwed up really big the other day comparing Bella to others who've went down on me, I fucked up BIG TIME!!!

I at least had he in a way no one ever would and that brought peace to me.

Alice was running out the door yelling that she'd be back later, getting hair and nails and makeup done with Bella.

I smiled, Bella was still coming.

I went upstairs to change and get ready.

Finally 7:15p.m. and I walked downstairs, Esme and Carlisle were there to take pictures, Alice was finishing up, when the door bell rang. I ran to get it, only to open it to the most beautiful sight in the world.

"Bella" I gasped, she blushed.

He dress was a God send…it was a long straight silk shift, dark blue (my favorite color on her) and it had a slit all the way up her right thigh. She had on strappy heels and silver accessories and her hair was loosely curled, and partially pinned back with a beautiful silver and blue clip.

Alice came down and squealed, throwing herself at Jasper and then at Bella, amazed Bella found something without her. Jasper then reminded her that he had went with her and Alice was wearing off on him.

Pictures took about 20 minutes, all 4, alone, couples, siblings, etc…

I handed my phone to Alice, telling her Emmett and Rose wanted a picture of me in my dress.

She took the picture and I sent one to Emmett and Rose, as well as to the rest of my admirers.

The night went pretty well, no fighting, no talking between Edward and I at all, until Jacob came and asked me to dance.

Sure, I said to him.

We danced forever, until Edward broke in.

"Sorry for being an ass, but it slipped out." he sighed.

"No, it's my fault, we shouldn't have been doing it, I knew one of us was going to get too wrapped up in our feelings." I smiled.

He changed the subject, "So where are you going to go to college at?" he smiled.

"Well, I filled out about 30 applications, from Dartmouth ( he smiled) to University of Arizona. Not really sure yet and it depends on where Charlie will pay for me to go. He wants me to be with Jasper, so I can be closer to him, he'd even settle for UCLA, knowing Emmett was there would help him. But, I'm not sure yet." I sighed.

The night wasn't a total disaster, but nothing was fixed either.

The next few weeks were a blur, up until graduation day.

Charlie came running in with the mail, Emmett and Jasper were home to watch there baby sister graduate and Jasper even brought Alex, whom I'd been talking to for a few weeks, he was so sweet.

"Bells, this is the one, I know it." he smiled.

"YES! You're in and with a 90% scholarship and a guaranteed job after you graduate!" Charlie was beaming.

"Tell me dad, what school?" I asked bored.

Charlie was grinning ear to ear.

"Well, you'll be with someone you love…" ~ "Who dad? Just tell me!" I stomped my foot and crossed my arms, pouting.

"You seriously didn't just stomp your foot and pout did you?" Alex asked.

"What if I did Alex?" I was still pouting.

"It's just too cute." Alex smiled and kissed my cheek.

Jasper smiled, Emmett was going to brain him and Charlie looked confused.

"Dad!" I threatened.

"Oh, yeah, um, well, it' with one of your brothers…." Charlie smiled.

He was happy because he was getting what he wanted.

I rolled my eyes "Jasper?" I said guessing.

"YES!" Charlie smiled.

"Now, you won't have to work or anything, you'll have everything you need. And I'll be able to provide everything for you and Renee' said her and Phil would give you $1000. A month for spending money if you go there. And you'll even be able to have a _**private dorm room, no sharing with this much savings!" he was smiling.**_

_**It did sound tempting and Alex had a huge grin on his face as did Jasper.**_

"_**Let me think on it. O.K.?" I asked.**_

_**Alex and Charlie both frowned, but Jasper knew I was going to say yes, he was still smiling.**_

"_**O.K., well, it's time to go. You don't want to be late to your own graduation, do you?" Charlie smiled.**_

_**I grabbed my cap and gown and followed everyone to Jaspers car, thank goodness we didn't have to take the cruiser.**_

_**Charlie sat up front with Jasper and Emmett and Alex and I sat in the back.**_

_**Alex was holding my hand, whispering sweet things in my ear, when Em noticed and nudged him in the side. Alex yelped and sat up and let go of my hand, Charlie looked back and smiled. I shot Em a dirty look and Jasper gave me a sympathy look.**_

_**We arrived at school and Jasper took off to find Alice and give her a dozen pink roses, her favorite.**_

_**Emmett went to find Rose and I was standing with Alex as Charlie went to save seats.**_

"_**So, are you going to be going to school with us this fall?" Alex asked.**_

_**I shrugged my shoulders "I want to, yes, but part of me wants to go away further, so I can have time to myself, you know?" I asked looking into his ice blue eyes.**_

"_**Trust me, I understand. I have had my brother with me through out our entire lives, we have to do everything together. This will be the longest we've been apart. Sad huh?" he smiled and pushed a stray hair behind my ear.**_

_**I blushed and he leaned down to kiss me, then we heard a voice clear. "Um, excuse me, can I talk to Bella for a minute?" I looked up and it was Edward, hurt registered on his face.**_

"_**So is that why you're going to University of Seattle?" Edward spat.**_

"_**What? NO! I don't even know if I'm going or not. Everyone wants me to and I know it'd be the smartest choice with the great scholarship and guaranteed job after graduation at The Seattle Times, but I'm still thinking on it. Why do you care?" I asked hurt.**_

"_**Bells, you know I love you and always will, I want us to be together, forever!" he smiled.**_

"_**Edward, we have so much history, not a lot of it good. You're going far away and becoming a doctor, you'll be just as great as your father, if not better because of growing up around caring and helping people, you'll be stuck in your studies for the next 8-10 years and we can't have a relationship like that, I know I can't and I don't think I'm even ready for anything serious, still." I smiled. "I love you with all my heart, but it's really not enough right now, we're to young. Maybe in 5 or 6 years after we've been in the real world, maybe then, we'll figure out there is no one else, but if we happen to find something better, we should be happy for each other. I'll see you on holidays, because I know your parents aren't going to let you stay away!" I smiled again and kissed his cheek. I then put my hand on his face and he leaned in to it. "Edward, you'll always hold a very special place in my heart, I want you to know that. You were my first and it was wonderful and I want to keep in touch, please, will you do that for me? Can we be friends, real friends?" I looked into his eyes searching for the truth.**_

"_**Yes, yes we can Bella and we'll call and e-mail and maybe visit each other or at least see each other during the holidays, right?" he smiled.**_

"_**Of course, because our families spend them together silly." I smiled and we hugged. He walked away and Alex came back, rubbing his neck "Is everything O.K.? You looked upset for a few." he stated.**_

"_**Nope, everything is fine, I made up with my best friend and got him to see that we will always be good friends, no matter what." I smiled and Alex leaned in again for a kiss. It was soft, but caring. "You better go, everyone else is lining up." he smiled and lightly slapped my butt, I turned and giggled at him and he blew me another kiss, hhhmmm, I might just like going to U of S. I smiled to myself.**_

_**All too soon it was over and there was a big party at Edwards house, adults and children alike, I was sitting on the outside porch just thinking when I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder.**_

_**It was Jasper, "So, are you going to school with us or not?" he smiled.**_

"_**Duh, who could pass up such a great opportunity, I'd be an idiot… $1000. A month from mom and Phil, not having to work, I can graduate early, that'd be fantastic or I could double major." I smiled.**_

"_**Or you could have a healthy relationship with Alex, he really likes you Bells." Jasper smiled.**_

"_**You think he's a keeper?" I asked.**_

"_**Yes, he's so sensitive and sweet, ever since you came to visit, he hasn't stopped talking about you. He has that picture of all of us after the water balloon fight and the picture of you sleeping on their couch, the night we watch the SAW marathon, you were curled into a ball and scared, remember?" Jasper smiled.**_

"_**Yeah, I remember. I was scared shitless and ya'll teased me." I smiled.**_

"_**Yeah, sorry, he's got those pictures in his room though and he really does talk nonstop about you." Jasper was very sincere.**_

"_**I'll think about it big brother, he is a nice guy and I'll need someone to hang with, seeing as though you and Alice will be like bunny rabbits." I smiled as did he.**_

"_**Maybe we can get you a dorm in our building, it's mixed, that way we'd all be close." Jasper smiled.**_

"_**I'm sure dad can work his police charm and tell them I have to be close to my big brother for protection." I smiled.**_

_**The night went on and I found Alex, I introduced him to everyone, he was glad I pulled him away from Alice, she was ripping his wardrobe.**_

_**A few weeks went by and Charlie was happy I was going to U of S as was Alex. We'd become quite close over the summer.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**WOW!!! Sorry it is so long…**_

_**I didn't really know how to end that chapter…**_

_**So it was really long… I apologize…**_

_**This story is far from over though, so don't hate me…**_

_**It is and will be B & E, but not for a while…**_

_**You'll see… :0)**_

_**Read and Review…**_

_**Love you guys!!!**_

_**Oh… I don't own this either… ;0)**_


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

College Years

BPOV

I was pretty overwhelmed my first month at college.

I was glad I had my own dorm room, Charlie pulled a few strings and it was actually at the end of the hall in Jasper and Alex's building.

Jasper had decided to stay in the dorms once I said I was coming there and he and Alice were sharing his dorm with parental consent.

Everyone helped get me set up and Alice decorated my room for me.

Alex and I became very close and we'd often double date with Jasper and Alice. And he spent a lot of time in my dorm room.

We had 1 class together and it was an early class, so he always spent the night before that class.

It was now Halloween and we were going to a costume party at one of Jasper and Alex's friends Frat houses, Felix was there with his fling of the week.

Jasper and Alice had dressed up as the King and Queen of Hearts and Alex and I dressed up as Roger Rabbit and Jessica. It was Alice's idea. She did my hair like Jessica's and poor Alex was dressed as a rabbit.

Everyone was staring at me when we walked in and Alex kept a secure grip on my waist all night.

We danced and he held me close, we hadn't had sex yet, but the tension between us was so great, that I didn't know how much longer I would last.

As we were leaving the party, I asked if he wanted to stay the night.

He smiled and picked me up, carrying me to my room.

We got inside and I lit some candles and pulled out a couple of beers, turned on my iHome and switched it to love songs.

Alex wrapped his arms around my waist and we danced and kissed and slowly walked our way towards my bed, where we both fell and I giggled.

"Bella, I have something I need to say." Alex started. I looked at him and nodded.

"Bella, I have strong feelings for you and I would like to date you." he stated.

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him on top of me. "Yes" I whispered into his ear and then started kissing up and down his neck.

He'd taken off his costume and had on shorts and a t-shirt, he had nice defined muscles, but not overly so like Emmett.

His hands slid down my side and he unzipped my dress. I stood up and let it slide down my body. Revealing only a pair of red satin panties with a little bow on the front.

He stood and smiled, running his hands up and down my arms.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, he was so sweet.

I shook my head yes and kissed him again. We stood like that for a few minutes, until he laid me on the bed and made love to me.

It was the sweetest and best thing that'd happened to me ever. I dare say it compared to my first time.

Alex and I were the top couple in school. We were nominated for the homecoming queen and king…

And to my surprise we won, thank goodness I let Alice take me shopping for a nice dress.

It was a simple white dress and it had thick black sequined straps, that wrapped around the bodice.

I came home for Christmas my first year with Alice and Jasper.

I was constantly on my phone with Alex, this is the first time we'd been apart since school started.

Around dinner, we sat and told how our year was so far and Alice brought up homecoming and Alex and I.

Edward burned a hole through me the entire time.

I told them things were going good, straight A's so far and dad wanted to know how long Alex and I had been dating I told him since Halloween.

Edward pushed away from the table and excused himself.

We had a great Christmas and I stayed in the dorms with Alex for New Years, as he was sick.

My phone rang off the hook and I kept ignoring it, looking at the screen, it was Edward, he was pissed I'm sure because I didn't come home for New Years.

It was a while before I retuned home, dad was working with some new agency, now retired as Police Chief and did consulting or something, so he traveled a lot and Emmett was in California, him and Rosie in college as well.

Dad called and said he'd be home for Labor Day, I hadn't seen my dad since Christmas, so I was anxious to see him. Alex of course was coming as well.

We had an amazing weekend, I stayed home a rested Sunday morning, while they went fishing.

They came back laughing and looked like they had bonded really well.

Dad said Emmett and Rosalie were coming in tonight as well as Jasper and Alice and we were all going to dinner.

Alex and I went upstairs, he showered and got ready and Emmett and Rosalie had just walked in.

I ran and gave my brother a hug and Rose.

We left for dinner at The Lodge, Jasper and Alice met us there.

When we arrived, I noticed a very pregnant Jessica, she was the hostess and she was snotty towards me, but trying to be friendly toward Alex. He rolled his eyes.

We sat and ate dinner, Charlie told about his day of fishing with Alex and Alex shot him a look of nervousness, then Charlie nodded to Alex and Alex stood up.

"I just want to thank Bella's family for making me feel welcome. You've been so friendly and Charlie took me fishing, which I'm very honored. I know everyone knows my feelings for Bella, especially you Jasper.

When Bella and I had our first fight a couple of weeks ago, you blew off your plans with your fiancé to talk to me and Alice went to talk to Bella, you guys have been wonderful, Thanks! But, the real reason we're here is this. (Alex dropped to one knee) Bella gasped and started crying before he got to speak.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart. I'm so glad you gave me a chance when you came to collage and didn't keep up with your 'no dating' rule, because we wouldn't be here right now. You're beautiful, intelligent and honest, you've made me a better person as well. I only have eyes for you and I only ever will. Will you marry me?" Alex stood up and opened the ring box. It was a beautiful heart shaped sapphire.

Bella stood up and kissed him and whisper 'yes' in to his ear.

The next few months were crazy with midterms and Alex, Felix and Jasper were in the baseball playoffs, so Alice and I rarely seen them.

All too soon it was Thanksgiving, we were going back to Forks and everyone would be gathering at Alice's house, Alex and I were only staying for dinner as we needed some alone time.

After dinner we hugged and kissed everyone and said our goodbyes.

Thankfully Edward wasn't there, it would have been awkward, especially since I don't know if anyone told him or not.

Christmas came and I went home with Alex and Felix to meet their parents, they were from Arizona, so a warm Christmas was a big surprise for me.

They had cactus decorated with lights and we ate dinner outside on the patio and swam. It was very low key compared to the Christmas' I was use to having, they were very welcoming though and they even let Alex and I share a room. His mom was super sweet, she was a high school teacher and his dad was a lawyer, tops in Arizona and one look at their house, you could tell. It sat on a hill and they had an eternity pool, tennis court and basketball court, but they were very low key.

I went out with Alex and Felix and met some of their friends who'd come home for the holidays, we played pool and drank beer, it was fun.

All too soon I had to leave. I had to go to Forks for New Years, since I missed last year. I was sad that Alex couldn't come, but his dad was having some big client party and he had to be there.

I arrived at the airport, Jasper and Alice were waiting for me, we went to Alice's and she'd told me she bought my dress, we went upstairs to shower and get ready, she took pictures for me to send to Alex and he sent me a picture of him in his tux. I told Alice about Christmas with his family and she was beaming with me.

I asked if her brother was coming and she said 'no', he had a big exam, if he wants to graduation early and do his internship with his dad.

I was relieved, he didn't take the news of Alex and I getting engaged very well Alice said, he found out at Christmas when I wasn't there.

I called Alex at midnight and we kissed on the phone, he said he'd meet me at my dorm room in a few days.

I was leaving the next morning, just to have time to rest and have some me time.

The next year and a half went pretty much the same, alternating holidays and vacations between families and Alex and I as well as Jasper and Alice started to plan our weddings.

Jasper and Alice were having a Christmas wedding the following Christmas.

Alex and I wanted to get married in Arizona at his parents house, it was absolutely breathtaking.

We'd be getting married on New Years of next year.

We started our senior year, my classes were all journalism and communication.

I had started working for the paper, writing reviews of local businesses and restaurants.

I didn't need the money, it was just for the experience.

It was almost Spring Break and we were all going to Florida, to the Keys.

Alice and I were out shopping, when I felt sick, I told her I just needed to eat.

We went to the food court and ate, that helped, we finished shopping and she said I looked a little pale, I should go home and rest.

I went back to my dorm and text Alex, that I was going to be sleeping, I didn't feel well, to let himself in and to not disturb me.

I awoke around 2 in the morning, and felt a sudden urge to throw up.

I ran to the bathroom and must have spent most of the night in there, I awoke in the late morning, I had a pillow and blanket there. Alex was so sweet.

I walked out to the living area and found a note on the table with a bouquet of flowers.

He said not to worry about classes today and he'd be back to check on me at lunch time. I looked at the clock, that would be in 15 minutes. I ran and took a shower, put on some sweats and laid on the couch.

He came in with some chicken noodle soup and crackers.

I sat at the table and ate, he was behind me brushing my hair, something he loved to do.

He pushed my hair aside and kissed my neck. "I love you Bells." he'd picked up the nickname everyone else called me. "I love you to Alex."

We ended up having a wild afternoon of sex, until it was time for his last class, which was at 5 and then we were going out with friends at 8p.m.

He left and I called Alice, she was coming over to help me get ready.

"Bells, aren't we on the same track?" she asked.

"What are you talking about Alice?" I asked.

"Aren't we both on the same track, as far as periods go?" she asked.

"Um, yeah, duh we have been for years now, usually a day or apart. Why?" I asked.

"You haven't had one in 2 months, you should be on yours now." she smiled.

"Shit! No Alice, don't say something like that." I said.

"Here, do this, make Jasper and me happy." she smiled.

"What? You voiced this to Jasper as well???" I yelled.

"No, he said it to me first. He knows you better than you know yourself." she smiled.

"Shit, my dad is going to shit!" I started crying.

"Bells, just take the test and see, hurry, we've got a half hour before Alex gets home." she pleaded.

I went into the bathroom and peed on the stick.

We waited the 3 minutes, which felt like hours.

We ran into the bathroom and looked. Alice squealed and I cried.

"Oh, it'll be O.K. baby, Alex will be happy, right?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No, we had this plan, he's still got a couple years left, he's going to be a lawyer and I wanted to get my career off the ground." I sighed.

"Bells, it'll be fine, do you want me here when you tell him?" she smiled.

I shook my head no and told her I didn't think I was going out tonight after all.

She understood and told me to call her if I needed her. She kissed my forehead and asked if she could tell Jasper, I told her yes, but to tell no one else. She agreed and skipped out of the room.

I waited for Alex to get home and when he walked through the door, he asked why I wasn't dressed.

I told him we needed to talk, he sat down and I showed him the test. He lost it and went ballistic on me.

He asked how I could do this to him, we had a plan and he wasn't giving up his future for a kid.

We got in a huge fight, he grabbed a box and took all of his things with him and said we were through, he didn't want to see me ever again.

He walked out and slammed the door, so hard that it popped back open and I just sat there and stared out the door and him walking away.

Alice and Jasper must have heard and come running down the hall.

"Bells, what's the matter?" Jasper asked.

I told him and he turned bright red. "I'll be back!" Jasper growled.

"No, don't waste your time, forget it, we're over." I cried.

Alice held me and tried to calm me. She told me that everything would be O.K.

I cried myself to sleep that night.

I awoke the next morning with a sense of clam.

I knew I had to be strong.

I went to Alex's room and Felix opened the door, "What do you want?" he spat at me.

I handed him the engagement ring and told him to tell Alex to shove it up his ass, I didn't want anything from him.

Jasper cancelled our trip to the Keys and made plans to go to Forks. I had to tell my dad and work out details for after graduation.

Emmett and Rose came home as well, since Jasper called it a 'family meeting'.

We were all sitting at our dining room table and dad knew something was wrong, because Alex wasn't here, I didn't have my ring on and my face was and eyes were red and swollen from crying the entire drive.

"Dad, um Alex and I are over, before you say anything, let me finish, please." he nodded and I could see Jasper getting angry. "Um, 2 weeks ago I was really sick and then I found out it wasn't a bug, but that I was pregnant." I broke down and cried, Rose and Alice were beside me in a second. "I'm sorry for disappointing you, I know this isn't what you had planned for me, but I'll be graduating in a month and I'll be working, so I'll be fine, I just have to know that you're not upset with me." I looked up at him.

He was sitting there, kind of in shock.

"What did Alex do?" he demanded.

"He said he didn't want anything to do with me or the baby and he walked out." I cried again.

"We'll go see a lawyer tomorrow and have his parental rights taken away. If he truly doesn't want anything to do with the baby, he won't have a problem signing the papers." My dad came up and gave me a hug.

"Everything is going to be fine Bells. You've got an amazing group of family and friends to help you out." my dad smiled. "And, I'm going to be a grand pa! I'm very happy about that!" he was beaming.

"Can we just keep it between us until after graduation and my first trimester, please." I looked at everyone and they all agreed.

Then Emmett cleared his throat. "Um well, Rose and I have some news also." My dad turned white.

"No dad, we're not having a baby, but during our Spring Break last weekend, we went to Las Vegas and…" He held up his and Rose hands, "We got married! We couldn't wait any longer." he beamed.

My dad was still white and finally he spoke "Well congrats, now we need to have a party for you!" he smiled and hugged Rose as well.

I told everyone I was going to bed, I got hugs and well wishes from them all and headed to my room.

Alice woke me first thing in the morning, "Bells, come on everyone is waiting for you, we're going to the lawyer, remember?" she beamed.

I jumped out of bed, got dressed and she braided my hair.

We went to one of dads old friends and explained the situation and stated we wanted nothing form him what so ever, it'll be as if I never existed to him.

He drew up the papers and said to get them signed and returned and it would be finalized in a few weeks.

Jasper and Emmett took the papers and left for the college, they were going to serve him personally.

When they arrived, he answered the door and they told him what they were, he said he had to read them over, they said they'd wait, 45 minutes later, he signed the papers and gave them back, "No one will know I'm the father, right?" he snapped.

"Right, your name will not be anywhere on the files, the only thing you need to do is provide a full and honest medical background, starting from your grandparents and have it mailed by Monday, that gives you 5 days." Emmett said.

"Will do." and he slammed the door in their face.

They came back with satisfied looks on their faces and I hugged them both.

We enjoyed a quiet Spring Break, going to dinner and movies a few times, me being the 5th wheel, but I didn't really mind.

When we returned to campus, I passed Alex in the hall and he wouldn't even look at me, he already had a new girl on his arm.

I went into my room and cried myself to sleep that first night.

After that, I vowed to never shed another tear for him, I had to be strong for my child.

The next few weeks were pretty hard, I had finals and my first doctors appointment, Jasper and Alice took me. The doctor said everything looked good and to come back in another month.

I scheduled it right after graduation.

I had everything set up with the Seattle Times and was ready to start 2 weeks after graduation, I'd also told them of my pregnancy and were happy that I was up front about it. But I could do my job from home just as easily, so it wasn't a problem for them.

I found a nice 2 bedroom apartment. Rose and Alice decorated it for me. Of course my brothers moved everything for me.

Charlie came to visit to make sure I had everything I needed, he was going out of town for a conference and needed to see me before he left.

Everything was going great in my life, I had a wonderful job, Jasper and Alice were still on track for Christmas, I still wouldn't let them tell their family, I was too ashamed and Alice told me they would find out sooner or later, I opted for later. We went and picked out dresses for her wedding and thankfully she picked a really cute empire waist dress, so you couldn't tell I was pregnant and it was a deep rose color, so it hid it as well.

It was a couple of weeks before the wedding and Rose, Esme and I were having a party for Alice, I wasn't really showing yet, I just looked like I'd gained weight and I told them it was because of all the fast food I ate since I worked so much. They all believed me.

I wore a lot of baby doll tops and dresses to hide it.

At the party I was helping Esme in the kitchen and she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, why are you glowing? You seem so happy and I thought this might be tough for you with you and Alex not together anymore, doing wedding stuff, but you're glowing. Are you pregnant?" I dropped the glass in my hand and it shattered on the floor.

I scrambled to pick it up and she stopped me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Is that why Alex left you?" Esme asked concerned.

I told her everything and cried on her shoulder. She held me and rubbed my back for what seemed like forever. "Please don't say anything, only my family knows and that's all I want to know, I don't want sympathy from anyone, I'm perfectly happy and even though he's signed all his rights away, I'm happy about that too." I smiled, but Esme gasped.

"What? He doesn't want anything to do with his child." she screeched.

"No, the baby will come into this world a Swan and as far as they'll know, I was artificially inseminated and that'll be the end of it." I smiled, even though it was forced.

"Bella anything you or your baby needs, don't hesitate to come to me. We'll help with whatever you need. You're part of our family always." Esme kissed my head.

That brought on a new round of tears, she got up to get me a wet towel and the garage door opened.

"Mom. You home?" it was Edwards voice and as he rounded the corner, I put my head on the table to avoid his eyes.

"Edward dear, what are you doing here, we're getting ready to have a girls party, you need to go." Esme was pushing him out the door.

"But, I needed to tell you something." Edward whined.

"Come over for dinner, 7p.m. and tell us then." she kissed him goodbye and I heard him sigh and leave.

"Thank you Esme." I smiled. "I haven't seen Edward in almost 4 years, since our first New Years, I think. I know I couldn't handle seeing him now." I shook my head.

She rubbed my back "come on dear, the guests will be here soon, we need to get you cleaned up."

She led me to Alice who took me upstairs and fixed me for the party.

A/N:

I know that could have been 2 chapters, but I couldn't stop.

The next one will be more about the baby and Bella.

Please read and Review!!!

ENJOY!!!

**I don't own anything…**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

7 Months

BPOV

Today was Alice's big day.

We were all so happy and excited for her.

Everyone was trying to give their all to Alice, but she made sure to give me her all, she knew I was hurting on the inside, I couldn't hide anything from her.

I had persuaded her to let Rose be the maid of honor, because I didn't want to walk with Edward, I would rather walk with my brother.

She reluctantly agreed and Emmett thought the better choice as well.

The wedding went beautifully as did the reception.

Edward stared at me most of the night, finally when we were all dancing, he came and cut in while I was dancing with my dad. My dad looked at me and I shrugged, Alice, Jasper, Rose & Emmett all had their eyes on us, as did Esme, with a slight smile I might add.

I made sure to keep an arms distance between Edward and I.

"So, I heard that Alex decided not to give up his playboy ways." Edward said all the happily.

"Edward, I really don't want to talk about this. You don't even know what I've been and what tonight is doing to me." I pressed.

"Tell me, I'm all ears." Edward smiled and pulled me closer. "Wow, you've been eating too much fast food, what happened to you always cooking for yourself?" Edward mused.

I tried to push away, but to no avail and then out of nowhere, my little one decided to introduce themselves to Edward.

"What the hell?" he looked startled. "Are you?" he couldn't even finish and I saw tears in his eyes.

I shoved him off of me and took off to the bathroom, Esme quick on my heels.

"Bella? Are you O.K.? What happened?" she asked with all the care in the world, she truly was my mom.

I came out of the bathroom stall and she grabbed me and brought me to the little couch in the waiting area.

"What happened? What did Edward say to you?" she asked, but before I could answer, Alice and Rose flew in.

"Bella, Edward wants to talk to you, Emmett and Jasper are trying to calm him down, he's outside right now, he fell to his knees on the dance floor and broke into tears." Alice said.

That just made me cry harder, 'Great, I just broke Edwards heart!' I thought to myself.

'We..dancing..and, and he asked …Alex… wedding… and…kick.." I got out between sobs.

"What?" Rose asked.

"They were dancing, he asked he about Alex and she thought about the wedding and then the baby kicked." Alice stated, like it was so clear.

"Oh!" Rose smiled.

Esme stood up "Bella, would you like to talk to Edward in private?" she asked.

I shook my head yes.

"I'll go get him, you 2, clean her up and take her to private sitting area." Esme smiled.

They took me to the sink, blotted my face off and fluffed my hair.

"What are you 2 doing? I'm dating him." I sighed "He wouldn't want me now anyways."

They both laughed.

"Edward would take you at 500 lbs. woman!!!" Rose smiled.

'Well, he'll have his wish, because I'm pushing that now!" I grimaced.

They rolled their eyes at me and led me down the hall to the private sitting area.

"Go back and enjoy your wedding." I scolded Alice.

Alice and Rose gave me sympathy looks and headed back to the reception.

I sat their and waited, nervously rubbing my belly and silently crying.

EPOV

I walked up and saw the most beautiful, yet sad sight in the world.

_My_ Bella, sitting there, rubbing her little belly and crying.

I cleared my throat to let her know I was there.

"Um, hi." I gave a small smile.

"Hey." she whispered back.

I took the seat next to her and held her hands.

"Bells, why didn't you tell me? I mean, I know it's been a while since we talked and stuff, but I've always been here for you." I smiled again.

"Edward, you were so upset when I started dating Alex, you looked at me with such hate and disgust, I sure as hell wasn't going to tell you anything! You're the last person I wanted to know, ever." I spat.

Her words made me whence.

"Bella, I would never, ever hurt you, you have to know that after all these years! I've waited for you! Only you. When I found out you were engaged, I lost my mind, I almost dropped out of school I was so over come grief. But I talked to my dad and even Jasper and they both told me to hang in there. So, I pushed myself in school, graduated earlier than expected, did a quick internship, they liked what they saw and now, I'm 2nd in charge of Pediatrics at Seattle General." I smiled at her.

"You can't possibly want me after all this time and as horrible as I was to you! I treated you like shit Edward, I let my pride get in the way, I was engaged to someone I really didn't know, I'm pregnant with his child! How pitiful and karma like is that?" I asked.

"Bella, you are the sweetest person I know and I can understand, now, why you didn't want to be with me during college. It's tempting, very tempting, but I didn't give in, I couldn't. Inside I was still proving to myself that I had to be loyal, if I looked at another woman, I thought I was betraying you and the words that you said about me hurting you those 3 times I was with other girls, really got to me, so I haven't been with another woman, except when I was with you and you asked me to be your first. You don't know how honored I was when you asked me that and I knew from that dad, I had to be loyal to you, until you said 'I do.', then I knew there would be no chance for us." I kissed her hands and she blushed. "May I?" I asked reaching for her belly.

She shook her head yes.

I placed my hand in there and immediately she kicked and hard, it took my breath away.

"Are you O.K.?" I asked Bella who looked to be in pain.

She smiled and let out a deep breath. "Yeah, Braxton-Hicks contractions." she smiled again.

"How far are you?" I asked, hands still on her belly and the baby kicking up a storm.

"7 months. Today" she smiled.

"So, your baby is due in February?" I asked.

"Valentine's Day, actually." she smiled.

"Any names?" I asked again.

"My, aren't we nosy tonight.?" Bella giggled.

"Sorry, didn't mean to overstep." I smiled.

"No, I don't mind, that's one thing, we always could keep a conversation flowing, no matter how awkward things were." she smiled at me.

We sat in comfortable silence for about 30 minutes, when Esme and Carlisle came in.

"Bella. Why didn't you come to me? Are they taking good care of you in Seattle? Are you taking your vitamins? Are you eating? You look to skinny! What's your doctors name?" Carlisle was I full doctor mode.

Bella giggled. "I told my doctor all about you, actually I interview several and every time I mentioned your name and I was turned away, like they were scared." Bella blushed. "My doctors name is Dr. Stevens."

"Oh! He's one of the best Bella. You've got nothing to worry about. I work very closely with him, you must be the beautiful creature he keeps going on and on about," I told her truthfully.

"Are you ready to go back to the party Bella? Alice is waiting on you to throw her bouquet." Esme beamed.

"I guess so, I feel bad for ruining her big day." Bella fought back new tears.

I placed my hand on the small of her back and marveled at how beautiful she looked, in her flowing dress, Only Alice, I thought to myself.

We arrived and Alice squealed, pulling Bella away from me and on to the floor for the flower throwing.

Alice teased a few times before throwing the bouquet, which landed right in Bella's arms, no one dared to snatch them or fight for them

Bella blushed and started a new round of tears.

I went to comfort her and Charlie's arm stopped me.

I look at her and smiled, I saw Alice and Rose go over to guide her to her chair and trying to calm her

down.

"Eddie Boy! You ready to fight for the garter?" Emmett slapped me on my back.

I grimaced at the name Eddie Boy and mumbled under my breath to the dance floor.

Jasper flung it back and it landed right in my hands, I couldn't believe it.

Alice, Rose and Bella were all giggling and Jasper and Emmett patted my back and gave me a knowing smile.

They brought a chair out for Bella to sit on, so I could place the garter on her thigh.

"We don't have to do this you know." I smiled and rubbed her hand while the DJ talked.

She smiled back " I know, but I've got to make up to Alice for earlier."

I groaned as the music started and hoops and hollers were going from around the room, most my family and friends, especially Emmett.

"You have to put your head under her dress man and when pulling up, you've got to use your teeth!" the DJ shouted, I think I hate him now.

I gave Bella and apologetic look and she shrugged her shoulders, always taking one for the team, I thought.

I fluffed out her dress and out it over my head and began to pull the garter up with my teeth, I could smell her arousal and I felt myself coming to life after all these years. I nudged her center with my nose and she wiggled, no one would know what I did but her and then before I finished, it was so inviting, I kissed her panties, which were soaked now and slowly slid away, seeing her blush and tasting her again, I could die a very happy man right now.

They played a song for us to dance to and she stiffened slightly, damn Alice I thought to myself. She didn't.. She did… "The Wind Blows" by All American Rejects, was playing.

_**I've got to breathe, you can't take that from me**_

'_**cause it's all that you left that's mine**_

_**You had to leave & that's all I can see**_

_**But you told me your love was blind**_

_**I know there are times, you're do impossible**_

_**That I should sign a waiver**_

_**And you will find someone worth walking on**_

_**When you ask me to go**_

_**I'll leave when the wind blows**_

_**Take a breath and away it goes**_

_**I'll be outside your window**_

_**I'll pass by but I'll go slow**_

_**I'll leave when the wind blows**_

_**There was a day you threw our love away**_

_**Then you passed it to someone new**_

_**You wanna stay but since you wanna play**_

_**We can finally say we're through**_

_**I know there are times you're so impossible**_

_**And you ask me to go**_

_**Chorus**_

_**As I lay in solitude, oh what's a boy to suppose to do?**_

_**I shake the very thought of you, me together I remember**_

_**Late nights when I stay'd up late all I do is wait and wait**_

_**You're never coming home to me, **_

_**That's the hardest thing to see**_

_**Chorus**_

_**Bella was crying by the end of the song and I saw the smirk on Alice's face.**_

"_**Can I drive you home tonight,, Bella?" I smiled down at her.**_

"_**If you'd like, that'd be nice." she smiled and her eyes had a little glimmer in them.**_

_**We said our goodbye's, I could see she was exhausted , Charlie was hesitant at first, but she hugged and kissed him and told him it was O.K. **_

_**As she thanked Esme, Jasper and Emmett walked over to me "Hurt our sister and you're dead meat Cullen, brother in law or not. She means the world to us and she's carrying our special niece… So don't blow it, we're rooting for you! We love you man!" Jasper smiled and shook my hand, Emmett slapped me on the back.**_

_**I led Bella to the car and we drove for about half hour in silence.**_

"_**What the hell was up with the whole garter thing, that was wrong and uncalled for!" she crossed her arms and tried to be angry.**_

"_**I'm sorry, once I got there, I could smell your arousal and your panties were wet, it was a total turn on." **_

_**I smiled.**_

_**She looked like she wanted to talk, but was nervous.**_

"_**Edward?" she said in a whisper.**_

"_**Yes, Bella.?" I asked just as quiet.**_

"_**Do you know he signed away all his rights to this baby, he wants nothing to ever do with it." she sighed and tears were coming down, my heart was breaking.**_

"_**Bella, it'll be O.K., things work out all the time, you're a good person, you'll be a fantastic mother and someday, things will fall into place." I whispered softly too her.**_

_**She smiled and gave me the final directions.**_

_**We reached her place and she asked if I'd walk her up, she was shaky still.**_

_**I accepted and once there, she asked if I'd like coffee, I nodded yes and she went to the kitchen.**_

_**I looked around the living room and all the pictures she had, some were from when we were younger and happier, our little group, even when we weren't dating was there, some of her in college and then a series of pictures not yet framed, of her through out her pregnancy, in a t-shirt and yoga pants, I'm guessing each month.**_

_**I reached down to play her CD and Claire de la Lune was playing, I smiled and left it on.**_

_**She walked out with the coffee in her hands.**_

"_**Can you unzip me? I really need to breathe." she smiled.**_

_**I reached up to unzip her and as I did, I kissed the back of her neck, her head lulled and she sighed, she walked down the hall, to her room I guess and came out in a pair of yoga pants and tank top.**_

"_**Sorry for the belly hanging out, it's more comfortable this way and I don't usually have company at night." she blushed.**_

"_**No problems, I think you're adorable." I smiled and patted the seat next to me.**_

_**She sat down and I pulled her closer to me, moving her hair and giving her a massage, she was moaning, I finished with her neck and then I got up, she looked panicked, but I smiled and went to sit at her feet and massaged her feet and calves, she moaned again and smiled.**_

_**We talked lightly the rest of the night.**_

_**I looked at my watch.**_

"_**Wow, it's 3 a.m., I better go." I grimaced.**_

"_**It's late, stay." she looked out from under her lashes. Damn it, I can't resist.**_

"_**O.K., if you're sure." I smiled.**_

_**She grabbed my hand and led me to her room, "The bed is big enough and we're adults she said." blushing again.**_

_**We went to bed, thoughts playing all through my head, most importantly, 'how was I going to make it through the night…" I finally drifted to sleep.**_

_**A.N:**_

_**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's dedicated to the following:**_

_**Isabelaisoonline, edwardsgirl1010, carebear114, twilight-duh, Dannie cullen, renesmealice, lulu-beth, mimigurl326.**_

_**And many more, thank you all for making this story great!!!**_

_**I hope you're enjoying it a little…Well, hopefully A LOT!!!**_

_**Read and Review!!!**_

_****I own nothing****_


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Left to My Thoughts**

**BPOV**

**I woke in the morning and sat up in bed, trying to figure out last night.**

**I suddenly remembered that I was alone, I broke into tears.**

**I knew he didn't want me, he was just being a friend.**

**I laid back down and cried myself to sleep again.**

**I heard the phone ringing off the hook, but was to weak to answer it, it rang and rang, finally, I took it off the hook and went back to sleep.**

**I woke up to a pounding on my door.**

**I couldn't get up, I was too weak, I just wanted to die.**

**I don't know how long I laid there, I know that night turned into day at least once.**

"**Bella, Bella! Please wake up!" I heard someone, but I didn't want to open my eyes, I was too weak.**

**I awoke to a beeping noise and pressure on my stomach, I automatically put my hands on my belly and felt something weird, I couldn't look down though, my head was pounding to much.**

**I sighed and said "Hello?" thinking that someone had to be here, I'm guessing I'm in the hospital.**

**I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.**

**I awoke to voices, several, all male and said it again, "Hello?" as I still couldn't left my head enough.**

"**Bells?" it was Charlie.**

"**Daddy!" I exclaimed. "I can't lift my head, my neck and head hurt really bad."**

**He walked closer to my side and held my hand.**

"**Hey baby, how are you feeling?" Charlie asked with all the care in the world.**

"**I feel like I've been hit by a truck! I feel like shit!" I exclaimed.**

"**Bella, it'll be O.K. darlin'." Jasper said.**

"**Jasper? What the hell are you doing here! You're suppose to be on your honeymoon!" I scolded.**

"**We were at the airport, waiting for our flight and we got a call about you not answering your phone, so I called dad to check on you. He flew to your apartment and found you unconscious and called an ambulance. And called us, we went and asked for a later flight, telling them of our family emergency, they were great about it, as was our hotel, so we just added on an extra night. It's fine, really. Alice is waiting to see you." Jasper exclaimed.**

**I broke into more tears, but not before another hand came to rest on mine.**

"**Bella, are you O.K.?" I looked and it was James.**

"**Oh, hey. What are you doing here?" I asked confused.**

"**Charlie needed more clothes, he said he's staying with you for a few weeks." James smiled.**

"**The hell he is! I'm a grown woman and can take care of myself. I really don't need my father to watch over me." I huffed.**

"**I could stay if you wanted. We haven't seen each other in a really long time and I kick myself for not getting closer to you, you've become a beautiful woman Isabella." James smiled and pushed a loose hair behind my ear and left his hand resting on my cheek.**

"**No, really I am fine by myself! Why does everyone want to be with me when I am fat and pregnant, are you guys all the desperate!" I shouted out and saw the hurt in James' eyes.**

"**I'll leave then, goodbye Bella." James turned and walked out with his head down.**

**I sighed and thought to myself, why the hell did these men want me? I was fat and pregnant with my ex-fiancés baby, that he didn't want either of us and that brought on a new round of tears.**

**As I rolled over in the bed and was sobbing, I felt hands on my shoulder.**

"**Are you O.K.?" It was Alice.**

"**No, no one will leave me alone, I told them I'm fine and don't need a babysitter, but they won't listen and to top everything off, Edward and James **_**BOTH **_**want me and I not only ruined your wedding, but your honeymoon. I should have just went away and had the baby and been by myself, like I deserve to be, I fuck everything up!" I was sobbing now.**

"**Bella, first you did not fuck up my wedding or honeymoon, we're catching a later flight, think of it as a weather delay and secondly, if you ever go away and not tell me where you or my Goddaughter is, I'll kik your ass! Jasper and I need you in our lives, we need the baby in our lives." she stopped and sighed longingly.**

"**What's wrong Alice?" I asked.**

"**Bells, what I'm telling you, only my family knows and you'll be the first person out side to know. And it's because I love you and I want you to be a part of our family, you and Edward deserve to be happy **_**together,**_

_**he truly loves you, no matter what you think, he loves you! But, I need you to stay around with this baby and I'm going to help you no matter what it takes. Bells, I can't have children. I have really bad fibroids and they scared me so bad, that I can't have children. My dad always beats himself up over it, but he knows there's nothing they could have done about it, one of his sisters had the same problem. But Jasper and I are O.K. with this, we'll just focus on us and our careers, but I need to be around your baby and help you take care of her, if you'll allow me to." Alice smiled widely.**_

"_**Oh, Alice!" I held put my arms for her.**_

"_**Of course, I would love to have your help, you're the only constant I can count on, you've always been here for me and I'll be here for you, you're the sister I never had and you'll be Aunt Ali, also Godmother, but mostly Aunt Ali. But… you'll have to refrain from spending so much money on her!" I tried to be stern, but she laughed.**_

_**We sat there and talked for a while, when Jasper poked his head in and said they had to get going.**_

"_**I'm going to miss you Alice." I smiled.**_

"_**I'll miss you too Bells." she smiled.**_

"_**No you won't you and Jasper will be rolling in the bed for 2 weeks! Like sex craving teenagers." I smiled and Jaspers smiled matched mine and he winked at me.**_

"_**I love you both, be safe." I said quickly, feeling the tears.**_

_**They both came and hugged an d kissed me before they left.**_

"_**Don't have that baby early!" Alice warned before blowing a kiss and walking out the door.**_

"_**Hey sis! Emmett boomed.**_

"_**Hey bro, where's Rose?" I asked.**_

"_**She isn't feeling well, so Charlie took her to the hotel to rest." he smiled.**_

"_**Sorry, I hope she's O.K." I smiled.**_

"_**I think so, you've just put us all through the ringer the past few days, that's all." Emmett replied.**_

"_**Sorry." I looked down at my hands.**_

"_**So, are you and Edward a couple?" Emmett asked, that's one thing, he never made small talk.**_

"_**NO! And we won't be, so everyone needs to stop. He doesn't want some damaged, pregnant woman!" I spat.**_

"_**Bella!" Emmett yelled at me and I broke down and cried, for what seemed like forever.**_

_**He was holding me and stroking my hair, when a bronze mop popped in the room.**_

"_**What's going on? Is everything O.K.?" Edward asked.**_

_**I just started sobbing harder and Edward got in front of my face, I turned away from him and buried my head in Emmett's chest, I could feel him shrug and then a heavy sigh and the door opening and closing.**_

_**I saw a figure pacing back and forth in front of the door.**_

"_**I better go talk to him, you go back to sleep." Emmett demanded.**_

_**I shook my head and laid down, immediately asleep.**_

_**I awoke the next morning to my blood pressure being checked and saw Carlisle along with my Dr. in the room, they both smiled at me.**_

"_**Well Isabella, you're ready to go home, but you need someone with you at all times, you gave us quite a scare and the babies heartbeat was weak for a while, you need to be stress free, do you understand? Carlisle asked.**_

_**I shook my head yes.**_

"_**I am serious Isabella! We aren't losing the closest thing we have to being our first grandchild or you who's like a daughter to us, so you can be your damn head strong self!" Carlisle barked.**_

_**I flinched at his roughness, but I understood how much him and Esme loved me and the unborn child I was carrying.**_

"_**Charlie is going to stay for the next 2 days and then we'll alternate over the next week, until Edward can stay with you full time. Do you understand?" Carlisle asked.**_

"_**Carlisle, can't Esme and Rose just check on me? I really do want to be a burden and Edward is needed at the hospital and …" I was cut off by Carlisle's bark.**_

"_**Isabella, I will not listen to this any longer! Edward will be staying with you next week, up until you have the baby, no arguments or you'll be in the hospital for the next month and a half. Besides, with your condition, we need a doctor in the house with you. That's final!" Carlisle smiled at me.**_

"_**Fine, but I won't like it!" I spat back and we had a glaring contest, until his phone rang and he excused himself.**_

_**I was released a few hours later, to have Charlie come and take me home.**_

_**I felt bad he had to sleep on my tiny couch, but when we walked in, my couch was gone, replaced by this beautiful sectional that made out to a full size bed. I gasped and looked at Charlie, who had a sheepish grin on his face. "What?" he smiled at me.**_

"_**When did you do this?" I asked.**_

"_**Yesterday, Rose and I went out…" he started.**_

"_**She wasn't sick?" I questioned.**_

_**Charlie gave me a look and I just sighed.**_

_**I went to my cabinets, to look for something to eat and then I thought about it, I hadn't been grocery shopping in a while, so I had no food. I still proceeded to open the cabinet and to my surprise the cabinets were full as well as my fridge and freezer. Charlie and Rose had stocked up my house as well.**_

"_**Coffee dad?" I called from the kitchen.**_

_**He came storming into the kitchen, "Bella, you can't have coffee, to much caffeine, that won't help you relax!" Charlie barked.**_

_**I giggled. "Dad, it's decaf" I smiled.**_

_**He smiled back and said no thank you, but he'd take a beer from the fridge.**_

_**I smiled, thinking that's so him.**_

_**He plopped down on the sofa and motioned for me to sit by him.**_

_**I held my coffee and watch a little of the game with my dad, all of a sudden, he was picking me up and laying me in bed, he slipped off my shoes and placed me under the covers, where I had a decent night's sleep.**_

_**I awoke to the smell of something burning, I quickly ran into the kitchen to see Charlie dumping something down the disposal and cursing,**_

"_**Dad! What in God's name are you doing?" I asked, puzzled.**_

"_**Oh, morning sunshine, I was making you breakfast, but I burnt it, go get dressed, we'll go out." he smiled.**_

_**I wasn't use to Charlie being so attentive, the only thing he ever did was order pizza so I wouldn't have to cook, when I was sick back at home.**_

_**I smiled and retreated to my room to get dressed.**_

_**I settled on a deep purple sweater dress and black tights Alice had bought me a few weeks ago, it clung to me and I really did look pregnant now. I put on the square heeled knee high boots and tousled my hair, some light lipgloss and I was ready.**_

_**Charlie smiled as I walked out of my room.**_

"_**You look stunning." he smiled at me, I blushed and thanked him.**_

_**We went to a small diner down the street from my house, they had the best French toast.**_

_**When we walked in, I scanned the restaurant as always and saw someone waving at us, it was Edward.**_

_**Charlie spoke up 'Oh, I think I left the coffee pot on and my wallet, I'll be back in a few." and he was gone, before I could even protest.**_

_**I walked back to where Edward was and smiled, he stood as I sat down.**_

"_**So? How much did Charlie pay you to come here?" I asked.**_

_**He faked mock resentment.**_

_**We talked about non important things and then when breakfast was finished, he excused himself to go to work.**_

_**I got up to leave, a little annoyed at Charlie for not coming back yet, but when I turned around, he was sitting at the counter, finishing his coffee, smiling at me.**_

_**Emmett took Charlie to the airport finally and I had about 2 hours to myself, before Rose would be there.**_

_**I was relaxing and reading a book when there was a knock at my door.**_

_**I looked out the peep hole to see Edward. I sighed and opened up, he had 2 bags at his side.**_

"_**Did you kick yourself out of you r own place?" I smiled.**_

"_**Nope, Carlisle called this morning and said that I could have the rest of the week and next off, but still get paid, because I'll technically be working, staying with you." he smiled.**_

"_**Don't I get a say so in this?" I huffed.**_

"_**Bells, it's either this or the hospital!" Edward stated firmly.**_

_**I sighed and gave in, moving to the side for him to being his bags in.**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Sooooo???? I know it's not as good as the last, but it takes us where we need to be for the next few chapters…**_

_**Enjoy and thanks again to everyone who reads and big hugs to those who take the time to review…**_

_**Also, I had a few questions about Bella's coffee habit, it is DECAF!!!**_

_**She's fine!!!! **_

_****Stephanie owns Twilight…Not Me…****_


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Visitors

BPOV

The first week Edward was there, wasn't so bad, I pretty much ignored him or at least tried to ignore him.

Every time I got up to get a glass of water he was hovering, it was driving me insane, if I was working on my computer to long, he would tell me I need to put it up and rest, he would tell me at 10p.m. every night that it was bedtime.

What he didn't know was that after he would fall asleep, I would sneak into the kitchen for a midnight snack, it was great, I found the stash of ice cream and cookies and one night I was starving, I had a huge bowl of rocky road ice cream with Oreo's crunched all over the top, followed by a ham sandwich, what can I say? I was always hungry…

I had gotten really good at the sneaking snacks, so it was the end of the first week and it was a Friday night, Edward had fallen asleep on the couch without making it out into the bed and the T.V. was left on, so I didn't have to be as quiet. I was digging in the freezer and found I was all out of ice cream, I looked at the clock and it was midnight, I wanted, no I needed ice cream, so I slipped on my shoes and jacket, grabbed my keys and walked to the corner market. I was so happy that they stocked Ben and Jerry's, I bought 2 different kinds, Phish Food, Chunky Monkey (for Edward), I wasn't completely heartless.

I walked back to the apartment and as I came into the lobby, I found Emmett, Edward and Carlisle talking and looking frantic.

"Hey, what happened?" I said and they all turned to look at me.

Edward grabbed me and hung on for dear life, Carlisle was barking orders for me to get upstairs and Emmett was giving me the death glare.

We got into the elevator and the tension was thick, you could have cut it with a knife.

We entered the apartment and I asked again, "What happened?"

They all looked at me like I had 3 heads as I walked to the freezer.

I put Edward ice cream up and grabbed a spoon for mine, sat on a stool while they stared.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON???" I yelled.

"What they hell Bella? Why did you just take off in the middle of the night?" Edward screamed.

"What? I didn't take off, I went to get ice cream." I replied and shrugged my shoulders, dipping into my ice cream.

Emmett grabbed my ice cream and shoved it into the fridge, got in my face and started screaming at my about running off and scaring them and how it was too dangerous for me to be out and he got louder and louder and I finally broke down, slid off the stool and ran to my room, slamming my door, I laid on my bed and cried, yet again.

There was a soft knock at the door and Carlisle popped his head inside with his medical bag.

"Bella, I need to check your blood pressure and the babies heartbeat, O.K.?" he smiled.

I wiped the tears off my face and said "What is the big deal? I've gone to that store a million times, later than midnight on my own before, what's so different now?" I asked.

"Bella, when Edward woke up and found you weren't in the apartment, he freaked out, he thought that someone had taken you." he gave me the 'you know Alex' look.

"What does he care? He left me without a note the last time he was here and that's when I ended up in the hospital." I sighed.

"What do you mean Edward left without a note?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, he brought me back after Alice's wedding, I asked him to stay, because I didn't want to be alone and I fell asleep in his arms. I thought he wanted me again and was happy to be here. But, I was wrong, now he's only here because he's forced to be, all he does is gripe at me for getting up to get water, for taking to long a shower, for being on the computer to long, everything I do, he finds a fault, unless I'm reading or sleeping. It's getting frustrating!" I started to cry again.

"Bella, Edward said he left a note, he got called in to work, we had a shortage of staff and needed him, I told him that he needed to leave you a note, he assured me he did, Edward wouldn't be that thoughtless." Carlisle smiled at me.

He called Edward into the room and talked with us and Edward assured me he left a note, right on his pillow.

He got down on his hand and knees and motioned for us to get off the bed.

He pulled up the bed skirting and the moved the mattress away from the wall and there it was, the note, it must have slipped off the pillow, and landed in-between the mattress and the wall.

I smiled and threw my arms around Edward neck and gave him a big kiss. I stepped back and apologized as I looked in his eyes, confusion was written all over his features.

Carlisle finished examining me and told me no more late night trips, I promised and he and Edward walked out, Emmett walked in.

I glared and him and walked over to my picture window to not look at him.

"Bells, come on, look at me!" Emmett pleaded.

"What? So you can yell at me some more? NO thanks! Get out!" I said through gritted teeth.

'Bells, please! I was just scared that something happened to you and my niece. I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you 2." he came up behind me and hugged me.

"I'm just tired of being babied. I want to be my own person Em, you guys have almost always been there anytime anything has happened and I don't know what it's like to fall down." I started crying.

"Bells, you shouldn't have to fall. That's what big brothers are for." he hugged me and the baby decided to kick.

Emmett smiled and placed his hand on my belly. "I haven't felt her kick before."

"Hey, what names do you have picked out?" he asked smiling.

"Sorry, it's a secret. I want everyone to be surprised." I smiled.

"Bells, will you forgive me?" he smiled and I couldn't resist, I grabbed his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Can I have my ice cream now?" I asked.

He picked me up and carried me out and sat me on the counter and handed me my spoon and ice cream.

I sat on the counter and ate, while the boys talked in the living room.

When I'd had my share, I called Emmett, but Edward walked in.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked.

"He left and wanted me to tell you goodnight." he smiled.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Do you need help down?" he asked.

"No, I can do it?" I smiled.

"No, you're not jumping off the counter." he was firm.

"Well, you're not picking up my lard ass either!" I frowned.

"Bella, you by all means are not a lard ass!" Edward stated and frowned at me and then picked me up and sat me on the floor.

"You should go to bed, you've had a long night." Edward led me to my room and tucked me in.

"Thank you Edward." I smiled and went to sleep.

EPOV

I woke up at around midnight and went to check on Bella, she wasn't in her bed, I checked in the nursery, she wasn't there either. I ran to the kitchen and she wasn't there, I panicked and called Carlisle and Emmett.

They were there within 15 minutes.

We were standing in the lobby, figuring out how to split up and look for Bella.

When all of a sudden we heard 'Hey what happened?'.

We all turned to look at her like she had 3 heads.

Dad said we needed to get upstairs and once there, Emmett went off, she ran off crying, I was stressing out, I was scared shitless, I thought Alex had came to take her away or did something bad to her.

Dad went to check on her and then called me in.

He asked why I hadn't left a note when I was called away.

I swore to him that I had, I would never leave anyone without a note.

I tore the bed apart and finally found it, Bella jumped in my arms and kissed me, then stepped back, embarrassed, I was stunned and happy and wanted to tell her right then and there I wanted to be with her the rest of my life. But, I knew now was not the time.

Emmett went in to talk to her and apologize and I sat with my dad and told him my dilemma.

He sighed and said I had to make my own choices, but hoped in this case it was the right one, because him and Esme clearly wanted more Bella and baby time.

He told me to bring her for lunch tomorrow and him I would talk more tomorrow.

He hugged me and said goodbye, shortly after Emmett left.

I walked into the kitchen and helped her off the counter, after she protested and called herself fat.

She might have gained weight being pregnant, but I wasn't complaining, she was glowing and he boobs were defiantly bigger, that made me smile. Hey, I'm only human!

I tucker her in and told her of plans to go to my parents house for lunch and she was happy, she snuggled in her bed and fell fast asleep.

BPOV

I awoke the next morning feeling better, I took a shower and put on a pair of black leggings and a cute red eyelet baby doll button down top Alice had bought me and black ballet flats, fixed my hair and light makeup.

I walked out into the living room and Edward was just putting up the couch, he turned around and had a pair of loose fitting khaki's, sitting on his hips, sneakers and a black sweater with his sleeves pushed up.

He look hot!

He smiled at me and complimented me as did I him.

He walked me to his car and we drove to his parents house about 2 hours away.

Esme was waiting on the porch for us.

She led me to the kitchen and Edward went to his father's study.

Esme and I talked about baby names, but told her I'd be keeping it a secret and she understood and then Edward and his dad came down, smiling and Edward looking nervous.

I just brushed it off as hormones.

We ate lunch and talked about lots of things, from my job to the babies future.

"Bells, we want you to know, that the baby will never have to worry about college, we are going to start a college fund established for her and she'll be set. As well, we're opening a little saving account for her.

"We wanted to wait for your shower, but you haven't had one" Esme said sadly.

"Well, I don't need a lot, so if you've got an extra mom who wants to help, I'll be glad." I smiled.

'Bella, we'll be having a shower for you. There are always things you'll need, so next Sunday, after Alice is back, we'll have a shower, early afternoon, so the others can catch their flights back to their school." Esme smiled.

Edward and I left that afternoon and we drove home in almost silence.

"Oh, next week, Alice and Rose will be here during the day, I'll have to go back to work, but they gave me dayshift at Carlisle's request, so I'll be home with you at night." he smiled his crooked smile and I smiled back at him.

By the time we were home, I was exhausted, so I told Edward I was going to take a nap.

Saturday night was uneventful, we ordered take out and watched movies.

I awoke Sunday to lots of voices and groaned, I was tired of company, I only had a few weeks to go until I gave birth and I just wanted some fucking peace and quiet, I was going to put my foot down today, right afrter I took my shower.

I showered and dressed.

I left my hair down and found a comfortable pair of yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt.

I walked out into the living room to see Emmett and Rose, along with Edward all talking and smiling.

"Good morning sleepyhead" Emmett said.

"Moring" I replied.

Rose came over and hugged me and kissed my belly, talking to the baby, then I started getting kicked and it hurt like hell, she sure was strong, with my luck, she'll be a mutant baby, like Emmett. I smiled to myself.

Edward handed me a plate with a blueberry bagel and a glass of o.j.

I gladly accepted it, I was starving.

We sat and chatted for a while, then Rose asked if I wanted to go shopping, giving the guys some alone time.

I said yes and went to change.

We left for our little shopping trip and we talked about the baby, her and Emmett trying and then she brought up Edward and I's relationship or lack there of.

"That boy would jumo through fire for you Bella!" Rose started. "He would do anything and go anywhere for you! He really does love you, you know that right?" sha asked.

"Rose he does not love me. He's only here right now for pity and because I look 'cute' pregnant! Once the baby comes and reality sinks in, I'll be all alone to raise this baby by myself. I won't see half of you anymore!" I held back the tears.

"Is that what you truly think?" Rose asked, looking hurt.

"Bells, I'm in this for the long haul and so is Alice. And I know your brothers are going to be so overprotective of her, it's not even going to be funny. And Charlie, wow, I don't even know what to think, he's been talking of retiring and coming here, to be closer to his grandbaby. And then there is Edward. He is just unsure of your feelings. He wants to be there when you deliever, you know?" Rose smiled.

"NO, he's never said anything to me. We don't ever talk about anything except for the babies welfare, that's it!" I stated.

"Well, maybe you guys should. It might relieve some of the tension at your place." she smiled.

We were at the mall now and I think I was actually happy to be here for once.

We started in Macy's and she had me doing baby registry. That took about 45 minutes, then we proceeded to a few specialty shops, Nordstroms and Sak's and when we finished there, she took me to Chili's for lunch and we finished our day at Toys R Us, that one took the longest.

By the time we got home, the game was over and Emmett and Roselie left.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" Edward smiled.

"Edward, of course, we talk all the time." I smiled. "But not about us." he smiled.

He and Emmett must have had the same talk as Rose and I.

"I took and deep breath and said "Sure, let's get this out in the open, maybe we'll both be less stressed if we do." I smiled.

"Well, I've already told you how I feel about you, I want you to be my girlfriend again, I miss you and I want to be here for you always. I want to help you with the baby, I want to get up in the middle of the night and change a stinky diaper or feed the baby. I want to watch you holding your baby." Edward smiled.

"Edward, would you like to be with me when I give birth?" I asked.

His eyes grew 10 times bigger.

"Are you serious? You'd want me there instead of your brothers and father?" he smiled.

"I'd rather have anyone in there, even a priest, I don't want my family looking at my vagina!" I smiled.

Edward let out a huge laugh, one o hadn't heard in forever, probably since high school.

"I would love to be with you Bella. Who else will be there?" He asked.

"Well, maybe Rose and Alice, I'm not sure how many they allow." I smiled.

"I think they allow 2 people." He smiled.

"Well, then I'll ask Esme." I smiled.

"Really?" he smiled.

"Yes, she said she'd be there for me and I think she'd like to she her unofficial grandchild be born, don't you?" I smiled.

That night, Edward said we were meeting Jasper and Alice for dinner, since they'd just be getting back in towm.

I went and showered and put on the purple sweater dress from a few weeks ago.

When I walked out, Edward smiled and offered me his arm.

I smiled and we drove in comfortable silence to the restaurant.

When we walked in, everyone was there, including Charlie.

"Why is everyone here?" I asked Edward.

He shrudded and as we approached the table, Alice ran up and gave me a hug and kiss and then kissed my belly and talked to it for a second, then made way for Jasper.

"So, I heard you had drama while we were gone?" he looked towards Emmett.

"Yeah, we had a blow out, I cried, nothing unusual, we made up, it's all good." I smiled.

He gave me a huge hug and told me how much he loved me and that Alice couldn't stop talking about the baby and bought about 10 bags worth of clothes and toys.

I groaned and smiled. He walked me over to the table, Edward held out my chair and we sat down for dinner and conversation.

After dinner, we talked about Alice and Rose coming over to help out during the week and Esme said I was more than welcome to come to there house and stay the next couple of weeks, but deep dowm I didn't want to be away from Edward that long. And I knew I wouldn't allow him to drive 2 hours everyday, each way back and forth to work.

I asked if her and Carlisle would like to come the weekend the baby is due to come and they were both so overwhelmed.

"Just tell us what they say at your doctors appointment on Friday and we'll see if we need to come or if we should wait." Carlisle smiled.

Right then, Edward got everyone attention and smiled at me, my heart was in my throat, I knew what was coming. I felt like I wanted to run, but I was glued to my seat and wathed Edward get on one knee with his goofy, crooked grin and all the flashes going off.

"Isabella. I have loved you since, forever. I know we've had a rocky past and that I was an asshole and player, but that was years ago, I am not that boy anymore. I am a man who realized to late what I gave up and never fought for. I love you and this, (he kissed my belly, everyone oohhhed and awed.) wonderful bundle of soon to be joy. I want to be a part of your lives forever, if you 2 will have me." he smiled and opened the box.

It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry I'd ever seen.

I shook my head, because the waterworks had started and I smiled.

He picked me up and kissed me.

"I love you Isabella Swan-Cullen" he smiled.

I hugged him and then everyone hugged us.

"Bella. I am so glad this will be our official first grandchild now." Esme smiled.

"Edward? Can we leave now, everything has really drained me tonight.

"Yes, Love." he smiled.

I loved the name he used for me some many years ago.

As we were leaving, I caught the sight of someone from my painful past, Alex.

"Edward, really, I need to go. Please" I begged.

"Is everything O.K.? Love." he looked worried.

"No, my stomach hurts, I really need to lay down." I groaned.

He picked me up briadal style and walked me to the car, the others folowing close behind.

As he sat me in the car, I put my head back and relaxed.

We drove again in comfortable silence.

We got inside and I changed into my tank top and yoga pants and Edward told me to come tot the couch with him.

He sat against the arm of the couch and pulled me between his legs and started massaging me, then he started kissing my neck, I groaned because I missed him so badly and wanted him in every since, but I knew he wouldn't want me like that.

"Bella?" he asked.

"Edward?" I replied back.

He gave me a chuckle and said "Can I join you in bed tonight?"

"I would love that!" I smiled.

We got up and proceeded to the room.

Once there, he gave me a kiss with such passion, I had hope.

We were kissing as he started to remove my clothes.

"Edward, you don't have to…" I was quited by his kissing and the longing I felt in this kiss.

'Bella, I want to be with you in every way, if you'll have me tonight and forever." he smiled.

I just shook my head, he continues kissing and it had both of us groaning an moaning all night.

He made love to me so sweetly and carefully, always kissing my belly and how happy he's been here for as much as he has and for the future.

We fell asleep in each others arms, no where I'd rather be.

We were awoke by a banging on the door, Edward put on his boxers and told me to stay, I just snuggled down and inhaled his scent,

All of a sudden I here voices and jump up, I put on my sleep clothes from last night and ran as fast as possible to the door, there stood Alex.

"Edward, give us a few please." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Alex looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well, it seems I was easy to replace, huh?" he said with a bitter tounge.

"Don't give me that shit Alex! You know I loved you, you're the one who left!" I screamed.

"Because I thought I didn't want a family, now, I realize I was wrong! I want you and the baby.

I'm even ready to go to court and fight the papers I signed." When Alex said that, my heart sank and I took off for the bathroom, him hot on my heels.

I lost it, I began throwing up and crying and having horrible pains, I called fro Edward.

"My stomach, please call your dad, I need him." I said frantically.

Yes, Love anything for you, first, you go back to bed." he picked me up and carried me to the bedroom and walked out, shoving Alex both times.

"Alex, I really don't want anything to do with you and if you fight those papers, I will make your life a living hell!" I screamed.

The next thing I knew, Jasper was there and had him pinned against the wall and told him that he'd be very sorry if he bothered me again. At about that time, Carlisle came in and told everyone to get out.

He listened for the babies heart beat and said it was weak, he wanted me to goto the hospital to have it checked out. NOW!

He called Edward in and Edward grabbed one of his shirts and handed it to me and slipped on a pair of flats on my feet and carried me to his car.

We got to the hospital and the usual family gathered, I asked for Esme, she came in and held my other had, while Edward held my left and continued to kiss the ring.

Carlisle and Dr. Stevens finished the exam.

"Well, good news is, you should have your baby here within a few days, I want to keep you here, but I know you'll throw a fit, so strick bed rest and stress free, understand?" Dr. Steven's said.

I shook my head and smiled.

Esme left Edward and I while I changed.

"I'm going to take this week off." he stated.

"Edward, no. Save your time for after the baby, please. I'll be fine with Esme and Rose and Alice, nothing is going to happen.

He smiled and agreed.

We all left and hand lunch together.

"O.K., I've been thinking, if Edward would like, I'd like to have a SMALL ceremony at your house this weekend Esme, maybe before the shower and then we can have something more traditional after the baby." I smiled.

They all looked at me like I had 3 heads.

I looked at Edward and he was crying.

"What? What's the matter?" I asked.

"Well. I though it would be atleast a year before we actually got married." he smiled.

"Oh, so you don't want to marry me right away?" I sighed and held back the tears, Carlisle shot Edward a dirty glance.

"No, no Bells, I'm happy you want to do this now, I do too. I didn't think you'd ne ready so soon." he smiled.

"I want this baby to come into this world being a full fledged Cullen." I replied.

Esme squealed and Carlisle was crying as well.

Everyone was happy.

The guys all left together and Esme and I as well as Alice and Rose went back to my place.

"O.K., so how are we doing this for this weekend?" Alice asked.

"Angela's dad is still a minister, right?" I asked Esme.

"Yes, he is, I'll call him tomorrow to see if he's available Sunday afternoon." Esme replied.

"Alice and Rose, you're incharge of getting my dress as well as yours, get red or pink, since it's almost Valentine's Day and then get decorations in whatever color, nothing fancy, please! And no Rose's! Find another red flower to use. PLEASE… Oh, and make sure my dress is off white, I'm pregnant, I shouldn't wear white, nothing fancy, got it? Oh, and just make sure Edward's tie is done right, no suits, just nice dress pants and shirts, I can count on you ladies? Right?" I smiled.

They all shook their heads and hugged me.

By that time, the guys were back and everyone left, I sighed and Edward looked at me.

"What's wrong Love?" he asked.

'Absolutely nothing! I am content, that's all." I smiled.

"Me too!" he kissed my neck and belly.

We sat in the silence for a few hours, just kissing and him rubbing my belly, it was nice.

I was looking forward to next weekend.

A/N:

O.K., I am so ignoring all my other stories, because this story is consuming me.

I'm going to try and post on those this weekend as well.

Hope you enjoy this chapter, the next will be on the shower and wedding and a few suprises!

Thanks for reading…

Read and review!!!


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Weddings and Showers

BPOV

I was so nervous, I had stayed with Esme and the girls at Esme's house since Friday, I really missed Edward.

But, since we were getting married and the baby was due any day, Edward wanted to work as much as possible, in order to be with me when the baby came, so he was now done with his 72 hour shift.

He stopped by Saturday morning to see me, I was still sleeping, but awoke to his kisses and breath on my neck and then belly.

"Good Morning Beautiful Ladies." he said as he kissed me and my belly.

I smiled and pulled him down for an even more passionate kiss.

We were interrupted by the evil pixie, "breakfast is ready, Esme said NOW!" she repeated.

I waddled out of bed, slowly. Edward picked me up and carried me down stairs, even with me punching him in the chest. "Bells, let me spoil you please, that's what I'm here for love." he kissed my nose, before setting me in the kitchen chair and then kissed the top of my head.

He grabbed a piece of bacon and said he had to go, "I've got to meet the guys and dad in 2 hours, I need to shower and we're going for a guys day, golf, darts, beer at the club house." Edward smiled.

"Don't let your father take you to anyplace questionable." Esme scolded.

"I think that would be Emmett's job." Rose smiled.

"Don't' upset Bella, no strip clubs or anything of the sorts." Edward crossed his heart and leaned in for another kiss.

I smiled and told him I loved him and then smacked his ass when he turned to walk away.

He grinned his lopsided grin and walked out.

I finished off 6 chocolate chip pancakes, 6 pieces of bacon, 2 sausage, 3 glasses of orange juice and they were all staring at me like I was crazy.

"What? Baby?" I smiled and they all laughed.

We had a good day, we tried the dress they picked out for me.

It was simple and elegant.

We then finished our tasks of getting everything ready for tomorrow, we were walking downstairs giggling, when I got a bad pain. We hurried down to the couch and put my feet up, they made me tea and said we were done for the day, it was movies and pizza the rest of the evening, Esme even ate pizza, something she wasn't fond of.

Alice and Rose did everyone's nails for tomorrow and when Edward called, they told him I was being good, resting on the couch and watching my Best Friend's Wedding and crying.

They were at the club, drinking beer and playing pool and darts.

They were all staying at Emmett's and Rose's place tonight.

We were getting ready for bed, when I sat up on he couch and yelled "Oh, NO!"

They all turned to look at me, like I had 3 heads.

"Bell's what's wrong?" Alice asked.

"Well, a few things. First, my delivery bag is at our place, I need it, it has to be with me 24/7 and after tomorrow, where will Edward and I live? I mean, my place has the nursery set up, but it's to small for all of us and Edward's is to small as well. What are we going to do? There's not enough time. .GOD!"

I was freaking out and started crying. I couldn't stop, they tried everything and nothing was working.

They called Edward and told him what was happening, he wanted to come over, but they just wanted him to talk me down.

"Love, calm down. We can work out the living arrangements later, we'll stay at your place for now and then work on everything else, as for your bag, it's in my car. I brought it with me. You'll be fine. Relax and get some rest. I love you Isabella." and like that, I was calm. Alice was rubbing my head and I drifted off to sleep.

EPOV

Alice called me and I could hear Bella in the background she was crying and Alice was freaking out.

"Edward, you've got to talk her down and she's freaking out." Alice screamed in my ear.

She handed the phone to Bella and I talked her down and reassured her that everything would be O.K.

Alice said she had fallen asleep and they'd keep her calm tomorrow.

I was exhausted after playing a full 18 holes with my dad, Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett trying to cheat and dad winning and then we played pool and darts at the Country Club as well.

I went to sleep that night dreaming of my beautiful girls and the day we'd be one.

"What the HELL!" I awoke to cold water being poured on me from Jasper, Emmett and dad, they were all laughing.

I showered and we went out to breakfast and then back to Emmett's house, to play video games and chill before the wedding.

The girls were having Bella's baby shower this morning and then Jasper and Alice were going to take everything to Bella's apartment while Bella rested before the wedding.

I was sitting on the back porch, thinking of tonight and how everything had happened over the years and that Bella and I were back together, my dad came out and patted me on the back.

"Son, can we talk?" Carlisle said.

"Yeah, what's on your mind dad?" I smiled.

"Well, mom called last night and is worried about you and Bella." he started.

"What? Why is mom worried, she loves Bella." I said.

"Well, she does, she loves both of you. That's what this is about." he smiled and handed me keys.

"What's this dad?" I asked.

"Let's get the guys and take a ride. O.K." he smiled.

"Sure." I said nervously.

We all got in dads car and he drove 3 blocks over from Emmett and stopped in front of this house.

"Check the keys in the lock, Edward." dad smiled.

I stood in the front of the house and just stared, it was beautiful, it was a Craftsman 2 story house, it was beyond words.

I walked up to the front door and the key worked.

We all walked in and it was beautiful, a complete blank slate for Bella and I.

"Esme will help you 2 decorate after Bella has the baby. Bella will be opening up the title to the house as her baby shower present, along with a picture of the outside of the house. Do you think she'll like it?" Dad asked.

"Dad, she'll love it! I love it!" I hugged my dad and gave him a kiss.

"Dad, I can't believe you did this for us. How are we ever going to repay you?" I asked.

"No, no need. We did the same for your sisters, well, Emmett and Rose wanted money for their business and Alice and Jasper wanted to get Alice's clothing line off the ground, so they used the money for that. We know that Bella's been wanting a house and so have you and this is perfect. Just give us more grandbabies. We're hoping these 2 clowns get off their butts and produce some too." Carlisle smiled.

They cleared their throats and looked around nervously.

All of a sudden my phone rang. It was Bella.

"Bells, what's up baby?" I smiled.

".GOD!!! Do you know what your parents gave us for a BABY SHOWER GIFT!!!" she was screaming and I had her on speaker phone now.

"What baby?" I played along. "A HOUSE!" "They gave us a FUCKING HOUSE!!!" she screamed.

"Oh, shit, Oh, I'm so sorry Esme, I didn't mean to curse…" then I heard crying and Emmett and Jasper rolled their eyes and Carlisle chuckled.

"Edward?" It was Alice.

"Yeah, Ali?" I asked.

"We're taking her upstairs for a nap, get Jasper here so we can load stuff up, bring Emmett too, we'll need his help too, she got a lot of stuff, plus, some people bought wedding gifts for you guys too." and the phone went dead.

BPOV

I was awoke by Esme, she had soft music playing and was humming.

I sat up and saw her smiling while straightening my dress.

"Bella, glad you could join us sweetie." she smiled.

Rose and Alice walked in at that time and said it was time for me to shower so they could do my hair and makeup.

I showered and they did my hair and makeup, we got my dress on and I started to tear up.

"I can't believe I've come full circle. I mean I thought when I was younger, that I would marry Edward, then after everything that went down, several times, I wrote him off. And then Alex and uuuggghhh… I just can't believe I'm here. I must be the luckiest woman in the world to be marrying the man of my dreams." I smiled."

"It's time." Alice smiled as the music started.

Charlie came and walked me down the aisle, said he was proud of me…He was so happy to have his baby girl marry such a fine man. He had got to know Edward a lot over the last few years and was happy to see the man he'd become. He was proud that he wanted to step up to the plate and become the babies father.

We walked down the aisle and when I saw Edward face, I smiled and totally relaxed.

He kissed my hand and released me to Edward.I held Edward's hands and smiled at him, we went through our vows and then Mr. Weber asked if anyone objected, it was quiet until we heard a "WAIT!" being yelled.

I tensed and Edward was shooting daggers as Alex walked up the aisle.

Jasper and Emmett walked down in front of us and confronted him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jasper spat.

Alex turned around and told everyone that I was his and that this baby was his and he wasn't letting anyone raise it but himself.

Emmett grabbed him and took him outside, Jasper hot on his heels.

I was standing at the alter crying and Edward was trying to calm me down.

Mr. Weber spoke up and asked if we should proceed, we nodded yes.

He finished everything and pronounced us husband and wife.

Edward kissed me with so much passion and love, that nothing was going to ruin this day.

We were dancing our first dance, when I felt it.

.BROKE!!!

"Edward, we need the bag, we have to go." I said calmly.

"Bells, what are you talking about?" He smiled.

"My water just broke…We need to hurry." I smiled calmly.

"Stay here, let me get Alice." he smiled.

A few seconds alter, Alice was dragging me into the guest bathroom and changing me into a pair of sweats and a hoodie wit a tank as well.

Edward was waiting right outside, he'd taken off his jacket and tie and dress shoes.

He picked me up and carried me through the door and stopped. Looked at me and then at everyone else.

"We're Having a Baby!" he shouted and everyone cheered.

We arrived at the hospital and they took me in and changed me to a gown and Edward in his scrubs, stood me up and said "time to go."

After 10 hours of intense labor, my baby girl was here.

Edward looked at me and smiled, you would've never known this wasn't his baby.

"So, what is our Princesses name?" Edward asked.

"Well, it took lots and lots of thought, but I finally put together, Elise Rose Cullen. Like it?" I asked.

"Love it sweetheart." he smiled.

He kissed me on the head and reached for our baby girl. "Time to show her off to the family, you rest and I'll be right back." Edward smiled.

A/N:

I hope you enjoyed the name!

It took a while, Alice Rose won on the poll, but I still wasn't satisfied and was left wanting more…

I want to thank everyone who participated!!! You ladies are love!!!

Read and Review…

**Stephanie Owns All!!!**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

New Beginnings

EPOV

We've been in our new house only 2 weeks and it seems like years.

Our families have helped move everything in and getting everything painted and organized.

Elise is a great baby and thankfully looks just like Bella, she's already got me wrapped around her little fingers.

When I go to put he in bed, she cries, until I sing to her. When Bella lays her in bed she goes without a fuss.

When Emmett comes around, she very squirmy and with Jasper she is calm and relaxed.

Esme and Carlisle couldn't be happier, they loved her like their own and Charlie was whipped. One look at her and he wanted to retire and move next door. Thankfully Bella talked him out of it, but he was giving up his fishing for now, to spend all his free time with her.

Alice and Rose now had baby fever and kept hinting at the guys, they always changed the subject, not being quit ready yet.

Bella and I were already discussing trying for one of our own as soon as she was cleared to have sex again. She was fine with them being so close in age.

I just wanted to be with my family 24/7 and never leave them, but I only have one more week off and by the end of the week, I think my mind was going to change about the 24/7.

"Edward, I thought you were going to cook dinner tonight?" Bella scolded.

"Um, no, you didn't say anything about it." I replied.

"I asked you Sunday night if you'd cook dinner for the family tonight, being Tuesday." she growled.

"Fine, I'll run to the store, what do you want?" I sigh, pinching my nose.

"Forget it, I've got stuff for spaghetti, it's easy and quick, just find some wine and check on Elise." she yelled and stormed into the kitchen. As soon as she yelled, Elise woke up and started screaming.

I ran into the nursery and picked her up, soothing her and singing to her. Looking at the clock, it was only 3p.m. and I knew the family wouldn't be here until 7p.m. I took Elise to our room and put pillows on one side of her and cradled her in my arms, taking a quick nap would be great. I quickly fell asleep.

"What the hell are you doing?!?!? How in the would could you just take a nap while I'm slaving away in the kitchen! You are so-so uuuggghhhh!!!" Bella yelled and stormed out.

I picked up Elise who was now crying again and walked after Bella.

"You can't just walk away Bells, you told me to watch after the baby and I did, she woke up and started crying, I laid down with her and took a little nap. What's the big fucking deal?!?!?!" I finally yelled back.

Elise was really screaming now and I knew it was because I had yelled and she could feel me being upset.

The doorbell rang at that moment and it was my parents.

Esme came and scooped up Elise and asked what was happening.

She looked between Bella and I and told us to take it upstairs, her and Carlisle would take care of things downstairs.

I pulled Bella upstairs and let her have it.

"What the hell has gotten into you? All you do is yell at every little thing I do and say, I can't please you anymore, nothing, nothing I say or do is ever good enough! What the fuck!?!?" I yelled.

She slapped my face and stormed out of the room.

I stood there in a daze, wondering what the hell just happened.

I ran after her and caught her mid stairs.

"Bella! You can't just walk away every time we have an argument! Ever since Elise was born, that's all you do, you won't talk to me." I pulled her to me and kissed her softly.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I feel like have this storm inside of me. I feel happy and then sad, mad, angry, helpless, I don't know what's going on." she cried into my shoulder.

"Maybe you should talk to dad, he might have an idea, because this, this yelling, I can't do and I won't do. It upset's our daughter and it's making her unhappy." I replied.

"O.K., I'll talk to Carlisle." she smiled.

I kissed her and we walked downstairs to a waiting Esme and Carlisle.

BPOV

I don't know what in the hell was going on, my insides were so messed up.

All I did was cry and yell and if I wasn't doing that, I wanted to. Everything Edward did pissed me off.

I didn't know what was going on.

When Edward suggested I talk to his dad, I told him I would.

"Carlisle can I talk to you in Edward study?" I asked.

"Of course Bella, shall we?" Carlisle motioned for me to go first.

We stepped inside and I closed the door.

"Carlisle I feel like I'm falling apart. Everything Edward does and says pisses me off. I feel like I want to scratch his eyes out. I don't know why. Every time I get into the shower, I cry. I feel like I'm suffocating. Is this normal?" I asked.

Carlisle chuckled and told me he could help, I had PPD (post partum depression).

He told me to come to the hospital in the morning and he'd do some blood work to rule out anything else and give me a prescription for the pills to keep me happy.

I gave him a hug and walked over to Edward and kissed him.

"Sorry for everything, I'll try and breathe before I yell." I smiled.

"No worries love." he kissed the top of my head.

Everyone arrived for dinner and towards the middle of dinner, Edward could see me getting antsy, "Excuse us, will you, we'll be right back." Edward pulled out my chair and led me to the patio and grabbed my wine.

"Are you O.K.?" he asked.

"Yes, just too many people, I'm feeling anxious, Carlisle said I had PPD and with the medicine he's giving me tomorrow, I should be back to normal, I just think it's everyone around all the time, we don't have time to just be us and relax, I just need to relax." I sighed.

Edward stood behind me and massaged my shoulders, my head fell into his chest and I closed my eyes, the next thing I know, I'm waking up in my bed, snuggled next to my husband and he was staring at me, smiling.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen" he smiled.

"Good morning Dr. Cullen" I smiled back.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"I was massaging your shoulders last night and you were so tense, you let your head fall into my chest and the next thing I knew, you were fast asleep." he kissed my head.

"Elise! Where is she?" I panicked.

"Esme and Carlisle took her, we need a quiet morning." he leaned down to kiss me.

'Would you like to go to breakfast before meeting with Carlisle?" he smiled.

"That sounds great! Let's shower, shall we?" I leaned in and kissed him.

"Mmm, it's been to long, Love." he kissed me passionately.

We showered and dressed and went to our favorite diner for breakfast.

It was nice and relaxing and then to the hospital, where we saw Esme, she was showing off Elise.

Edward joined her and they went off to show off our precious bundle of joy as I went to Carlisle.

I knocked on Carlisle's door and entered.

"Welcome Bells, let's get started." he smiled.

He led me to an exam room, where he also had my OB/GYN waiting, to see if everything was O.K. and Edward and I could resume our activities, Carlisle of course stepped out for this.

My doctor said everything was fine and we could continue.

Carlisle took the blood and wrote me my prescription, telling me he'd call later with the results.

I wasn't going to let Edward know that we could return to our activities, I wanted to plan a special get a way.

I walked into the hallway, greeted by Esme, she said Edward was making his rounds with Elise and showing her off to his co-workers.

I told her of my plans and she thought that would be great and demanded she keep Elise for that weekend.

I smiled.

Edward returned to work and I was getting back to myself, slowly.

He told me he had a 3 day weekend coming up and wanted to do something special.

I told him I'd plan it.

I found this great B&B and booked it along with a couples massage and mud bath, I knew he'd kill me for that one, but it sounded delightful and relaxing.

Esme came by Friday afternoon and picked up Elise, I thanked her and packed up my car.

Edward got home and I had a glass of wine waiting for him.

Drink up, shower and hurry, we've got reservations.

He looked at me like I was crazy, but followed my orders.

I drove us to the B&B and his face lit up.

"You planned all of this?" he smiled.

"Yes, since we can now resume our husband and wife duties, this is our 'honeymoon', remember, we didn't get one, I was kind of going into labor?" I giggled.

He came around and helped me out of the car.

The bellboy took our bags and showed us to check-in.

We had the honeymoon suite and to say I was nervous was a huge understatement.

What if he didn't like my body now that I'd had a baby…

We got to our room and he picked me up bridal style and carried me across the threshold.

We walked into candles, champagne chilling and a huge array of fruits, some covered in chocolate and some sprinkled in sugar and an in suite Jacuzzi as well as a small lap pool.

It was wonderful and classical music playing.

He immediately attacked my lips, I pushed him away and shook my head, telling him I needed to freshen up.

I went into the bathroom to change and pulled out the silky red nightgown I had bought for tonight, fixed my hair and makeup, walked out to be greeted by him in only his boxers, I felt like a teenager again.

We had the most amazing weekend.

He even enjoyed the mud bath and the massage, vowing we'd have to have more of the massages, they were hugely erotic and we had mind blowing sex afterwards.

Sunday afternoon came and we didn't want to leave, but knew we had to, he had to work at midnight.

We returned home and made love again before he left for work, I fell asleep in his arms, totally content, I didn't even feel him leave me.

Things were getting better, my moods were becoming regular and I hardly had to take the medicine, I think it had to do with all the sex Edward and I had.

It was now Easter time and everyone was at our house, Alice was finally pregnant and Rose and Em were trying.

We were all super happy, Charlie had started dating, nothing serious, Carlisle and Esme were playing matchmaker.

We all sat down to dinner.

It was time for dessert and I'd made special cupcakes, I sat them in front of everyone and once everyone had one, I let them unveil it, I'd spelled out we're pregnant on them and used blue frosting, it was a boy!

I hadn't told even Edward yet, so his was the one that had pregnant on it.

He was smiling so big, it was too funny, Carlisle knew, because I'd confided in him, but he played along like he didn't.

Alice was due in about 2 months with a girl and I was only 10 weeks.

Everyone really enjoyed their dessert that night.

We were having a cook out at Esme and Carlisle's house for father's day, Alice ready to burst at any moment, my dad hovering around her, while holding a very squirmy Elsie, he loved every minute of it though.

Emmett stood up to toast and then announced him and Rosie were finally joining the parent ranks, she'd gotten pregnant around Easter time, so ours would be close, they didn't know the sex of the baby yet.

Our parents were all so proud, they looked like Cheshire cats.

We really were lucky.

A/N:

Hope you enjoy this chapter…

The epilogue is next… I hate that this story is ending, but it's time.

I'll be able to concentrate on a few of my other stories, checkout my newest

Remember Me…

Please Read and Review….

**I don't own Twilight**


	23. Epilogue

**Bella Comes Home**

**Epilogue**

_**9 Years Later**_

BPOV

Here we were, getting ready to celebrate Elise's 10th birthday, she was now a tween and man she was so like Alice it wasn't funny, she had to have a Hannah Montana birthday party and was upset when we couldn't get the real Miley Cyrus to come for her birthday "But , Aunt Alice knows lots of famous people and grandma and grandpa have tons of money and so do you and daddy, why can't I have Miley???" she stomped off to her room slamming the door.

"Damn Alice for making her so fucking materialistic! She only wear designer clothes, heaven forbid you buy a shirt from fucking Wal-Mart, I'm grounding her after the party, this is going to stop!" Edward was yelling.

"Honey, calm down, she's a bundle of hormones, she's hit puberty Edward." I sighed.

"Ugghh, I don't want to think of the Bells." he growled.

"Well, sorry, you're going to have to think about it sooner or later. You're a doctor for crying out loud!" I laughed.

"Why is she so damned stubborn?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I looked at him and laughed "Are you serious? Have you not met us?"

He sighed and shook his head "Fine, I'll let it go for now. Do you think she'll like our surprise?"

"Um, yeah her and 5 of her closest friends, duh!" I said like a 10 year old.

He laughed and pulled me in for a kiss. Right about then, our 7 ½ year old came running up screaming and a fuming Elise after him. "Mom! He was reading my diary! He said he was going to tell Jackson that I want to kiss him at my party!" she was screaming.

"Edward Anthony, our room now!" I stated.

I had a talk with him and reading Elise's personal items and that he shouldn't even go into her room with out her permission. He was to not bother his sister the rest of the day and Emmett, Jr. was coming over and they could play in the game room all afternoon on the game systems if they stayed out of Elise's hair.

He smiled and promised and then apologized for reading her stuff, she glared at him and then hugged him, messing with his hair.

Everyone began to arrive, Edward and Jasper were manning the grills, Emmett was playing bartender, Rose, Alice and I sat down and were chatting about everything that's been going on.

"Mom! I want to wear a bra like the big girls!" Ashley whined to Alice. We all laughed and Alice explained that it happens at different times for everyone and she was almost 2 years younger than Elsie as well.

"Mom! Robert and Edward won't let me play with them and that's not fair. I can beat their ass anyday…"

"Nikki Elizabeth! You do not use that language, do you understand me!" Rose snapped.

"Yes ma'am." Nikki said rolling her eyes and smiling.

I took Nikki to the game room and told the boys they need to let her play of they'd be forced outside with all the girly things and music.

They apologized to Nikki and added an extra controller to the Wii.

"Rose, she is just like you!" I giggled. "She is not a normal 6 year old." I laughed.

Alice sighed and said her and Jasper had went for fertility testing and found out that she can't conceive anymore. "I was sad at first, I cried for a week, I didn't want you guys to know, but figured I finally needed to tell you guys. I just feel kind of jealous. I mean Jesus Bells, do you know the word C.O.N.D.O.M.! I mean come on little Taylor is barely 2 and you're pregnant again, with twins!!! Come On!!! And Rose, you've got 2 beautiful children. I think Jasper and I are going to do Foster Parenting or Adoption, there are so many kids who don't have good loving homes to go to." Alice smiled.

"Well, if it makes you feel better Alice, Edward is getting snipped after this." I winked.

They burst out laughing.

"What's so funny ladies?" Edward leaned down and handed me a water. "You need to stay hydrated love." he kissed my temple.

Rose and Alice both said "snip, snip" and laughed.

"Hell Bella, why'd you tell them, now I'll feel less like a man!" he pouted and stalked away.

We all giggled and sat there until the food was done.

Edward brought me my burger the way I'd been craving it, I liked it well done, on a Kiser roll, with peanut butter, mustard, lettuce and pickles. Rose and Alice turned their noses up at my choice and I shrugged.

"These twins have me graving some weird shit, yesterday I wanted a Diet Coke with chocolate syrup. And I wanted Tuna Fish with crunched up Doritos's in it with extra mustard." I smiled.

Emmett walked up at that time and made a gagging sound "Edward told me about your crazy shit Bell's, you're my sister, but that's just gross." I shrugged my shoulders and continued eating.

Jasper finally joined us "Edward, why don't you and Carlisle stop her from eating all this gross shit!" he snapped.

"Hey, you fight with a pregnant woman, especially one with twins! Not doing it bro!" he smiled and kissed me.

"Bells, really, this is really gross, you're going to be 500 lbs. by the time you're done!" he snapped.

I threw my napkin at him and ate my burger in peace.

It was now time for the presents.

Elise squealed as she opened all her gifts.

She had received a Spa Day for her and 2 friends, the works, hair nails, toes and mini massage and light make up.

She got a tome of Hannah Montana and Jonas brothers crap, jewelry, hair stuff, Alice and Jasper were taking her to Paris for Spring Break, I think she was going to hyperventilate. Em and Rose got her a diamond necklace and matching earrings and Carlisle and Esme had bought the matching ring and bracelet. Charlie was taking her to Mall of America over Christmas break for 3 days and then finally our gift, Edward handed out ear plugs to the guys and I rolled my eyes. She opened up the envelop, looked at it and squealed, she showed it to her friends and there were more squeals. Esme and Carlisle looked at us in question, "What did you guys get her?" they asked.

"We got her and 5 friends tickets to the Hannah Montana show next month, in a limo! Edward also knew one of the people who run the stadium and they got us backstage passes as well." I smiled.

Ashley was still squealing, since Alice told her she was getting to go as well.

"I'm so glad Nikki isn't into that nightmare crap!" Rose smiled.

We had cake and a very happy daughter on our hands.

She apologized for the way she'd acted earlier and said we were the best and coolest parents ever.

We had wonderful family and friends and beautiful children.

Everyone was healthy and we were all in good places in our lives.

Alice and Jasper ended up Fostering an 11 year old girl, her, Elise and Ashley got along very well, she had some anger issues, but they had her in therapy and gave her constant praise, to help her. She fell in love with Alice and loved to shop just as much, they bonded well, they were hoping she'd be put up for adoption soon, they wanted her badly, she even called them mom and dad.

Emmett and Rose had their 2 beautiful children, Nikki was the spitting image and attitude of Rose, her and Emmett, Jr. fought all the time.

As for Edward and I we had Elise, Edward Anthony, Kristen and our 2 new bundles of joy Carlie, my baby girl (named from Carlisle and Charlie) and Reme my baby boy (Renee and Esme).

They were night and day. She was calm and easy, he was loud and didn't like to sleep.

I was really glad I didn't have to work, I wouldn't be able to keep up.

Edward was a joy, he helped so much, when he'd have midnight shifts, he'd take care of the babies if they woke and during the day, he'd sleep in his music room, on the bed we'd had put in there, since it was sound proof and he could sleep.

We were so glad we'd bought this bigger house 2 years ago, everyone had there own rooms, Edward had his music room, our library was also his office, it had floor to ceiling bookcases all around, except for the huge picture window behind his desk. We also had a pool and basketball court. Yes, it was a mansion, I guess but we needed it with our brood and Edward hired a housekeeper to come and clean and do laundry 3 times a week.

He was now head of the hospital, since Carlisle retired.

Esme and Carlisle traveled a lot, they sold their house and we had a suite in our house for them, we'd made over the basement for them.

Charlie was still Chief of Police, but is going to retire next year, he'll have been with Forks P.D. for 45 years, being the oldest police chief at age 63 in Forks history.

Edward came and laid beside me and kissed my slowly flattening belly, stretch marks and all.

"Bella, if you'd told me in high school this would have been my life, I would have laughed. I can't believe we found our ways back to each other, I am thankful everyday for you and our beautiful children, I couldn't ask for more." he kissed my head and sighed.

"Edward. I am so happy with all the chaos, I wouldn't change it for anything. I love you and your graying hair more than ever." I kissed his graying temple and fell asleep, knowing that I had everything I'd ever wanted and more.

**The End**


End file.
